To Assist A Raven In Dispair
by Laserai
Summary: Raven has always had problems expressing her emotions safely. Yet, help comes to her aid from a most unexpected place. This is a BB&R Romance inspired by fanfics produced from multiple fanfics authors. Rating Has Changed. 100 Complete YEAH! Chapter Number
1. Default Chapter

Teen Titans

To Assist A Raven In Despair

By: Laserai

* * *

Introduction and Story Orientation

**_Message to Readers_**: It seems a Titan phenomenon has begun to stir and after only one episode of the series, I am hooked as well. Quite clearly, a masterpiece of American animated works if I would say so myself though some undeniable anime presence is strong within it. Of, course I can honestly say some fan fictions I found here also helped this along as well. The artistic works found on this site primarily inspired me to write this fanfic.

FYI Chapter Update: This chapter has been completely revised for your reading pleasure thanks to reviews submitted and results surmised from my extended stats screen results. An additional chapter has been added to further explain the occurrences in this chapter. The originally following chapter will also be revised.

Chapter Design FYI: Throughout this particular chapter is what is titled: _Timrai Information Database_. In these special parts of the chapter contain additional info on a discussed topic or word you will not likely be familiar with. Read these to get the gist of what the story is talking about to and to better understand what is going on. Just be careful not to lose your place in the story. I decided to add these after learning many people were confused with the overall story. For someone who has designed this himself in his head, it makes perfect sense, so its good to learn this beforehand.

(Updated: 07/19/2008 I have revised the chapter even further to ease readability.)

_lol__ not for the faint of heart. Im a sci fi otaku and part time army brat. :p_

Content Note Terminology: The term Star System simply refers to a particular group of planets revolving around a single star. So our Solar System we live in would actually be called our Solar Star System. This is the case as each star system has its own star thus making the naming of several systems far easier.

For those of you a little lost as to the use of the term alter universe, listen up. Simply put, the term alter universe short for alternative universe is a different version of the universe we know of. The Teen Titans obviously do not exist in the universe we know but they do exist in an alternate version of our universe. Consider the sci fi series Sliders and there focus on alternative versions of earth but instead of just one planet, expand it to include the entire universe. There ya go, thats what an alter-universe is. Thats all it is folks. (Not really as this is just creative works but go with me here.)

If you have never seen Sliders or have no idea what I am talking about because it is beyond you I am not really sure if I can help you. K

* * *

The story begins in a Timrai Registered Alter-Universe, #01927 a.k.a. Titanus some distance in space on Ravens Home World, Azarath some 750 light years away from planet Earth in this dimension. In this fanfic, Raven truly is an alien humanoid from the Azarath Star System. **_Her father, who is presently unmentioned in detail is not actually Trigon at least not yet. That name he does not take on till later. More on that in the sequel._**

A battle takes place in a distant planet some 750 light years away from the planet Earth. The battlefield is Azarath and its planetary inhabitants are not doing very well against their ruthless invaders. Off to the distance, bombarding one side of the planet with a massive energy beam is a Battlecruiser of unprecedented proportions. Who are the savages responsible for this outrage?

The invaders responsible for this are none other than the merciless bands of a space pirate race of galaxy thugs known as the Recarquilians a.k.a. Recar for short.

* * *

TIMRAI INFORMATION DATABASE

_Recarquilians__ or Recar: Re-car-quill-lians or Re-car: (1) a confirmed inter-galaxy known alien race of space pirates who have a planetary system in an undiscovered region of the outskirts of the universe._

_(2) a hostile warrior race possessing extremely advanced technology present in their massive innumerable fleet of ships of varying sizes and degrees of danger and weapon capacity. The Recars Battlecruiser being its most widely known model, is by far recorded, as the largest space faring vessel in recorded history having some several hundred laser and shell turrets and housing some scores of fighters for its escort numbering well into the tens of thousands. Upon the presence of a Recar Battlecruiser in any planetary system, victory is no longer a possible option._

_Little is known about this race aside that they take pleasure in the suffering of those around them. They conquer not to seek territory or technology, just to extinguish life from off the face of the entire universe. All that is known is that every encounter with them whether that be terran or otherwise has always resulted in violence._

_At this time, the Timrai Security Forces known as the Laserai Armed Space Resistance or LASR Forces also known as Time Police deem the recar to be rated X for extreme danger, the highest rating. Any space faring vessels or planetary systems in conflict are under special permission to contact them for assistance._

**_END NOTICE

* * *

_**

The situation looks fairly bleak as the forces of the Recar close in to stamp out the existence of Azarath and its inhabitants. Ravens father not usually one to show emotion, yet at this time of utter chaos feels remorse at his daughters recent troubles on the earth in relation to her powers. He is also surprisingly regretful of how he has been recently treating her. Thus he confides an a wise elder he had been speaking to on this subject for quite some time now with his daughters problem.

The wise elder decides something must be done to assist Raven so he dispatches an ambassador by ship to the Timrai star system in another alter-universe. The wise elder, being a hired Timrai contact in this alter-universe, has the means and experience to know this.

The wise elder dispatches the ambassador to the Timrai Star System in alter-universe 001 PRIME CENTRAL, which is the universe we know of that we live in, to call for assistance against the attacking recar and to ask concerning Ravens special situation. The ambassadors ship equipped with the only LASR type of engine drive capable of alter-universe dimensional travel, the LASR Vortex Drive, successfully escapes the Azarath Star System and makes the jump to alter universe, 001 PRIME CENTRAL.

* * *

_TIMRAI INFORMATION DATABASE _

Timrai Star System

_The Timrai Star system is similar to our star system yet having two main stars for primarily light with 6 planets revolving them. The Timrai Star System is a space haven for those lost as the information to be found there is of universe wide scope. In fact, there is not so much as one event that takes place anytime or anywhere that the Timrai Star System doesnt know about._

Timrai Race

_The Timrai race consists of a collection of races, some alien and some human, all of them possessing the ultra rare kinetic ability of timinikinesis. This kinetic ability enables its beholder to manipulate time at the will of there mind. Thus with this ability the Timrai oversee Time itself policing time travel and punishing offenders and those who would use such a ability to cause havoc. Being extremely time conscious as avid observers, their simply is no wiser race you can come to with a problem._

Timrai's Elite Security Forces known as the LASR Forces a.k.a. Time Police

_Due to the nature of the power of the Timrai race, they are often sought out by hostile aliens or thugs simply seeking to plunder and cause ruin to all they seek by learning secrets only the Timrai know. Thus the LASR Forces were put into operation under the command of a man of unknown origin named Douglas J Laserai who serves as Admiral of the security forces. On board the LASR Flagship, the LASR NSX-1000 Intrepid, they scour their universe and others seeking out those in violation of Timrai time traveling laws. Having a massive arsenal and extensively large fleet of some 75,000 different ships, the LASR Forces are the arch nemesis of the Recar. Thus confrontation between these two is nothing new and has been fairly the same for many decades._

_END NOTICE

* * *

_

The ambassador arrives at the Timrai star system via his ship slowing his ship at the Timrai Star System border checkpoint. After clearing Timrai border patrol he lands on a secluded privately owned planet of dark purple with white cloud swirls about it. The ambassador meets up with his Timrai contact. The Azarath ambassadors contact is a Timrai time guardian who is dressed in a dark blue robe trimmed in gold with a hood concealing his face. They meet in a garden like setting and sit a table overlooking a large fountain with dark purple sparkling water. It is nearly night time so the dark violet sands of the planet are calmer than usual with a gentle breeze blowing about. As the two sit down, it is now apparent that the Timrai guardian is a woman.

* * *

_TIMRAI INFORMATION DATABASE _

_Timrai Guardian: a high ranking Timrai governmental official who possessing the kinetic ability timinikinesis, assist in seeking answers to problems and issues brought before them by any who seek their advice. These ones often times act as judges for cases involving the prosecuting of convicted time felons._

_END NOTICE

* * *

_

The well-endowed female time guardian looks over at the ambassador with interest and a measure of concern. "So what brings you all the way from the star system Azarath?"

The ambassador clearly distraught looks to the guardian with a concerned look. "I have come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The star system I have been assigned to watch over is currently under attack by the Recar and if someone doesn't help us, we will be destroyed.

The Timrai guardian looks to the ambassador with a face of concern mixed with determination. "Ah, so it is the universal filth, the recar is it? Very well, I will contact Timrai command on your behalf. They will more then likely dispatch the LASR to the scene so at to wipe the floor with those recar refuse attacking your people!"

"I thank you for your concern and attention in this matter, me lady. I trust your actions in this matter will help speed it along." The ambassador rises from his seat and bows low.

The guardian raises him up however shaking her head "There is no need for such things. It is our sworn duty to protect those in need and anything to do with the recar is personal. Now if you will excuse me, I need to be going as I have to settle a dispute in one of the Solar Star System Lunar cities."

As the guardian rises from her seat she is careful to note the ambassador seems to be waiting for something. "There is another problem as well, I foresee."

The ambassador nods solemnly. "Yes, there is. It is concerning a daughter of an Azarath inhabitant named Raven who was sent to earth but is having trouble with her psychic abilities there."

"Psychic, what do you mean . . . psychic?" The Timrai guardian looks to the ambassador not understanding his use of the word.

The ambassador not understanding the guardians sudden action scratches his head. "Hmm, what. . . .We are psychic as far as I know a trait the Azarath people have always had."

The Timrai guardian shakes her head and places a hand on her chin. "Yes, it is true your people do possess a powerful ability but it is not psychic. Your peoples ability is purely kinetic in nature, I am completely certain."

The ambassador looks to the Timrai guardian with a shocked expression at this sudden truth. "I have never known that. The people were convinced otherwise. Apparently, they know little of the kinetic ability. Uhm at any rate, well Ra . ."

The guardian cuts him off from his unfocused expression. "Lets see, so this Raven your speaking of has kinetic ability yet when she expresses emotion, her ability to control her power becomes erratic and can even be destructive."

The ambassador sits back down once more rubbing the top of his head and sighing. "Its a rare occurrence that happens within the royal family but in these cases no known cure has ever been acquired. These ones are usually banished to a life of isolation void of emotion. They typically live out the years in confinement with little interaction from anyone. It is a sad fix she is in as we believe this is hindering her progress."

"Had she truly been psychic as you say, we would only be able to provide limited assistance yet since she is clearly kinetic, we can help her. As you know, the Timrai are a kinetic race as well though we use a rare form of this ability." The guardian returns to her seat deciding to delay her departure.

"This condition she suffers from is not quite rare yet it isnt actually very common either. Its a temporary condition that generally happens during a young kinetics transition from child to adulthood. Simply put its an additional phase of puberty but only regarding their kinetic abilities. All kinetics typically go through this phase but depending on the power of their inherited kinetic abilities and race, the intensity of the transition will vary." The guardian looks up from reading a medical report she has pulled up from a handheld pc she consulted.

"What, you mean its temporary?! We were under the impression; our race could never experience emotion because of this. You're telling me that this is not the case at all?" The ambassador looks to the guardian who nods.

"It is because you were not completely aware of your power. It seems that for your race this has always been believed to be a permanent and common trait has it not? Well, we will soon put in end to this line of reasoning. We will start first with Raven however. I have someone in mind that would likely be best suited for this operation." The guardian pulls up some military records.

"I will see to it command dispatches our best man to the job and his name is Laserai, Admiral of the LASR (Linear Allied Space Resistance) Forces."

The ambassador looks to the guardian confused not understanding what a well-decorated admiral can do to resolve his unique problem. "What can he do?"

Sensing this, the guardian looks up at the ambassador. "Laserai travels with a diverse group of kinetics of varying different abilities. I am certain one of them can assist her. Besides he is also a tactical genius with a long history of successful campaigns against the recar despite his age."

"Okay, how is this going to work?" The ambassador stares back at the guardian expectantly.

"Very well, this is how it shall proceed. I will have command dispatch Laserai and his party to your dimension to assist in this after all it is to help the Teen Titans and well those guys are pretty incredible. Especially the way they deliver the pain to their enemies like." The guardian suddenly stops herself clearly blushing.

The ambassador can only smile at her excitement choosing not to comment.

"Ahem, seems I got a lil carried away there for a moment. Ha, ha." The guardian readjusts her robes recovering her composure.

"Well, their ship, the LASR Intrepid, shall arrive there to assist with them personally, thus you need not fret any longer over this as we have this well covered."

"I express my sincerest gratitude. I guess I will be heading back then, do you guys know the way?"

The guardian looks at the ambassador somewhat with the familiar confused anime face with a tear. "Ha, ha, of course you do." The ambassador gets up suddenly from his seat nearly falling and leaves promptly.

"Hmm, strange man." The guardian watches the ambassador ship leave curiously with a smirk.

"Well, better get to work."

The guardian walks up to a slot near the floor. The slot opens and a flat screen emerges from it and unfolds a control panel out in front of the guardian.

"Okay, all systems wake up!"

The screen comes on and shows various views from satellite outposts on several established Timrai borders.

"Contact Timrai Command."

* * *

_Meanwhile On the Bridge of the LASR Intrepid_

Sitting at its center is a man of African appearance in a blue and white uniform with gold accenting. This is the Captain of the vessel and he is Laserai. On his right side in a chair sits his first officer, Shing, a man Asian in appearance who wears a similar colored uniform except silver not gold.

A female voice which is the central computer addresses the bridge.

"Sir, incoming signal from Timrai. Its a priority one message just for you Laserai."

Laserai rises from his seat and looks to Shing. "All right, patch it to my office."

"Shing, take charge here!"

"Aye sir!" Shing gets up and reseats himself in the captains chair.

At that, Laserai leaves the bridge and enters his room and sits at his desk. A screen built into its surface activates. On screen the female guardian from before is their to greet him.

"Greetings, Laserai, how is everything?: The guardian looks to Laserai with interest.

"Well, fairly well, the star system Vega is running smoothly with minor conflicts. Yet, I doubt you are contacting me to discuss my recent findings here." Laserai smiles and looks to the familiar guardian expectantly.

The guardian returns his smiles. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am asking you to do a favor for me."

"Okay, so what is the mission?" Laserai looks to the screen with his gaze focused.

"Well, you and one other person will travel to the Timrai Registered Alter-Universe, #01927 a.k.a. Titanus to assist one of the Teen Titan members." The guardian looks over to a separate screen then returns her gaze to Laserai.

"Hmm, you mean the famous Teen Titans I have been hearing so much about who even took down the time felon, Warp." Laserai nods as he pulls up an intel file on a separate screen.

"Yes, it seems the teen titan called Raven is a kinetic yet her powers are limited by her heritage as she is from Azarath and thus inhibit her ability to express emotion." The guardian briefly shows a picture of the female titan on the screen.

"Next the visual switches to an interdimensional map. You must travel their to release this kinetic lock on her abilities so that they will not interfere with her ability to express emotion. I believe her kinetic puberty cycle may need a little extra attention."

The guardian looks to Laserai who nods in agreement. "Alright, I think I know the perfect one to help me, Angel."

"Yes, her being the ships chief doctor combined with her extended knowledge in all medical fields and bio-kinetic science will make her the perfect choice."

"Alright, we will take the LASR Intrepid to the outskirts of the dimension then engage our plan, on our drop ship, the LSR Valuis."

"Okay, good luck and god speed." The guardian nods with a smile and the screen goes blank then recedes back into the desk.

Laserai hits a button on his desk. "Sick Bay."

A nurse answers. "Sick Bay here."

"Have Dr. Farece please report to my quarters."

"Yes sir."

A few minutes later, Dr Angel Farece walks in and kisses him on the cheek. "This isn't the first time she has done that but he still blushes over it. She is of divinity in origin so her appearance is stunningly beautiful. She is an average height divinity female with green eyes and brown hair of royal blood that has always had a liking to Laserai since their childhood. She wears a uniform of white with gold trim and a gold trimmed Red Cross symbol on it."

"Hey, darling, so whats up?"

"Well, seems were both to go on a solo mission to help a troubled kinetic in a far away dimension."

Angel looks to Laserai with a smirk. "Okay. I suppose your going to fill me in on the details on the way?"

After all they had been on countless missions on together so just a basic walk in the park.

"Of course." Laserai nods in agreement now kissing her cheek which causes her to blush slightly.

Laserai looks over at a clock noting its time. "Well, better pack a bit as we will be spending some time on the planet itself."

"Alright meet you on the bridge when I am done." Angel waves casually and leaves the area.

Laserai follows her out to the bridge and smiles as she leaves.

_"That is quite a girl."_ Laserai keeps this thought to himself

But he has a glazed look on his face that attracts the attention of Starlit, a man of British appearance in a red uniform trimmed in gold who is the ship chief engineer and his best friend since well childhood.

"Hey, man so wake up already." Starlit nudges him laughing as he does so.

"Oh . . . well, ahem." Laserai looks about clearly embarrassed.

"So, whats the good word?" Starlit looks to Laserai expectantly deciding not to bring up the subject.

"Seems Angel and I are to go on a mission to assist a kinetic who is having trouble with her kinetic ability. No other details can be released, sorry ole friend." Laserai rubs the back of his neck as he would rather like to clue him in further on it.

"Its alright, so where we headed anyway?" Starlit looks to Laserai with attention.

"Prepare to engage the V-Drive system, we are headed for the Timrai Registered Alter-Universe, #01927 a.k.a. Titanus." Laserai looks to Starlit and then Shing with authority.

"Aright you heard the captain, code violet, all hands man their stations." Shing shouts with a loud voice.

Starlit leaves the bridge to return to engineering. Shing takes his normal seat and Laserai sits down in the captains seat.

"Commence operations!" Laserai looks to the main screen with a focused glare.

"Yes sir!" Sylvia, a red haired young woman who pilots the craft from her station smiles as she sets the ship to its intended course.

The LASR Intrepid jumps to tele-warp factor max then upon reaching its maximum speed at spm or stars per minute red line, engages the V-Drive system and enters the destination vortex.

* * *

Well what did you guys think? Well, it is my first attempt at using my own characters in a Fanfic alright. Well, check it out and let me know what you think needs to go and what is all good. Sorry if it is a bit different from the normal fanfics you have read as I will be introducing some rather new concepts to what are normally Raven & Beast Boy fanfics so hang in there, I assure you its get way better so dont give up on me alright. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter - Things Arent Always What They Seem. See ya soon.

I have made some recent revisions to the format of the story thus breaking up a lot of the paragraphs to make it easier for my readers. Thanks to the many reviews thus far. Your support is much appreciated.

* * *

**_-THIS FANFIC IS AN ORIGINAL LASERAI FANFIC -_**


	2. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

**This is an Official LAPS Networks Fanfiction**

* * *

**Teen Titans**

**_To Assist A Raven In Despair_**

By: Laserai

* * *

**Chapter One – Things Aren't Always What They Seem**

**

* * *

Notice To Readers: This Fanfic inspired and thus dedicated to some of the most outstanding authors I have ever had the privilege of reading Fanfic from: Ansa's "Forevermore", A.N.D's "Knocking on Raven's Door" and Sango Mistress's "-".**

**Legal Notice**: I like totally do not won Teen Titans as they are the property of WB, DZ Comics and others. Otherwise I would be like the luckiest guy in the universe. Yet, I do claim ownership to Laserai and all related works so watch yourselves and play nice alright and no copying.

**Additional Notice to Readers:** Yeah I know its was a little difficult with that first chapter but bear with me as it will get better with time. Lottta background to cover to introduce my characters into this story since I am certain nobody has heard of them since release of my official story hasn't been made yet and is copyright pending at this time. Our favorite couple will soon be on the scene in this chapter so the wait is fairly over. Just have to set it up is all, () Well on with the show.

* * *

The Intrepid successfully makes the jump into the Timrai Registered Alter-Universe, #01927 a.k.a. Titanus and slows to a stop at its Solar System outskirts as Laserai had instructed them. Angel meets Laserai at the bridge holding some luggage for the trip. Several task-bots are also assisting her with the luggage.

"Okay, lets head out," says Laserai.

"Computer, command line delta prime one," says Laserai.

"Affirmative," states the computer.

The computer now sends encrypted messages to the senior staff of the crew (those with gold trim uniform). Laserai leaves the bridge to his quarters followed by Angel and the task-bots.

They walk though to a private spaceship hangar that only Laserai has access to. In the hangar is the LASR Valuis. He hits a button on a gold band on his hand and the small ship beeps indicating it is safe to board. Laserai goes back to load his luggage whereas Angel and the task-bots with her begin putting luggage on the Valuis. Laserai returns with a few bags of his own and a few task-bots carrying some additional bags.

"Okay, I think that's everything," says Laserai.

"Alright, computer, Sick Bay Please," says Angel.

"Yes," says a nurse from sick bay.

"Your now in charge, Cindy, so hold everything together until I get back okay," says Angel.

"Sure boss," says Cindy the nurse.

The comm. goes silent again.

"Bridge," says Laserai. "Sir," says Shing.

"Take care of my baby," says Laserai referring to the ship.

"Yes, sir Laserai, won't even be a scratch on it when you return," says Shing.

"Alright, see ya later," says Laserai.

"Adios amigo," says Shing.

The comm. goes silent once more.

"Well, lets get a move on," says Laserai boarding the ship walking to its front where the controls and pilot stick are.

"Okay," says Angel also boarding the ship.

Half of the task-bots return while some decide to stay with Laserai and Angel during their mission.

The two fly to the planet Jupiter which is said to have no solid mass. The ship stops in the planets center.

"Okay, now what," asks Angel.

"Be patient as our entrance to the planet will come by a pre-determined means," says Laserai pressing some buttons on his gold brace he has on his arm.

"Program 0019 is now running," says a computerized voice.

"So how do you plan on landing on this planet earth without them seeing us," says Angel."

"Well, the Timrai have planted a book of ancient origin for them to locate. With a little time deviation, they expect the book will be found fairly easily," says Laserai.

Angel looks at him face faulting.

"Hey, they dropped the book carefully wrapped at the Teen Titan front door okay," says Laserai quickly waving his hands.

"The rest is up to who ever picks it up to read it," says Laserai.

"So, what do we do in the mean time," asks Angel.

"Well, we need to quickly change into what we are going to wear when we are teleported," says Laserai.

"Come on our clothes are in the back," says Laserai.

The duo changes into the clothes they are to wear then talk some more about the mission and such.

Meantime On Planet Earth at the Front Door of the Teen Titan's Tower 

It is about 7 am in the morning so not many are up at this hour. A time portal opens up and a Galaxy Delivery Bot emerges from it. After looking around to make sure the coast is clear, it places a carefully wrapped book at the tower doorstep. The book is wrapped in a traditional fashion the way ones are wrapped back on planet Azarath. The bot knocks on the door then swiftly steps back into the portal which closes immediately and just in time as the door to the tower opens revealing a sleepy eyed Starfire who was just starting on breakfast for the titan crew.

"Hmm, wonder what this is," says Starfire picking it up.

On the front of the wrapped book is a letter with Raven's name written across the top of it.

"Well, a delivery for Raven," says Starfire with glee closing the door.

"Oh, I will wait until she is wake I suppose," she thinks to herself as she was starting to head for Raven's room.

She places the book on the kitchen table then goes back to her cooking. Just then Cyborg comes in, as one can hear his feet clamoring on the floor. He looks up and waves at Starfire who momentarily turns around to smile and wave back at him. He then walks over to the big screen and turns it on to wake himself up by playing some games on the game-station.

As Cyborg gets into the game, the next to stumble in is Beast Boy who does so rubbing his eyes and yawning a bit. He looks over to see Cyborg busy in his game then at Starfire working on breakfast so he heads for the bathroom. After taking care of business and brushing his teeth and such, he heads out to the living room to join Cyborg on his game and show him a thing or two.

Perfect way to start a morning I would say

Robin soon walks in and notices the two gamers engaged in playing a new rpg game they got yesterday at the mall.

"Okay, starting the morning early aren't we boys," says Robin with a yawn.

"Been thinking about this morning all night," says Beast Boy excitedly eyes froze on the screen.

"Yeah, word is the graphics in this game leave nothing for the imagination," says Cyborg also not turning around.

Robin shakes his head and walks over to Starfire who hadn't yet noticed that he had walked in. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms about her waist.

"Robin, when did you wake up," asks Starfire. "

Just recently," Robin says briefly kissing her lips.

"Well, breakfast should be ready soon," says Starfire slightly blushing.

"Alright," replies Robin who releases his embrace around her and sits at the table.

He picks up a newspaper a little curious to see if any action has emerged for them courtesy of H.I.V.E. for the day.

Finally, Raven emerges from her room as the sound of her door slides open. No doubt the smell of food brought her out. She sits down at the table and notices the wrapped book sitting there with her name written on an envelope attached to it.

"Hmm, wonder what this is," she wonders picking it up.

"Hey, Starfire what's this," asks Raven.

"I am not sure but it was left here this morning," says Starfire.

"By whom," asks Robin.

"No one, I opened the door to a knock yet no one was there except the book," says Starfire not concerned.

"Oh, well, lets check it out," says Raven with little interest despite her true feelings were contrary.

Raven takes the envelope off the book and opens it.

Inside is a letter from the lone elder on Azarath:

_Greetings Raven, _

_I am certain it is likely we have never met yet despite this I have observed your difficulties you have had with your emotions. Raven becomes even more curious about what she is reading and continues. It would seem that I have found a cure to your demise yet I will need you to trust me. Something I am sure you normally would not do yet I believe this solution I have found will help you greatly. The package here will tell you more. _

_Zinthar, a lone Azarath elder._

"So what does it say," asks Beast Boy now distracted from his game.

"Nothing that concerns you," says Raven rather pointedly.

Beast Boy shrugs then goes back to his game.

_"I guess I shouldn't have said that," thinks Raven. _

_"Well, this should be interesting," thinks Raven to herself. _

She unwraps the book with her kinetic ability causing the paper to glow then be tossed aside. She then picks up the book to inspect it. The book is definitely Azarath in design which peaks her curiosity a bit more. Yet, the book almost seems hollow.

She opens the book find inside that the pages are hollowed out and set inside it are two distinctive and rather antique looking gold coins with inscriptions written on them in a forgotten language. She removes the coins to inspect them and the book suddenly disappears with a hiss. Beast boy had already come over to check this out as Cyborg had even stopped playing the game to watch. Robin put down his paper at the sound and notices the coins in her hand.

"So what do they say," asks Robin.

"Well, it looks like they have inscribed on them every possible human emotion on this coin. The other coin seems to have some other words on them," says Raven a little excited.

"So, what does the other one say," asks Beast boy somewhat surprised to see Raven excited.

"Well, it says: "Wherever light may be, may that light shine for all time," states Raven reading one side.

"Thus to whomever is granted these coins, may what is loft be finally found," says Raven reading the opposite of the coin.

The coins suddenly become hot to the touch as they glow with a brilliant shine causing Raven to jump up and toss them to the floor. As the coins start to reach the floor, they stop just short of it and levitate their side by side. They suddenly begin to spin slowly at first. The coins gradually increase in size and begins to spin at such a rate that they seems to turn into a ball. The shape begins to distort until the shape of two persons can be made from the spinning objects of gold.

Naturally during this time a good breeze has started up in the room as everyone takes cover. Suddenly a bright light envelops them blinding all view and then the breeze abates or stops. Everyone looks up to find the room in a bit of a mess and instead of the coins, a tall man of African descent in robes of gold and white is there and standing beside him is a Chinese woman of wondrous beauty in a dress of white and gold standing before them.

A glow of light still emanates from them making them look sort of heavenly. Everyone's jaws drops at the sight of the two. The male's eyes suddenly began to glow as sparks are seen emanating from them as objects in the room begin to glow white and start returning to their place about the room until the room is back neatly in order.

"Wha, what the heck is this," says Cyborg just as confused as everyone else.

"It would seem that we have arrived successfully," says the man to the woman standing next to him.

"Yep," says the woman nodding.

"Okay, who the heck are you guys," asks Robin a little unnerved.

The man looks over at him.

"Well, I am here by request to assist the one called Raven. My name is Laserai and the female beside me is Angel," says Laserai.

"What, you're here to help me," asks Raven confused.

"Yes, we have come to restore a missing element in your life, the ability to feel emotion without causing harm to anything around you," says

Angel.

"How did you know," starts Raven as she remembers what the elder from Azarath wrote in his letter.

"Oh yeah," says Raven rather monotone.

"Hey, wait a sec, you mean you guys have powers like Raven," asks Beast boy.

"Yes, her abilities are kinetic in nature just like us," says Laserai.

"I have never seen so much power within someone of her age in all my years of work," says Angel.

"So, where are you guys from anyway," asks Cyborg.

"From another dimension," says Laserai.

"You mean you guys are like angels are something," asks Robin bewildered.

"I guess you might being saying that," says Angel thinking they couldn't likely understand the truth.

Cyborg yet isn't so easily swayed.

"Okay, another dimension, right," Cyborg says with a little disbelief.

"Yep," says Laserai.

"Right," says Cyborg nodding his head still in disbelief.

"Raven, your time to gain the missing link of yourself has arrived," says Laserai as he draws Raven's mirror into the room with his hand.

"Wha," starts Raven panicking.

"Once we have completed our task, you will no longer have any need for this," says Angel comfortingly pointing at the mirror.

"Okay," says Raven a little reluctant.

"Well then let us begin," says Laserai.

* * *

(So how did you guys like it. Yep, told you it would get better. Just a little time was needed to set up shop. Now what do you say: Mwah ha ha. . . ahem. Anyway, the next chapter will be up some time before the end of next week so see ya later. () Special thanks to Moey25 for saying hi, Warior for the bit about quotation marks as I took your advice and gohon ssj4 for the needed support. Again please review, review, review.

Please as I need it, I really, really, need it. Hey, I am on bended knees here and well these are new pants. () review alright. Stay tuned for the next chapter: "The Path of Light So Easily Unseen". Laserai Out. oh yeah, have you reviewed as I know how many visited so review okay. Alright I will stop now.)

* * *

**This is an Official LAPS Networks Fanfiction**


	3. The Path of Light So Easily Unseen

Teen Titans

To Assist A Raven In Despair By: Laserai 

Chapter 2 - The Path of Light So Easily Unseen

**Notice To Readers:** This Fanfic inspired and thus dedicated to some of the most outstanding authors I have ever had the privilege of reading Fanfic from: Ansa, A.N.D and Sango Mistress. I would also like to thank everyone for the great reviews. Alrighty, I feel so appreciated now (^_^). Tee hee.

**Legal Notice**: I like totally do not own Teen Titans as they are the property of WB, DZ Comics and others. Otherwise I would be like the luckiest guy in the universe. Yet, I do claim ownership to Laserai and all related works so watch yourselves and play nice alright and no copying. 

**Additional Notice to Readers:** Alright, welcome back everyone. I presume the wait for this chapter did not trouble you to much. Well, expect to see some old Titan rivals emerge in future chapters including some who technically had no way to return. Funny, the luck bad guys have sometimes if you would call it luck. Anyway, action though not a key element in this story will be a plenty so brace yourselves. (^_^) On with the show and please review, review and uh review. Its like inspirational to me and helps the stories come at a faster rate.

Last Time On Teen Titans – To Assist A Raven In Despair 

"Raven, your time to gain the missing link of yourself has arrived," says Laserai as he draws Raven's mirror into the room. "Wha," starts Raven panicking. "Once we have completed our task, you will no longer have any need for this," says Angel comfortingly pointing at the mirror. "Okay," says Raven a little reluctant. "Well then let us begin," says Laserai.

~

"Alright, lets do what we came for," says Angel. Just then a distant explosion is heard in the city. "What was that," asks Raven. Laserai places Raven's mirror on a table. "Don't know but I have a feeling we better find out," says Robin. He accesses a computer terminal to learn of an attack brought on by a criminal who uses light beams to cause havoc. "Sounds a lot like, Dr. Light but where did he get the nerve to come back," asks Beast boy. "Don't know, but this time I intend on knocking his lights out," says Raven her eyes glowing. 

Just then some more explosions are heard and the repetitive sound of missile impacts are also heard. "Man, he is really wrecking the place," says Beast boy. Laserai's gold arm band that he normally kept concealed under his robes begins to glow. Laserai presses a button. A transparent screen appears in the air in front of him and the Titans no doubt frightening them. "Whoa, what is that," says Robin. "Oh, I have seen technology like this on my home planet," says Starfire. "Its our version of TV as you call it," says Starfire. "Hmm, interesting," says Cyborg. 

The screen enlarges to its full size and activates. On screen is Starlit and Shing from the Intrepid. "Captain," says Shing. "This is the Intrepid," says Starlit. "Hey, guys what in the world is going on," says Laserai. "According to long range sensors, it seems to be a recar probe that jumped in not to long ago," says Starlit. "It is unmanned but heavily armed and is intending to completely level its target," says Shing. "Shall we intercept and destroy," asks Shing. "Yes, do so immediately," says Laserai. "But, Laserai, the Intrepid will surely be spotted by earth's inhabitants if we do so," says Angel. "Well," asks Shing. "No matter, upon completion land near our locale," says Laserai. "Aye sir, preparing to engage enemy, Intrepid Out," says Starlit. The transmission ends and the screen dissolves. 

Laserai telepathically speaks to Angel. "Angel, looks like those bastard recar have been following us again," thinks Laserai. "Yes, it would appear so yet I wonder if there are any manned recar ships on the way," thinks Angel. "Hmm, what are recar," asks Raven hearing their thoughts as she is too a kinetic. Laserai hands her a template that shows a picture of the recar and has the following on it:

Recar are an advanced race of space pirate thugs that take pride in plundering and destroying star systems at will. Being responsible for countless crimes they are said to be ruthless, nasty and down right vicious. They horde an impressive array of technically advanced space craft with extensive weaponry and defense systems. They have even been rumored to possess assault armored robot suits that are used in battle situations though anyone ever seeing them has never lived to tell the tale. Even without advanced toys they always wear protective armor with onboard weaponry of massive proportions in most cases making it impossible to even take one alone. Needless to say their appearance is beyond repulsive even by alien standards. The epitome of evil to all who strive for good they strive to be. The recar under orders from a superior force especially want to ensure the end of Laserai. END MESSAGE

The rest of the Titans also have a look at it. "My, this is great," says Cyborg. "So, now these bastards want a piece of us," asks Robin. "Well, I suppose the cat was going to get out of the back eventually," says Laserai. "What cat, I don't see any cat and where is this bag," asks Starfire confused looking around. Everyone looks at her and sighs. "It would seem that we have pending matters to handle prior to our primary assignment of helping Raven," says Angel. "So these guys are after you," asks Raven confused. "Yes, so it would seem. . . so it would seem," says Angel slowly. "Why do I get the feeling your not letting us in on the whole story here," says Cyborg. There is a brief uncomfortable silence. 

"Okay, so where not just here to help Raven," exclaims Laserai raising his hands in the air. "We belong to an elite group of Timrai space forces," says Angel. "Yes, as you know  I am captain of the Intrepid. We have been sent by our superiors to not only assist Raven here but neutralize a certain villain who has violated the laws of time travel," says Laserai. "Were here under priority one orders to capture and detain a certain villain you guys have encountered before who goes by the name of Warp," says Laserai. "Huh, but I thought we got rid of him," exclaims Beast boy scratching his head. 

"Well, he had some sort of fail safe device and was able to reverse what happened to him," says Laserai. "Were not sure how he was able to set it up yet his skills in time manipulation may have had a large factor in it, says Angel as she pulls out of her pocket her medical PCU or Portable Computer Unit. After typing on it, she displays her findings on the Titan's big screen via wireless uplink. 

About the Past Villain Named Warp (Acquired through the World's Finest Teen Titans Website)

Warp is a proclaimed master of time--able to go back and forth at will, he goes into the Titans past to steal the Clock of Eternity--"valuable in the past, priceless in the future." History says that the clock was stolen in the past, by him, so he fulfilled the History and went back to steal it--but the Titans interfered, with Starfire going forward in time with Warp by 20 years.   
  
In the end, Starfire was able to return the Clock of Eternity to their past--but not without disrupting Warp at the same time. His vortex modulator was tampered with and he was turned back into a younger--much younger--form of himself: when he was a baby.

'Yeah, I remember him," says Robin punching a fist in his hand. "You see Warp, had a second dormant vortex modulator hidden within himself that was to activate about a year after the first one deactivates," says Angel now with glasses on looking down at her PCU once more. "So you guys are like time police are something," says Robin. "No, more like time protectorates to be precise," says Laserai. "So, how were you guys, planning on capturing them," says Raven. "Oh, we have our ways," says Angel cunningly. "So what is this ship, the Intrepid," asks Cyborg curiously. "Don't worry my friend, all will be revealed once it lands here after ridding us of our current problem," says Laserai. 

"Well, Titans if you don't mind we would like to accompany you as we intercept the one called Dr. Light," says Laserai. "Sure, lets go Titans," says Robin. "We will be there momentarily," says Laserai. Angel looks at him briefly. "Well, catch up okay," says Angel. "Alright, see you there," says Beast boy. The group leave the tower and head toward the turmoiled city to deal with the menace at hand in there T-car. 

"Lets suit up," says Laserai. "Right," replies Angel. "Intrepid, wireless uplink activate," says Laserai pressing a button on his arm band. "Acknowledged," responds the band. "Battle mode," exclaims Laserai. A brief flash envelops around Laserai as the Intrepid showers him with a light beam even from inside the building. When the flash subsides, Laserai is in dragon-style full gold armor bearing symbols of the sun and he has his sword in hand. "Battle mode," says Angel. A flash envelops around her as well. Angel is now in silver armor lightly tinted pink with flower-style divinity daggers in each hand. "Lets go," says the duo. They two leave the tower then after taking each others hand, they fly off to assist the titans far off in the distance. 

Meantime on the battlefield

The titans arrive on the scene to see Dr. Light just finishing off a police cruiser that pulled up with a blast sending it into the air now on fire. Fortunately, the officers had already vacated the car as it now slams to the ground bursting apart with a fiery commotion. The city scene is like from one of those monster flicks with fire and mayhem all about and people running every which way in confusion. "Man, looks pretty bad," says Cyborg. "Yep, guess we will take him out same as last time," says Robin. "Not quite, Robin," says Dr. Light turning his attention to them. "Where did you get the nerve to start this up again," says Raven her eyes now glowing. "Enough talk, now prepare to terminate," says Dr. Light firing a beam at the Titans. Titans go, shouts Robin.

Starfire begins firing green energy beams at Dr. Light who refracts them into a near by building. Raven attacks with one of her kinetic black beams. Dr Light counter attacks with a beam of his own causing their beams to meet. Beast boy and Robin initiate with attacks of their own at his rear. Beast boy transforms into a Raptor and charges Dr. Light and jumps up preparing to deliver a flying kick. He extends his foot claws to spice up the kick whereas Robin throws an explosive special batarang that divides into three. Just as Beast Boy and Robin are about to hit Dr. Light, a shield begins to emit from Dr Light absorbing the batarangs explosions and also throwing beast boy backward. Beast boy flies into Robin sending them both into the air. 

"You guys just keep asking for a beat down. Well, all you had to do was ask," shouts Dr Light firing an additional beam at the two titans without once looking at them. The two not expecting this are caught unawares as they are still in mid air and are hit by the beam. Robin somehow is able to get out of the beam yet Beast boy is not as swift and is sent flying into the side of a building. "BEAST BOY, NO," screams Raven intensifying her beam against Dr. Light. 

"Enough games," says Cyborg who had been charging his beam cannon all this time. Cyborg fires the shot at Dr Light. "Mwa ha, ha, ha, not this time, my metal friend," says Dr. Light with his eyes glowing somehow refracting the beam directly back at Cyborg. Cyborg dodges the beam but is caught in the blast throwing him to the ground. "Aw man," exclaims Cyborg now laying on the ground face first. "Now for you," says Dr. Light as he intensifies his beam attack against Raven. 

Starfire seeing the plight of her friends, begins to gather energy in her hands until it is a massive orb in her hands. Dr. Light wasn't even paying any attention to her as he didn't think she was capable of anything. Starfire aims the orb at Dr. Light with her hands and fires a powerful beam from the orb. The beam hits Dr. Light causing him to stop his beam assault on Raven. Raven's beam now hits him as well slamming him into a building. "Arghh, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS," hollers Dr. Light. A powerful shockwave emits from Dr. Light's locale slamming Raven to the ground and causing Starfire to fall out of the sky to the ground. The titans group slowly together apparently hurt fairly bad.

 Dr. Light emerges from the building he had been thrown into with little damage. "Alright, my deal with the recar was worth it," says Dr Light closing in on the Titans charging a final attack beam so as to take the titans out at the same time. "Well, look like this is it," says Beast boy wiping some blood off his lip. "Hey, man, its been fun," says Cyborg. "Come on we just can't give up," says Robin trying to stand but being unable. "So, a deal with the Recar would explain why his beams are far more powerful than last time," says Starfire rubbing her head. "So, Raven, you were worried about me," says Beast boy slowly looking at the ground starting to blush a bit as some crimson is on his face. "Well, I uhm," says Raven blushing a little as well as a street light burst into flame and blows apart. 

Just as Dr Light is preparing to attack, a bright star like object  is seen hurtling towards him. Dr Light sees the object from afar. "Thousand daggers, assault," says a voice. Just then a rain of daggers falls upon Dr Light pelting him to the ground. It becomes clear it is Angel who initiated the attack. "Ha, you will have to do better than that," says Dr Light charging up with electric arcs over his body. Daggers that had stuck into him are thrown every which way. "With pleasure," replies another voice off to the side. Dr Light turns to the voice to see Laserai standing their. "Game over, vile slime," says Laserai. "What the heck are you gonna do," says Dr Light fiercely. "Take this, a special attack trained to me by the Timrai guardians themselves, feel the wrath of: Solar OMEGA CHANGE," shouts Laserai. 

A beam shoots from the heavens and hits Laserai encasing him in an orb. The orb suddenly enlarges and explodes sending light and a shockwave all around. Now standing before Dr Light is a 9 foot tall and fierce looking omega-class Gold Technorganic Dragon bearing sun symbols on his extended golden wings with white glowing eyes. Angel levitates over to the titans during this revealing and begins healing them with her kinetic abilities. "Whoa, this seriously bites," says Beast boy wincing at the pain in his right arm. "Sorry, Beast boy but one of your arms seems to be broken," says Angel looking him over with her PCU. "Well, that's great", says Beast boy. "No matter I can fix it," says Angel with her eyes now glowing and white orbs in her hands. "Man, so that is a gold dragon," says Cyborg looking over at Laserai. "Yep, Laserai is a lot more powerful than I thought he was," says Robin. "You haven't seen anything yet," says Angel looking over at Laserai. 

Laserai jumps backward doing a flip in mid air and slams to the ground on all fours slamming his claws into the concrete. He then looks up at Dr Light and begins building up a massive energy within his mouth as his eyes begin to glow with a terrifyingly blinding light. "Aw man," says Dr Light trying to run. "Hold him there," says Angel freezing him in his place with her kinetic power. Raven assists her with this so that Dr Light won't escape his fate. 

Suddenly, Laserai shouts out: "SOLAR FLARE!" A ball of awesomely powerful energy surges toward Dr Light as an orb of inescapable force. Though the orb speed is beyond measurement it seems to have no effect on the buildings and surroundings. Yet a mean wind blows up in powerful gusts in excess of 75 miles per hour. The glowing ball glowing like the sun strikes Dr Light. The ball then surrounds him and completely engulfs him. The ball finally dissolves leaving a severely weakened and shaken Dr Light. His suit is completely fried and emits sparks. Another beam fires from the sky around Laserai surrounding him as he reverts back to his normal form. 

"Ha, another one bites the dust," says Laserai weakly. "Intrepid beam this light scum to the brig," says Laserai pressing a button on his arm band." Aye, sir," says a voice on his arm band. A light surrounds Dr Light and he begins to disappear. "No," exclaims Dr. Light as he disappears. "Well, haven't done that in a while," says Laserai who falls to the ground. "Laserai," exclaims Angel and runs over to him. She kneels near him and puts his head on her lap. "Its alright, I just need to rest for a little bit," says Laserai who closes his eyes. 

The Titans now back at full power run over to them. "Is he going to be okay," asks Raven. "Yeah, that kinetic ability of Laserai's puts a severe drain on him. He is going to need to rest for a while," says Angel brushing Laserai's hair lightly with her hand. "Alright, lets clear the scene," says Robin. "T-Car," says Cyborg. The car rides up and stops in front of them. The Teen Titans board their T-Car and head back. Raven stays with Angel and helps her carry Laserai as they fly back to the Titan Tower. In the distance, the Intrepid can be seen landing in the water surrounding the Titan Tower.

Well folks how about them apples huh. I got mad skills alright. (^_^) Yeah, Laserai is da man. Its your birthday, yeah baby!! Okay, now that's outta my system. I hope you guys liked this latest addition to the story. I am intending to pull out all the stops. Not much interaction with Beast boy and Raven yet, I know but don't worry as their time isn't to far off. 

Well, once again I welcome reviews of any kind. Just a response even is enough to please me. Till next time folks, catch ya later in the next chapter: "A Time to Recover and Discover" Laserai Out. Hmm, oh yeah like review okay. (^_^)

_-THIS FANFIC IS AN ORIGINAL LASERAI FANFIC – (This Chapter Revised 01/21/04)_


	4. A Time to Recover and Discover

**Teen Titans**

**_To Assist A Raven In Despair _**

By: Laserai

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A Time to Recover and Discover (Chapter Title Revision)**

**

* * *

**

**Notice To Readers:** This Fanfic inspired and thus dedicated to some of the most outstanding authors I have ever had the privilege of reading Fanfic from: Ansa, A.N.D, and Sango Mistress.

**Legal Notice**: I like totally do not won Teen Titans as they are the property of WB, DZ Comics and others. Otherwise I would be like the luckiest guy in the universe. Yet, I do claim ownership to Laserai and all related works so watch yourselves and play nice alright and no copying.

**Additional Notice to Readers:** Okay, I am getting pretty fired up over this Fanfic and so I am throwing everything I got into it. () I am so happy to have a captive audience so I will try my best not to let you down. Certainly were all looking for the fluff and such with Raven and Beast boy so get ready. The train of fluff just pulled into the station and is fully loaded for mainframe action. Well, on with the story. ()

* * *

_Last Time On Teen Titans – To Assist A Raven In Despair _

_"Ha, another one bites the dust," says Laserai weakly. "Intrepid beam this light scum to the brig," says Laserai pressing a button on his arm band." Aye, sir," says a voice on his arm band. A light surrounds Dr Light and he begins to disappear. "No," exclaims Dr. Light as he disappears. "Well, haven't done that in a while," says Laserai who falls to the ground. "Laserai," exclaims Angel and runs over to him. She kneels near him and puts his head on her lap. "Its alright, I just need to rest for a little bit," says Laserai who closes his eyes. The Titans now back at full power run over to them. "Is he going to be okay," asks Raven. "Yeah, that kinetic ability of Laserai's puts a severe drain on him. He is going to need to rest for a while," says Angel brushing Laserai's hair lightly with her hand. "Alright, lets clear the scene," says Robin. "T-Car," says Cyborg. The car rides up and stops in front of them. The Teen Titans board their T-Car and head back. Raven stays with Angel and helps her carry Laserai as they fly back to the Titan Tower. In the distance, the Intrepid can be seen landing in the water surrounding the Titan Tower._

* * *

Debris is seen in the sky from the destroyed recar probe as some of it now falls to the earth whereas the majority was disintegrated in the Earth's atmosphere. The time of day is now evening so the sky is growing dark with a blue and ruby sky sunset, quite beautiful. A breeze has begin to stir making the night to come rather comfortable. The Teen Titans after getting home decide to visit with the Intrepid and its crew the next day as they are rather spent. Everyone reclines for a bit to have some delivery pizza. After that, the team disperses.

Raven, having a lot on her mind, decides to spend some time on the roof top looking out at the starlit sky. Cyborg and Beast boy who were usually playing games at this hour were not due to being too tired to do so. Cyborg is in his room recharging and recuperating. Robin is in the living room snuggling with Starfire who has taken a nap in his arm embrace. Beast boy sits on his bed in his room for a while and starts thinking about Raven and how she was acting towards him recently.

"Hmm, could it be she actually," thinks Beast boy.

"Nah, but that wouldn't explain why she is acting the way she is. Well, only one way to find out," thinks Beast boy.

Beast boy decides to go looking for Raven finding her on the rooftop looking at the skyline. Raven senses his approach but does little to show it. Beast boy grows nervous for some reason like he always seems to get when he is around her.

"So, whatcha thinking about," asks Beast boy.

"Not much, aside from my new friends," Raven says looking at the Solareign floating in the lake beside the tower.

Being that evening has fallen, the Intrepid navigation and safety lighting have activated making it look sort of heavenly sitting their in the water.

"Yeah, well they do have a very nice ship," says Beast boy now looking over at it.

Beast boy hadn't noticed Laserai and Angel reclining off to the side getting a little shut eye in some beach chairs.

"Hmm, I didn't see them over there," says Beast boy noticing the two.

"Oh, yeah, well Angel wanted to make sure Laserai got some sleep so she brought him up here," says Raven.

"I guess she fell asleep as well while watching him," says Raven.

"Yeah, uhm, Raven," says Beast boy.

Raven turns to look at him and notices how nervous he is.

"Hmm, interesting," Raven thinks to herself.

"What is it Beast boy, as I know you came up here for something," says Raven in her trademark monotone.

"Well, it is a nice night isn't it . . . uhm. . do . . you . . like . . me or is it just my mistake," says Beast boy.

"I figured it was going to come to this," thinks Raven to herself.

"Well, uhm," says Raven.

"Come on girl, it can't possibly be this hard to express my feelings can it," thinks Raven.

Beast boy turns to look out over the skyline awaiting her answer.

_"Well, he is kinda cute when I think about it," thinks Raven looking at him. _

_"He would never like anyone like me yet why does he act like that around me, what could it be," thinks Raven. _

_"Perhaps, you should simply try trusting your emotions for once," says Angel to her telepathically interrupting her thoughts. _

_"Hmm, when did you get up," replies Raven to her telepathically. _

_"Doesn't matter right now, you really need to tell him as this is a needed step for you," says Angel to her telepathically. _

_"Okay," replies Raven to her telepathically._

"Beast boy, I think I really do like you I am just not sure yet since this is the first time I have experienced this emotion," says Raven blushing a deep crimson.

"Could it be that she is blushing and for me," thinks Beast boy.

"Well, now I have to ask you a question," says Raven her eyes now fixed on Beast boy's eyes of emerald green.

"Uhm, what is it, Raven," says Beast boy starting to blush but trying not to.

"What are your feelings regarding me," asks Raven looking him in his eyes so as to see his soul itself.

"Well, I," starts Beast boy caught somewhat unawares by this question and somewhat tranced by Raven's beautiful eyes.

_"Wow, she really is something else," Beast boy thinks to himself. _

_"Come on Beast, lets do this," thinks Beast boy. _

_"Focus on the task at hand, oh boy that's a first," thinks Beast boy. _

"Uhm, well, . . I . . really . . . like . . you . . . Raven and well I don't think it just ends there," says Beast boy.

"I knew it I just knew it," thinks Raven happily.

"Hmm, where did that come from I wonder," thinks Raven confused.

"So, what do you mean it doesn't end there," asks Raven intrigued.

"Well, I don't just like you, Raven," says Beast boy. "I think I lo…," starts Beast boy.

"Well, go on," says Raven trying to hold In her excitement.

"God, this is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be," thought Beast boy.

"Alright, darn it I think I love you Raven," says Beast boy.

"In fact, I think I have felt like that since the first time we met," says Beast boy.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it," thinks Beast boy to himself.

"Oh yeah, real walk in the park," thinks Beast boy sighing. Beast boy ponders looking down some.

"Well, she said she only likes me so I guess…," thinks Beast boy.

Raven had been heeding his thoughts for some time now after all she is telepathic ya know thus knowing exactly what she wanted to do.

Beast boy's thought are interrupted when Raven takes his hands in her own still staring into his eyes. If Beast boy had been thinking about something important he wasn't anymore as his brain pretty much went on vacation at that point. Now he begin to blush somewhat uncontrollably. Raven begins to feel warm all over and somewhat blissful.

"I don't recognize this emotion but I am definitely starting to like it," she thinks to herself smiling.

Beast boy who was already in a blissful state sees her smile and he then enters a heavenly bliss.

"This has got to be a dream or something," Beast boy thinks to himself looking into her eyes seeing them sparkle like the starlit sky.

"No, this isn't a dream," says Raven responding to his thought sweetly.

"My, he is soo cute. Why didn't I see this until now. Despite how he acts at times, he is just so adorable and is always sweet to me no matter

how I treat him at times," thinks Raven to herself.

"Uhm, Raven I..," starts Beast boy.

"Darn it, I can't take this anymore," thinks Raven.

Raven draws in close to Beast boy so that their now inches apart. She places her arms around his neck. Beast boy is almost zoned completely out but manages to put his arms around her waist. This was all the encouragement Raven needed. She presses her lips to his and her feelings of bliss, warmth and joy reach new heights. She starts to think to herself that perhaps she was pushing herself on Beast boy when he starts kissing her back. The two spend about 5 to 10 minutes in this kissing embrace yet for them it seems like a lot longer. During this time, the entire Teen Titan group has turned out for the event as they sort of saw it coming from a far off distance.

"Oh, they are so adorable," whispers Starfire to Robin.

"Yeah, I knew he had it bad for her since they first met," whispers Robin.

"Mm hmm, only a matter of time," whispers Cyborg.

"Well, that wasn't so hard now was is," whispers Laserai to Angel.

"Hmm, well she still hasn't experienced all of her emotions in the field yet," whispers Angel.

"Yeah, but Raven hasn't caused anything to break so that has got to be a good thing," whispers Cyborg.

"True," agrees Robin.

"Time is the only thing that keeps her from accomplishing what she needs to do," whispers Laserai.

What Raven did not know was that during the battle with Dr. Light, Laserai had released all of her emotions from the mirror she used to control them, one at a time, until they had all been released. As Laserai and Angel, expected her emotions had balanced out perfectly. Of course, they still had a ways to go in helping her to properly control and express them but a start had been made.

Beast boy and Raven finally release their embrace somewhat short of breath and both furiously blushing. It was only because they were running short of breath that they had stopped. As they once again look into each others eyes, Raven sees something out of the corner of her eye. She turns around to see the Teen Titan gang all there and her face faults as she blushes. Beast boy also turns to see what causes her so much turmoil and does the same.

"Oh boy, I guess you guys know now," says Beast boy still blushing.

"Wha, when the heck did you guys get here," says Raven surprised.

"Well, I wondered where Beast boy was and went looking for him finally coming up here," says Cyborg.

"Upon seeing you two like you were, I went and got all the others so they could see and believe that I was telling the truth," says Cyborg.

"So, uhm, what do you guys think," says Beast boy.

"It was sort of inevitable the way you two would go at it. I was kinda expecting it," says Robin with a thumbs up.

"You to seem perfect together, I hope it all works out in the end," says Starfire smiling.

"Yeah, man you always had it bad for her from the beginning so like Robin said, it was sort of unavoidable," says Cyborg smiling.

"Well, I am going to get some shut eye, okay, it is late and I don't think tomorrow will be another uneventful day," says Raven still blushing

heading for her room.

"Wait, I will walk you there," says Beast boy following her.

"You really don't have to but thanks," says Raven now walking beside Beast boy.

The two reach the door to Raven's room and look at each other.

"Well, guess I will see you tomorrow," says Beast boy looking down.

"Okay," says Raven opening her door. Beast boy starts to turn to leave but Raven grabs his hand causing him to turn around.

She moves in swiftly and presses her lips to his for a quick kiss that soon becomes a long one lasting some five minutes. She finally breaks away from the kiss breathing a little heavily.

"Well, good night, Beast Boy," Raven says sweetly still blushing.

"Good night, Raven," says Beast boy blushing as well.

Raven closes the door and changing into her sleepwear lays on her bed and soon falls asleep dreaming about Beast boy.

Beast boy goes into the kitchen to rustle up something to eat and finds some leftover pizza they had earlier. He heats up a few slices in the microwave then sits at the table and munches on them. The rest of the titans decide to recline on the roof and sleep under the stars for the night. Beast boy goes over to sit on the couch and watches a random DVD movie on the big screen called Titan AE or something like that. Before the movie is over, he is soon asleep on the couch dreaming about who else, Raven. During the night, Laserai awakens and dispatches a huge sortie of task bots to the city to restore and repair it. With a little luck, by the time dawn arrives the next morning the task bots will have the city in its original condition.

_Task bots are small intricate robots designed and created by unknown means. The technology can only be maintained but no one thus far has been successful in duplicating it. The task bots are controlled by individual AI that only the Intrepid computer AI rivals. These task bots were once dwellers of a lone planet in the far reaches of the galaxy. Yet, once they heard of the recar and their destructive capability, they took the side of Laserai and now support him in anything he asks of them. They have grand master building and repair skills and can speed build and repair with excellent precision. Being very mechanically inclined, they are heavily used for ship maintenance aboard the LASR Solareign._

* * *

So folks, I am sure you were looking for some interaction between Beast boy and Raven so there you are. Now are you happy. () I know I am. This is my best work yet ha, ha. Alright, I am looking over the story and may be making so adjustments regarding the paragraph style. This is not quite my first Fanfic but it is my first with this much feedback. Yet, since I am trying to better my skills as an accomplished author, taking advice is part of the gig so tell me what you think is good and what needs to improve. () I guarantee your advice will not be taken lightly and steps WILL be made to improve whatever the problem may be. Well, get ready for the next chapter to this saga: "Finishing Touches". Till then see ya next time. Laserai Out () 


	5. Finishing Touches Part I

**Teen Titans**

**_To Assist A Raven In Despair _**

By: Laserai

* * *

**Finishing Touches – Part I**

(Yep That's Right! Part I as in I of II) ()

* * *

**Notice To Readers:** This Fanfic inspired and thus dedicated to some of the most outstanding authors I have ever had the privilege of reading Fanfic from: Ansa, A.N.D, and Sango Mistress.

**Legal Notice**: I like totally do not own Teen Titans as they are the property of WB, DZ Comics and others. Otherwise I would be like the luckiest guy in the universe. Yet, I do claim ownership to Laserai and all related works so watch yourselves and play nice alright and no copying.

**Additional Notice to Readers:** Well, hope you guys are liking what your reading here thus far. Kinda hard to tell since the rate of reviews have like seriously slowed down. ( ) sigh Come on folks, tell me what's on your mind. Hey, help me out here, there have been some **_300_** readers checking this story okay, I know my extended stats have told me so. sigh Surely there must be something you liked. () For all those who have submitted reviews already, thanks. If it is possible, could everyone review each chapter and let me know. waves hands around Its just a thought, okay. () I don't want to force anything, just want to help you out is all. sigh Well, expect some more action in this fanfic as we introduce more members of the Laserai character cast into the story. The arch villain, Slade may make an appearance in this fanfic. Well, on with the show!()

* * *

Last Time On Teen Titans – To Assist A Raven In Despair

_Beast boy goes into the kitchen to rustle up something to eat and finds some leftover pizza they had earlier. He heats up a few slices in the microwave then sits at the table and munches on them. The rest of the titans decide to recline on the roof and sleep under the stars for the night. Beast boy goes over to sit on the couch and watches a random DVD movie on the big screen called Titan AE or something like that. Before the movie is over, he is soon asleep on the couch dreaming about who else, Raven. During the night, Laserai awakens and dispatches a huge sortie of task bots to the city to restore and repair it. With a little luck, by the time dawn arrives the next morning the task bots will have the city in its original condition. _

* * *

The next morning arrives and is a day of simple beauty. The day has only begun so the sky is a fair blue and the sun hasn't even made its presence yet. Starfire, who had fallen asleep in Robin's embrace on the roof top, rises early to start on breakfast. As she enters the living room, she notices that the big screen TV is on and the front door is open. The room itself is in quite a mess and tables and such have been turned over. Some broken glass is scattered about on the floor likely from some of the lamps that are now shattered and also on the floor.

Starfire seeing this runs back to tell the others. On the way, she notices a small broken flask shattered near the door to Raven's room. The door for some reason has been opened. Starfire, curious to see if she is alright, chances a peak inside to see if Raven is okay.

"Raven, are you alright," asks Starfire.

There is no answer.

"Raven, is everything okay," says Starfire now a little worried.

"Wha, what is it already," says Raven rousing from her slumber now starting to rub her eyes.

"Well, I was wondering if everything was alright," says Starfire with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I am okay," says Raven.

"Hey, wait a minute, how did you get in here anyway," says Raven with an eyebrow up.

"Umm, well the living room is like really messed up and the front door was open and..," rambles Starfire.

"Whoa, hold on there," says Raven interrupting her.

Raven now places her hands on Starfire's shoulders and looks at her.

_"Hmm, she seems awfully worried about something," thinks Raven. _

"Okay, now what exactly is going on and slowly," asks Raven.

Starfire sighs.

"Okay, I got up early to make breakfast for everyone but when I got to the living room it was likely totally torn apart with stuff thrown all over the place. The big screen was still on and the front door was wide open and appears to have been forced open," says Starfire fretting.

"WHAT," exclaims Raven flying out of her room still in her sleepwear.

She surveys the room observing the damage with a close eye.

Her exclamation wakes up the rest of the Titans sleeping on the roof so that they come running down to see with Laserai and Angel just behind them. Soon they all begin to look about the room and observe the damage and the forced open door. Books are thrown all about the floor in chaotic fashion.

"Hmm, seems as though somebody was here and they were definitely struggling or something," says Angel staying in the hall.

"Uhm, guys," says Cyborg worried coming back out of the hall from checking the Titans's rooms.

"What is it Cyborg," asks Robin with concern.

"Where the heck is Beast Boy, I thought he went down here to watch a movie last night," says Cyborg scratching his head.

"What, I hadn't even noticed he was missing," says Raven suddenly worried.

Laserai observes distinctive scratch marks on the floor leading out the front door. He also notices the flask near Raven's door and examines the residue.

"Sleeping potion designed to turn into a mist upon air contact, if I didn't know any better," says Laserai.

"Hmm," says Laserai.

"What does this mean," says Angel.

"Uhm, Raven, you didn't hear any of this," says Laserai testing his theory.

"No, I don't understand. . ," starts Raven.

"Hmm, looks like we need to investigate," says Laserai interrupting.

"What do you mean," asks Robin.

"I believe your Titan, Beast boy has been taken," exclaims Laserai looking up at everyone rather serious.

"No . . ., BB," exclaims Raven.

Meanwhile at an Unknown Location in a Warehouse Some Several Hundreds of Miles Away

Beast boy changes back to normal and begins to wakes up with a terrible headache and look around to behold he is now in a dark warehouse. The area he is in well lit but the walls of the warehouse are hard to make out as the rest of the place is pretty dark. Its not a friendly place by no means and is silent as a tomb, literally.

_Beast boy frantically thinks back. . ._

The last thing he remembered was being on the couch at the tower then suddenly awakening to a sound. The sound was the front door being rammed against. At the same time, the door to Raven's room begins to open as well. A flask of some sort was thrown at the door bursting its contents that being a sleeping powder. This tactic successfully works on Raven keeping her asleep and unable to hear anything that was to follow.

Beast boy gets up to inspect the noise and just then the front door bursts open. Standing there is Mammoth slamming his hands together. Beast boy changes into a lion to take him on but forgets about Raven's room. A gadget, courtesy of Gizmo, rolls out of the hall into the room next to Beast boy. Beast boy leaps away from the object but not fast enough as it explodes being a sonic flash bomb. The bomb also throws out a powerful shockwave knocking stuff all over the place. Being unable to see or hear, Beast boy is helpless to sense the large mammoth hand that slams him to the floor knocking him out. Jinx comes out of the hall as well with a bag of remaining sleeping powders on her shoulder.

"Well, with all that racket you might have woken up the rest of the titans," says Jinx.

"Luckily, I took care of them myself with one of my trusty sleep powders," says Jinx lightly patting the bag on her shoulder.

"Arghh, why are we doing this again," says Mammoth frustrated now holding Beast boy by his hind legs.

"We needed bait to lure those Teen titans into a well set trap Slade has set up for them, so hurry up and lets get outta here already," says Jinx starting to leave.

Mammoth follows behind grumbling a bit while dragging Beast boy, currently a lion as his claws drag the ground. Closely following is Gizmo who stops briefly and laughs evilly for a bit then follows them.

_The thought ends._

"Aw man, where the heck am I," says Beast boy rubbing his head.

"Well, for now you are where you should be," says a voice.

"Who the heck is that," says Beast boy.

"Ha, ha, ha, don't tell me you can't guess who this is," says the voice.

"Hey, your Slade aren't you," says Beast boy.

"Yep, so the beast can think after all," says Slade.

"Where the heck are you," says Beast boy thinking of changing into a Raptor.

"Don't even bother, the cage around you will prevent you from doing anything to me," says Slade.

"What, there is no..," starts Beast boy. "

Just then a cage appears around Beast boy of some strange yet familiar alloy metal.

"Hmm, I could just turn into a brontosaurus and bust this cage easy," thinks Beast boy.

As if to answer Beast boy's thoughts he soon hears another voice.

"Well, you would be surprised to know that I had a shall we say part in designing your cage," says a scholar looking guy who is in fact Mad Mod.

"No way. . . how did you get out of the pin," says Beast boy bewildered.

Mad mod shrugs his shoulders and smiles at Beast boy's bewildered look.

"Oh and those irons on your feet and hands are my signature design as I am sure you recognize them," says Mad Mod smiling evilly as these now appear on Beast boy with a metallic snap.

"Oh, no, now I can't change," Beast boy thinks now worried.

"Well, all we do now is wait on your titan friends," says Slade.

"Yes, I am sure they will come to rescue you," says Mad Mod.

"Ha, ha, ha, this compassion they show for one another will be their down fall," says Slade now walking forward out of the darkness toward Beast boy.

What will become of our beloved Beast Boy? Will he end up being the prisoner of Slade and Mad Mod for all time? Will the Teen Titans ever find him and what terrors await them when they do?

Find out in the fanfic next chapter addition: Finishing Touches - Part Two!

* * *

Alright folks, I "decided to rattle the wagon a bit", "rock the boat", "rumble the train". . . alright I will stop now. () Well, how's that for a cliffhanger. Come on, just couldn't help myself really, he he, he. Ahem, anyway, as you can see some old time villains are joining in on the fun for what will eventually be a grand master showdown of the Titans vs. the villains! Of course, the continuous key element will be some romance mixed right in for a recipe spelling nothing short of a fanfic masterpiece. Ha, ha! Stay tuned for the latest chapter of this exciting fanfic, Finishing Touches – Part Two . . . on this same bat channel . . . on this same bat station. () Laserai Out! Oh yeah, have you reviewed, if not PLEEEAASEE do so now okay. . . . with sugar on top. Hmm, maybe that's a lil over the top . . . oh well. sigh 


	6. Finishing Touches Part II

Teen Titans

**To Assist A Raven In Despair**

By: Laserai

* * *

**Dedication Notice To Readers:** This Fanfic inspired and thus dedicated to some of the most outstanding authors I have ever had the privilege of reading Fanfic from: Ansa, A.N.D and Sango Mistress.

**Legal Notice**: I like totally do not own Teen Titans as they are the property of WB, DZ Comics and others. Otherwise I would be like the luckiest guy in the universe. Yet, I do claim ownership to Laserai and all related works so watch yourselves and play nice alright and no copying.

Additional Legal Notice

_Cars and model designs used in this fanfic are the property of their perspective copyright holders._

**Lamborghini**, the **Diablo SV** and all related belong to the **Lamborghini S.p.A.**

**Mc Laren**, **F1** and all related works belong to the **Mc Laren S.p.A. **

**Ferrari**, **550 Marinello**, distinctive designs and all related works are the property of the **Ferrari S.p.A.**

**Dodge Intrepid** and all related works are the property of the **Chrysler-Daimler S.p.A.**

**FORD**, **Mustang** and all related works and distinctive designs are the property of the **Ford Motors S.p.A.**

Since these are not the property of myself (Laserai) I do not express ownership of any kind and therefore only wish to make use of them to further popularity with these respectable manufacturers and assist advertising.

**Cautionary Notice:** The driving styles described in this fanfic are strictly fantasy in nature and are indeed dangerous and should not be duplicated in anyway. Please pay heed to all safety and traffic laws applicable in your state of residence staying in compliance with them at all times to avoid possible complication with local, state or federal authorities.

**Advisory Notice:** The mention of the **S.W.A.T.** unit in this fanfic is strictly in accordance with story line and does not in anyway direct anything derogatory at this grand and honorable American police division which we hold with high regard. The mention of the **C.S.I.** TV show is mentioned to familiarize certain topics covered in this fan fiction and once again does not in anyway express anything derogatory towards this honored and much needed police division. The mention of the TV show **"When High Speed Police Chases Go Bad"** though possibly not the exact name of the TV show is strictly used once again to familiarize what is being covered topic wise in this fan fiction and nothing more. All references are used for strictly familiarization

**Notice to Readers:** Sorry for the wait folks but this is a cliffhanger so it doesn't have any real effect unless one is left to hang for a little while. () Well, not too long of course lest you lose your grip and lose interest. Well, expect the Titans to put to work all their arsenal as they try to solve this puzzle of finding their captured comrade. Well, on with the much awaited show. () & uhm. . . please like review "pwetty" please.

* * *

() **WARNING! ****FOLKS, _THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER SO BE READY OKAY!_** ()

Finishing Touches – Part II

* * *

Last Time On Teen Titans – To Assist A Raven In Despair 

_"Well, all we do now is wait on your titan friends," says Slade. _

_"Yes, I am sure they will come to rescue you," says Mad Mod._

_"Ha, ha, ha, this compassion they show for one another will be their down fall," says Slade now walking forward out of the darkness toward Beast boy._

_What will become of our beloved Beast Boy? _

_Will he end up being the prisoner of Slade and Mad Mod for all time? _

_Will the Teen Titans ever find him and what terrors await them when they do?_

* * *

Meantime - Back at the Titan Tower

Everyone starts to panic and become worried. Raven is frustrated and angry at herself for not being able to do something to prevent B.B.'s capture. The rest of the Titans are also likewise frustrated about the situation as to how the culprits managed to get into the Tower undetected in the first place.

"Okay, everybody calm down," shouts Laserai getting everyone's attention.

"So, what are we going to do," says Cyborg.

"First, everyone outside, this is technically a crime scene yet the local police are not likely to do anything to assist as I sort of think this just might be a little out of their league," says Laserai.

"So, what are we going to do," exclaims Raven.

"Stand aside," says Angel directing everyone out of the tower realizing what Laserai was intending to do.

Laserai follows them as well further confusing them then all is made clear. Laserai hits a sequence of buttons on his arm band and an audible continuous beep is heard emitting all the way outside from the Solareign. The cargo bay opens and four specially designed task bots that are all white in color fly out and stop in front of Laserai. Laserai places his hands behind his back like a military general then begins pacing in front of the bots finally stopping at the front-center of the bots.

"Task bot FSD Leader, present yourself," says Laserai suddenly turning and addressing the task bots.

An all white task bot with a distinctive red stripe that is not present on the other three bots flies slightly forward and stops.

"FSD Taskbot Crime Force reporting for duty, Captain," says the task bot.

"FSD, what does that stand for, I wonder," exclaims Starfire.

"Forensic Science Division," says Angel.

"Forensic science, what the heck is that," says Robin.

"Surely you have watched the TV show **C.S.I.****Ô** before haven't you," says Cyborg.

"Oh, that detective police work except almost at a microscopic level," says Robin.

"Exactly," says Cyborg.

"Alright, FSD bots, I want this entire tower scanned for anything suspicious and rule out our presence as some elements may have been tampered with," says Laserai.

"Got it," adds Laserai to confirm.

"Affirmative, Captain," says the lead task bot.

"Download the Tower Floor schematics from the Solareign central computer then get on it," says Laserai.

"Aye sir," says the FSD lead bot.

_Laserai steps aside to let the bots get to work. _

"Unit 002, please conduct full scale scan and investigation on the rooftop and report all findings," says the lead task bot.

"Aye sir," says one bot who takes off into the air up to the tower roof top.

"Unit 003, perform extensive scan and investigative works on the tower rooms being careful not to tamper with anything in the rooms and be certain to close doors to each room upon complete scan," says the lead bot.

"Aye sir," says another task bot who enters the front door way to begin scans of the rooms in the tower.

"Unit 004, you are to perform perimeter and tower hall scans and investigation for any evidence and report in as well," says the lead bot.

"And what of you sir," asks task bot unit 004.

"I will perform scans and investigation on the living room, kitchen and dining area," says the lead bot.

"Aye sir," says task bot unit 004 who begins scanning the ground around the tower for any evidence.

_The lead bot enters the tower and begins its own scans of the tower._

"Man, those are some seriously handy bots, there," says Cyborg.

"Yep, I am fairly confident that plenty of evidence should be found to lock on to the culprits responsible for this catastrophe," says Laserai.

"So, Laserai shall we call back our drop ship," asks Angel suddenly remembering it.

"Hmm, we may need her later I suppose," says Laserai pressing a series of sequences on his arm band.

The drop ship, LASR Valuis that Laserai and Angel had left parked near the planet Jupiter fires its engines and after jumping to tele-warp factor 5 then heads toward earth to rejoin them. A few minutes later, it is seen entering earth's atmosphere and lands beside Laserai.

"Okay, Valuis, divert to surface mode," says Laserai.

The drop ship automatically teleports all of its cargo on board outside. The drop ship suddenly begins to transform its shape dramatically until it now resembles a jet black 31st century futuristic stretch version of a **Mc. Laren F1**Ô sports car.

The car is about the length of a cargo van and has six doors on it as it has three rows of seats. Don't be fooled by its size as the engine in this beauty is an LASL Special Edition VX-2000 SSRÔ capable of reaching land speeds of _750_ miles per hour with a zero to sixty in only _3.5 seconds_ on any terrain. The car has three wheel sets with the main set in the front for steering and two sets in the back for maximum speed. On its roof are twin police cruiser emergency lights of blue and green, one set at the front and the other at its rear. A mounted custom bumper guard is at the front of the vehicle also similar to police cruisers. Aside from some serious hardware on board and some slight modifications to the exterior there is a resemblance to the Mc. Laren we are familiar with today.

Upon complete transformation, the engine on the vehicle starts to test that everything is okay. After a few diagnostic checks and some engine revs, the engine turns off and the driver door open. By now Cyborg's gawk has almost started to turn into one of Beast boy's signature drooling stares.

"I call this beauty, the LASR Valuis Landcruiser IV," says Laserai.

_A man whom Laserai refers to as Starlit suddenly walks up with two other new persons no one has seen before. _

"Hey, Starlit, nice of you to join us," says Laserai noticing him.

Starlit nods.

"Oh, Titans I would like to introduce you to two of my fellow elite team members," says Laserai.

The Titans walk over to meet them.

A man in a long black western trench coat with a matching black cowboy hat walks up next to Laserai.

"This here is Felix Cross, our recon spy," says Laserai gesturing to the man.

"What's happening, glad to be here to meet the great Teen Titans," says Felix.

A very attractive woman with red hair and a tank top and blue jeans walks up and stands near Laserai putting a hand on his shoulder.

"This is the Solareign's top notch pilot, Sylvia," says Laserai.

"Wow, I have heard so much about you guys, this is an honor," says Sylvia.

Everyone greets the two members.

"So, how's the investigation going," asks Starlit.

"Not sure, but I expect the results of the FSD units soon," says Laserai looking to the Tower.

_Starlit looks over at Cyborg who is still gawking at the Valuis. _

"She is a real beauty isn't she," says Starlit.

"Yeah, where did you find a girl like that," says Cyborg referring to the car.

"Well, nowhere, built it myself," says Starlit proudly.

"No way, because I built our T-Car as well," says Cyborg pointing to the T-Car parked nearby.

"Well, lets see here," says Starlit walking over to it and looking over it.

"May I," says Starlit tapping the hood of the car.

"Oh, sure," says Cyborg walking over and opening the hood.

"Now this is some excellent craftsmanship," says Starlit looking over the car's internals.

"You really thinks so," says Cyborg.

"Yes, your design is about a century ahead of its time," says Starlit.

"Are you for real," says Cyborg.

"Yes, the major auto manufacturers likely don't even have blueprints for anything like this just yet," says Starlit.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't compare to that," says Cyborg looking over at the Valuis.

"Oh, well, not quite but that's only because we have access to a lot of more resources in the future," says Starlit nodding.

"Guys, as much as I would like to sit here and let you continue to converse about your cars, we have pending matters," shouts Laserai pointing at the FSD task bots that have reassembled.

"Oh, man why didn't you says something," says Starlit running over.

"Okay, so what did they find," says Cyborg also running over.

"Alright, FSD lead bot, you have the floor," says Laserai.

_The lead task bot turns to everyone then projects a screen on the wall and begins speaking._

Investigative works have recovered the following several key items from the investigation:

1) Several Foreign Hair Follicles

2) A Finger Print Acquired from the front door

3) Several broken flasks with identical finger prints on them found at the roof top and door to raven's room door

4) The remains of what appears to have been a special edition sonic flash bomb

Thus the following information was acquired:

1) The Hair Follicles have been cross-referenced with DNA archives here tracing them to a criminal named Mammoth

2) The Finger print acquired from the front door confirms Mammoth's presence

3) The flasks were confirmed to only be purchased by one organization: H.I.V.E.

4) The finger prints on the flasks match that of a criminal named Jinx

5) The sonic flash bomb remains match that of one purchased at a special arms dealer. . . the purchaser being Gizmo

"I knew those H.I.V.E. scum had something to do with this," says Robin.

"Yes, but I wonder if Slade is involved," says Raven.

"Good question," replies Robin.

"Investigative works complete, analysis verified," says the task bot.

"So where did they go," asks Laserai and Raven simultaneously.

"According to piracy data stolen from satellite recon photos, a unidentified car pulled up to this tower last night about four o'clock in the morning and left about 20 minutes after," reports the lead task bot.

"We were able to track the car by crossing over multiple satellite systems stealing recon photos locating the car's final stop in a desert region some 575 miles from this locale off the main desert highway. The car's locale is in this area however exact details are unknown as the car may have entered some secret entrance," reports the lead bot.

Just then a radio transmission can be heard as the lead bot converses with another task bot in a different locale.

"Wait, recon bot dispatched to the last known locale of the car to investigate has confirmed the presence of the culprit car and has been following it. The car has the three bandits inside and has just entered the city," says the lead task bot.

"The car has stopped in front of a jewelry store and a robbery appears to be now taking place," says the lead task bot.

By now the Titans have already gotten into the T-Car and Laserai and his four other team mates have gotten into there car and start off following them. The T-Car suddenly stops after only a few meters.

"What, what is going on," exclaims Cyborg who is at the driver's seat.

"Don't know but we don't have time for this," says Robin.

The Landcruiser pulls up and Laserai who is driving opens the two rear doors.

"Get in, you can ride with us," says Laserai.

"Alright, but what about my baby," exclaims Cyborg getting in.

The rest of the Titans also get in and the car doors close.

"Don't worry, the tasks bots will watch over it," says Starlit.

Laserai presses some buttons on his arm band and some task bots emerge from the Intrepid and take up sentry positions around the T-Car. One of the bots reveal some very large and advanced chain style machine guns and begin scanning for any hostile targets with laser scopes.

"Okay, lets get a move on," says Cyborg relieved.

The Landcruiser speeds off like a jet off the city to see if they can catch up to the car and trail it back to the secret hideout where Beast boy is likely being held. The Landcruiser still on rural street reaches some 155 miles per hour as it tears down the street.

"Man, this thing is fast," says Cyborg.

"Darn right it is, ha ha," exclaims Starlit.

"You having fun," says Angel looking at Laserai.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot how fun it is driving this thing," says Laserai smiling.

"Just don't wreck it, alright," says Starlit fretting.

"Lighten up, this car is virtually indestructible being made out of the rarest metal ores around," says Laserai.

"Alright, Emergency Mode," says Laserai.

The Landcruiser's emergency lights come on and its headlights and some other on-board exterior lights also begin to flash like an emergency vehicle. The car slows down as it now enters the city. The car slides around a turn and heads toward the jewelry store. They arrive to see the bandits getting into a red **Ferrari 550 Marinello****Ô** who are soon clearly identified as Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth.

The Landcruiser slows down as they want the bandits to take them back to the hideout.

The three notice the approaching car yet are confused as they have never seen it before.

"Aw, man, the cops," says Mammoth.

"Hey, I didn't know this city had a police **S.W.A.T.** unit," says Jinx.

"Naw, that ain't no cops, I see Robin in there," says Gizmo pointing.

"I don't know who that is but come on, lets get outta here before my bomb explodes," says Gizmo pointing at the store.

"Alright, "says Jinx as she starts the car and floors it laying some rubber to the pavement with some dust.

"Lets get em," says Cyborg.

"Roger that, activate police pursuit mode," says Laserai.

The Landcruiser deploys armor on its body and some live ammunition side and grill mount machine guns activate at the front of the car in its grill and sides. The car's siren blares in American police fashion as the car lays up some smoke in the air as it begins its pursuit. The jewelry store explodes sending rubble into the street missing the Landcruiser that just passes.

The bandit car tears around a turn throwing more rubber smoke in the air going about 50 mph. The Landcruiser keeps up with them effortlessly and comes around the turn in similar fashion. The bandits charge fearlessly towards a busy intersection with death like intent. On a red light the bandits plows right through smashing a sedan aside without losing a beat. Although the sedan goes airborne slamming into a nearby wall, damaged beyond belief, aside from some sparks from the impact, the **Ferrari****Ô** moves on unaffected.

A police cruiser off to the side notes this blatant and clear defiant action and radios in for other units.

"Uh, Laserai, how are we going to clear this," says Robin looking ahead at the now congested intersection ahead.

Laserai floors the Landcruiser instantly jumping from 50 to 100 in less than a second. Just as it seems they are going to hit the traffic head on, Laserai presses a button on the steering wheel rocketing the Landcruiser into the air via its under carriage thrusters. The Landcruiser via its rear thrusters glides clear across the traffic to the other side of the intersection with a smooth landing courtesy of its thrusters continuing the pursuit.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming," exclaims Cyborg.

"Woo hoo, that was fun," exclaims Starfire.

"Yep, lots of surprises in this ole girl," says Starlit grinning.

"Seems that **Ferrari****Ô** they have is definitely not stock," says Starlit.

"No bull, there that's for sure," says Laserai.

They blaze through some other intersections and near misses until they are out of the city and about a 450 mile straight desert run lays before them with a single **Dodge Intrepid****Ô **police cruiser in pursuit. Because today happens to be a holiday the freeway is empty and no cars are present. Just as the Landcruiser pulls on to the freeway after them, Laserai notices that about seven or eight police **Chevrolet Impala****Ô** police cruisers have also joined in the pursuit of the **Ferrari****Ô** not only because of the intersection incident but the bank robbery and explosion. Being familiar with the Landcruiser from prior experience, they see no point in trying to pull it over but ally themselves with it

"Alright, lets see what this baby can do," says Jinx putting the pedal to the metal.

"Ha, ha, ha, keep up with this," says Gizmo looking back at their pursuers.

The **Ferrari****Ô** jumps forward starting to pull away from the Landcruiser.

"Oh right, like that is going to do you any good, "says Laserai giving the gas pedal some pressure.

The Landcruiser starts to speed up quickly regaining the distance between them. The two cars are now approaching 150 miles per hour.

"Uhm, we got a major problem here," says a police officer on his radio in one of the pursuing cruisers.

"Yep, unit one is right, we need to call in the special units here to desert interstate freeway 139, we got a 457 here," says an officer on his radio in another pursuing cruiser.

"They are already en-route," responds dispatch.

"Copy that," says a police officer on his radio.

Soon enough, two **Lamborghini Diablo SV****Ô** special edition police cruisers, pull up beside the other cruisers. The officers in the **Chevrolet Impala****Ô** cruisers motion ahead at the fleeing **Ferrari****Ô** now almost a speck in the distance. The **Lamborghini****Ô** cruisers now activate their sirens and lights and speed off leaving the **Chevrolet Impala****Ô** cruisers behind who continue pursuit for backup reasons in case they stop.

A set of four **Ford Mustang****Ô** police cruisers soon pull ahead from behind as well following the **Lamborghini****Ô** cruisers to provide high speed backup. At this the **Dodge Intrepid****Ô** and **Chevrolet Impala****Ô** cruisers abort pursuit seeing it as rather pointless.

"How in the world are they keeping up with us," exclaims Jinx concerning the ever pursuing Landcruiser.

"Well, lets give em the juice," says Mammoth smiling as he looks at a red button on the dash.

"Hmm, excellent idea," says Jinx.

_Gizmo turns back around and sits properly bracing himself. _

"Okay, here we go," says Jinx her eyes glowing as she hits the red button.

The **Ferrari****Ô** starts to fall back then, with a screech of its wheels and some blue fire from its exhaust, it begins to pull off swiftly until it reaches 200 miles per hour.

"No way, that is definitely, NOT stock," says Laserai slamming the gas pedal causing the Landcruiser's engine powerhouse to rev high with a glorious sound.

The Landcruiser lowers to the ground once it reaches 159 mph to reduce wind speed. The Landcruiser is equally swift to catch up and is behind them once more just as before. Jinx looks in her left mirror to see their pursuer once again. This time she also notices there is now a **Lamborghini****Ô** police cruiser on one side and another one on that side. She also sees the for **Mustang****Ô** cruisers just behind them.

"NO FREAKING WAY," Jinx shouts.

"What, what is it," says Gizmo looking around to see the police barrage now after them.

"What the . . Alright, that's it," says Gizmo who looks down at a bag near him and slides it over.

He lets out the middle back seat which is actually a computer console. The screen activates and on it is the car behind them in a target reticule.

"Okay, you bastards, chew on this," says Gizmo pressing some buttons.

Some panels on the **Ferrari's****Ô** rear bumper slide over to expose some missile launchers. Then some missiles are fired at their pursuer. The Landcruiser successfully swerves and misses them. The police cruisers likewise take evasive action. Unfortunately, one of the **Mustang's****Ô** is not quite as nimble and is clipped by one of the missiles causing it to fly into the air and land hard on its roof top like in one of those TV series flicks **"When High Speed Police Chases Go Bad" ****Ô**. Debris is sent cascading all over the street as the cruiser slides and tumbles a bit before coming to a stop behind them still on its roof. Two of the other **Mustang****Ô** units fall back swiftly to assist there downed cruiser comrade.

"Darn it, take this homing missiles FIRE," shouts Gizmo pressing some more buttons.

The homing missiles fire and approach the Landcruiser.

The Landcruiser slows up a bit to gain some distance.

"Incoming homing missiles," says Starlit who observes a computer console built into the dash of the Landcruiser.

"Interceptors FIRE," says Laserai.

"Aye," says Starlit pressing some buttons.

The guns fire some 70MM fast moving interceptor-style missiles that hit the incoming missiles.

"Alright, bulls eye," says Starlit.

"Humph, seems these guys only want to dish out some trouble," says Cyborg.

"Well, then we'll give them some trouble," says Laserai with a smirk.

Starlit already knowing what do presses some buttons.

"Guns ready for duty," says Starlit.

"Show em what we got just to let em know we mean business," says Laserai.

"Cruiser guns, OPEN FIRE," shouts Starlit.

The guns at the front of the Landcruiser as well as its side begin to lay down some heavy artillery yet none of it seems to be having any effect as they ricochet off the target with the familiar repetitious sound. Some officers in the pursuing **Mustang****Ô** cruiser also open fire at the **Ferrari****Ô** yet their fire is also having no effect.

"CEASE FIRE," shouts Starlit stopping the Landcruiser's auto gun assault.

"Wha, its not having any effect," says Laserai.

"So it would seem, so it would seem," says Starlit.

"Well, we want them to get to where they are trying to go and judging from our mile trip counter, we are almost there," says Laserai shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, almost butt kicking time," says Cyborg punching a fist in his hand.

"Hmm, likewise," says Raven her eyes glowing white.

"Well, somebody is fired up and ready to kick some well, he hem ya'll know what I'm talking about," says Starlit snickering.

"Come on, we gotta make it," says Jinx.

"Yep, Slade is counting on us setting up the Titans," says Gizmo.

"Yeah, but do you think he knows about these friends they have made," says Mammoth gesturing to the Landcruiser and its other police buddies.

"We will know soon enough," Jinx says.

The **Ferrari****Ô** exits the Freeway via an off ramp and turns on to a rural dirt road seeming to go no where. The Landcruiser follows them off the freeway with the other police units following them. Hmm, doesn't seem that we are getting any where fast, says Laserai noting the ill traveled dirt road. Just then the **Ferrari****Ô** in front of them disappears from view through some weird arch stretched across the lone dirt road. Laserai hits the brakes stopping the Landcruiser with a skidding jolt. The police units do likewise hanging back a little. The arch seems to connect to another place altogether.

"Hey, what's going on," says Cyborg.

"Yeah, lets get em," says Robin.

"Hmm, something just isn't right," says Laserai.

"Yep, this must be the entrance to the hideout yet this seems almost too easy," says Starlit.

"Yep, I guess you guys kinda have a point there," says Robin.

"Alright, so what now," exclaims Raven.

"On board task bot scouts, scan for an alternative entrance," says Laserai.

A small door slides open on the Landcruiser with a hum and with that three task bots fly out and begin looking for another way in.

The police units are soon radioed back and speed off to a bank robbery that has gone bad and turned into a gun battle requiring the skills of the entire police force. Laserai radios to them as they leave thanking them for the help. The officers respond accordingly.

"Hey, how do you know them anyway," says Cyborg scratching his head.

"This isn't my first time here you know," says Laserai.

"I have been here often to spend vacation time here," says Laserai.

"Yep, you would be surprised how much action you can find here," says Starlit.

"Yeah, its too bad we hadn't met sooner but that was some 5 years ago and we didn't even know about you guys then," says Angel.

"Well, I don't think the Titan Team had even formed yet at that time," says Robin.

Just then some commando men in black military uniforms emerge from the arch and surround the car each one being armed with automatic machine guns and other weapons of sorts.

"Get out of the car now," shouts the men.

"Hmm, perhaps we can play this to our advantage," says Laserai.

"What do you mean," asks Robin.

"These bastards don't know who their messing with," says Starlit.

"Yep, as far as they know, were just ordinary police officers to them well aside from you guys," says Laserai.

"Alright, I think I know the perfect man for the job," says Starlit.

"What do you mean," asks Laserai.

"I am trading places with Shing back at the Solareign," says Starlit.

"Once I am back, I will fly the Solareign here to provide cover fire and help you guys out," adds Starlit.

"Make it so," says Laserai.

Starlit presses a few buttons then disappears and Shing, Laserai's first officer of the Intrepid now sits there. Shing is in his usual butt kicking garb of all black that he likes to wear when he is on a mission where hands on action is needed.

"Hey guys, this is my first officer, Shing who specializes in light speed martial arts known as Zen Po due to his kinetic abilities," says Laserai.

Laserai starts to speak to Shing about the mission but Shing motions him to stop.

"I already know the situation," replies Shing.

"Okay, we play there game till we get inside," says Laserai.

"The task bots we dispatched are at bay and will follow us after we have been supposedly detained. These task bots that we carry on board this car are what I like to call my commando task bots," says Laserai.

"They are equipped with deployable battle armor and extreme shielding," says Shing.

"Aside from these defense measures, they have plasma cannons and xenon laser turrets so they will be useful to us once we are locked down," says Angel.

The group agrees then gets out of the car surrendering.

_"Man, I hope this is the right thing to do," thinks Robin to himself. _

_"Whatever it takes," thinks Raven to herself determined. _

_"Suckers, they have no idea what's in store for them," thinks Cyborg._

The group is escorted inside the arch leaving the Landcruiser behind which closes its doors and deploys armor covering itself completely with an indestructible metal alloy. The car signals the Solareign of the status of everything. The Solareign heads toward there direction now at top air speed.

* * *

What plan do the Laserai team have up their sleeve?

Have the Titans given up in their search for Beast boy?

Will Raven see Beast boy alive or is this the end for them all?

**_FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:_** Finishing Touches – Part III.

* * *

**Additional Notice to Readers:** Hiya, guess what folks. . . . this is a three part chapter. Well, reviews have been kinda slow so I felt like raising the bar a little. How's about that for a cliffhanger.

What are they thinking? Why not simply bust in? What is there true plan? Well, you will have to wait and see what they decide to do in the next chapter. Mwah, ha, ha, laughs evilly

Well, the wait shouldn't be terribly long so till then see ya soon.

Laserai Out and be sure to review okay otherwise I might make this a four part chapter. grins evilly

Aright, maybe not but review okay. Come on, help a poor guy out alright. If you already have, spread the word and let people know about my fanfic. The fate of my real story with my characters rest on how good this fanfic does so I kinda really need to know what's up. The previous anonymous user ban has been lifted on my reviews so feel free to tell me what you think even if you're not a member.


	7. Finishing Touches Part III

Teen Titans

**To Assist A Raven In Despair**

By: Laserai

* * *

Finishing Touches – Part III

**

* * *

Dedication Notice To Readers: This Fanfic inspired and thus dedicated to some of the most outstanding authors I have ever had the privilege of reading Fanfic from: Ansa, A.N.D and Sango Mistress.**

**Legal Notice**: I like totally do not won Teen Titans as they are the property of WB, DZ Comics and others. Otherwise I would be like the luckiest guy in the universe. Yet, I do claim ownership to Laserai and all related works so watch yourselves and play nice alright and no copying.

**Notice to Readers:** Welcome back, my fellow readers! () This is by far my best work yet. I have just since another series of Teen Titan "Every dog has its day" as well have yet being inspired thus far. Truly masterful work but I am sure you guys already know that anyway. Okay, well my fanfic author listing has been recently updated so enjoy some new facts about me, the one you know as Laserai. This chapter continues with some action and fighting scenes followed by some drama and even yep some fluff after all this is romance too. Anywayz, this is the last addition to the chapter "Finishing Touches" so enjoy. ()

* * *

Last Time On Teen Titans – To Assist A Raven In Despair 

_Just then some men in black military uniforms emerge from the arch and surround the car each one being armed with automatic machine guns and weapons of sorts. Get out of the car now, shouts the men. _

_Starlit presses a few buttons then disappears and Shing, Laserai first officer of the Intrepid now sits there. Shing is in his usual butt kicking garb of all black that he likes to wear when he is on a mission where hands on action is needed. Laserai starts to speak but Shing motions him to stop. I already know the situation. Okay, we play there game till we get inside, says Laserai_

_The group agrees then gets out of the car surrendering. Man, I hope this is the right thing to do, thinks Robin to himself. Whatever it takes, thinks Raven to herself determined. Suckers, they have no idea what's in store for them, thinks Cyborg._

_The group is escorted inside the arch leaving the Landcruiser behind which closes its doors and deploys armor covering itself completely with an indestructible metal alloy. The car signals the Intrepid of the status of everything. The Intrepid heads toward there direction now at top air speed. _

_What plan do the Laserai team have up their sleeve? Have the Titans given up in their search for Beast boy? Will Raven see Beast boy alive or is this the end for them all? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: Finishing Touches – Part III._

* * *

The group our escorted into a warehouse that looks as though it has been deserted for some time as dust and debris are scattered about the floor. Many of the lights in the massive warehouse are off as the bulbs have blown out some time ago. Thus the majority of the warehouse is fairly dark and hardly visible. At the warehouse's center, brighter light can be seen and some sort of cage.

The group suddenly stops as they realize their escort is no longer present as they have faded into the darkness surrounding them.

"Now what," exclaims Sylvia confused.

"Now its time for you to scream," says a familiar voice out of the darkness to the right.

"Slade, where are you," shouts Robin turning to it.

"Say, this is kinda fun, ha, ha, ha," says Slade.

"Show yourself, man," says Cyborg.

"Hmm, I think not," says Slade.

"Where are you," shouts Robin again.

"I don't thinks its me you should be concerned with," says Slade.

"I think its time we put you titans to a true test," says another voice diverting the groups attention.

"Mad Mod, but that's impossible," says Cyborg recognizing the voice.

"That's right," says Jinx who emerges out of the darkness accompanied by Mammoth and Gizmo who is smiling evilly.

Mad Mod also emerges from the darkness with two creatures likely his own creation that look as though they are preparing to pounce.

"Alright, ready anytime and anywhere," replies Raven in her signature monotone voice as her eyes now glow black.

"Yep, what she said," says Cyborg activating his cannon arm.

"Lets go," says Robin pulling out two batarangs and readying himself with a stance.

"Well, this should be fun," says Starfire her eyes glowing green as she readies some energy beams in her hands.

"Titans get ready," says Robin as the Teen Titans take up a battle stance.

The Laserai Team separate and assemble near the Titans in a separate group.

"Just remember your not alone this time," says Laserai.

"Yep," says Angel.

"Lets do this," says Sylvia her eyes glowing with red flames in each one.

"Okay, lets give em a full plate of smack down with a side order of old school thrashing," says Felix.

"Prepare to terminate," says Shing. "

**BATTLE MODE X 5**," exclaims the Laserai Team in unison causing a large light to envelop the group.

Sylvia now wears a red leather suit with her two twin signature red and silver blasters in her hands twirling them in each hand effortlessly. Angel is now in her pink tinted silver armor with her royal family Divinity twin daggers in each hand. Felix has on a gold coat this time which he flies open to reveal his gold and redwood short barrel rifles. Felix now pulls them out and twirls each one loading them at the same time. Shing is now in a completely white stretch suit with a gold X on the front and white gloves on his hands. Laserai now is in his signature dragon style golden armor with his dragon forged sword.

The Laserai team takes up a battle stance.

"Laserai Team, get ready to bust em up," says Laserai the smile leaving his face.

"Hmm, you guys want to fight then, well, lets sock it to em," says Mammoth slamming his fists together in a fury.

"Alright, lets get em good," says Jinx now glowing completely violet as well as her eyes.

"Alright boys, do your thing," says Mad Mod signaling his creations to prepare to attack

"Mwah, ha, ha," exclaims Gizmo juggling several gadgets that look like bombs in his hands.

"Well, this should prove to be amusing," says Slade still hidden.

The villains make an attack stance as one barraged front against the two groups of heroes that now stand before them.

"Titans GO," shouts Robin as the Teen Titans charge forward. "Alright guys, LETS TAKE EM DOWN," shouts Laserai causing the team to charge forward the two groups in a coordinated attack pattern.

Sylvia and Raven pair up to take on Jinx. Laserai and Robin pairs up to take on Mad Mod and his fiendish creatures. Cyborg and Felix pair up to take on Mammoth. Starfire and Shing takes on Gizmo as a team.

Thus a multi-tasking battle ensues between them in chess fashion that being one at a time.

Mammoth runs off to the side and charges forward.

The group separates from Cyborg and Felix to give em some space.

Cyborg fires his cannon upon Mammoth while Felix begins to walk toward Mammoth fearlessly firing multiple rounds at him with marksmanship precision. Mammoth charges mercilessly forward slamming the two into the air. As the two start flying into the air, Cyborg fires another shot while Felix has returned his rifles to his side and fires a now revealed much larger plasma super cannon which combined with Cyborg's shot sends Mammoth flying into the air then falling to the ground in a cloud of dust and debris.

The two take up a united stance blowing their now venting weapons of the smoke smiling.

"They don't call me the master of concealed weapons for nothing," says Felix now absent of the plasma cannon he had just used.

Sylvia and Raven now engage their attack on Jinx charging forward. Sylvia begins firing multiple shots of her laser blasters at Jinx as she walks slowly towards her. Raven is likewise psyched as she fires her trademark black beams from her hands. The attack seems to have no effect as Jinx refracts the array of attacks pitted at her sending them every which way. Jinx then fires a beam at the two which turns into a colliding energy wall knocking the two to the ground.

"Not today," says Raven getting up dusting herself off.

"Humph, likewise," says Sylvia as she changes into her alternate form, a fire phoenix.

"Whoa, I didn't know you could do that," says Raven doing a double take at the revised Sylvia.

"Yep, I just get all heated inside when somebody messes with me," says Sylvia as a phoenix.

"Well, lets turn up the heat shall we," says Raven.

"Okay, fire storm," says Sylvia flapping her wings rapidly causing a fire wind to blow up against Jinx.

"Lets add a little thunder to the scene," says Raven raising her hands to the distant ceiling causing black bolts to crash to the ground one of them hitting Jinx head on.

"Darn it," says Jinx spacing out collapsing to the ground K.O. ed.

Sylvia reverts back to her normal form.

"Okay, number two is down," the duo says together.

"I'll get them for sure," exclaims Gizmo charging forward.

"Well, take care of him," says Starfire and Shing.

Starfire begins to fire multiple blasts at Gizmo who with some special gloves now refracts the shots back at her. Starfire misses the majority but is grazed by a few causing minor injury.

"Ha, ha, that same old attack will not work," says Gizmo laughing at Starfire's misfortune momentarily forgetting about the approaching Shing.

Shing now picks up his speed so that he completely phases out of view. He instantly reappears directly in front of Gizmo and delivers a fast moving leg sweep that trips Gizmo. As Gizmo starts to fall, Shing then instantly slams Gizmo to the floor with a punishing downward spiral punch then as Gizmo flies up off the ground Shing finishes with an upward and powerful split second double high kick sending the unawares Gizmo into the air.

"Next time you take us on, keep your mind on the job," says Shing.

"I will be sure to do that," replies Gizmo still in the air who begins throwing a volley of explosive weapons to the ground.

Shing, now using his trademark Zen Po martial arts kinetic techniques, zips clear of the blasts with remarkable speed and looks up to await the fiends next attack. Gizmo still flying upward in mid air, turns to see himself flying up in the air towards Starfire who had been waiting for him. Her eyes, hands and feet now glow with green as she delivers a split second mid air downward double kick causing him to begin spiraling in mid air in front of her. She then slams Gizmo with a point blank range energy beam that slams him to the ground followed by a blinding barrage of multiple smaller beams that hammer with such a fury throwing a cloud of debris about the warehouse.

Starfire and Shing now stand side by side in a martial art stance with Shing's hands glowing and Starfire's hands glowing green with there arms folded.

"Hmm, seems they have underestimated you, but NOT I," exclaims Mad Mod.

Mad Mod's two creatures suddenly morph into exact copies of Laserai and Robin except they are of a much darker shade.

"Darn it, shape shifters," exclaims Laserai.

"How smart of you to know that," says Mad Mod.

"Well, this just keeps getting better and better," says Robin noting the cloned copies of themselves standing before them.

Meantime, the others have begun to search for Beast boy as they now approach a cage in a well lit part of the warehouse. Raven and Shing are walking just slightly ahead of the others. Raven can make out a green person in the cage itself yet its still to hard to say for sure.

"Beast boy," starts Raven with a shout.

Just as the group takes another step, a shield bubble starts to rapidly cover them trapping them. Raven somehow is able to phase out of it with Shing beside her though the others remain trapped.

"Hmm, clever," says Slade's voice as an extremely powerful explosion completely engulfs the two knocking them against a wall at some 175 mph. Shing uses his ability to try to slow himself down yet is still knocked out by the wall's impact. Yet, Raven, being completely unprepared for this attack slams into the wall at top speed no doubt now extremely hurt as the wall itself begins to crack upon the stress hurled upon it.

Beast boy, who up until recently had been knocked out by some sleeping powder, now awakened by Raven's voice, looks up in time to see Raven slammed into the wall by the loud explosion with a sickening sound.

"NO," shouts Beast Boy closing his eyes momentarily at the painful site.

Alright Beast boy, think big, thinks Beast boy.

Beast boy somehow is able to overcome the iron fetters effects on his ability as he changes into a massive and equally furious green T-Rex easily snapping apart the fetters on his arms and hands and busting the cage he was in to smithereens. Beast Boy now notices that he is standing face to face with a mechanical T-Rex. Noting the laser cannon eyes of the robot T-Rex convinces him of where the blast came from that hit Raven causing Beast Boy to stare at the Rex with a fearful and quite unfamiliar death glare as well as growl with a fervor that up until now, no one not even the Teen Titans had seen before.

Raven, still barely conscious, feebly looks up and takes note of this then collapses losing consciousness her face to the floor.

"My goodness, I sure hope Raven is alright," exclaims Sylvia looking over at Raven worriedly from behind the shield bubble.

"There is no way that robot even has the slightest chance of making it out of here," says Robin noting Beast boy's vengeful rage.

"Man, I think he is like totally pissed," says Cyborg observing Beast boy shaking with fury as veins are seen stressing on his body and gritting his teeth.

"Yep, that robot is definitely about to become serious scrap," says Starfire.

Sylvia still firing at the shield hoping to get out with her blasters now stops and looks up at the robot dinosaur that is before them.

"Hmm," she says looking over at Laserai and Robin facing off against their adversaries.

Meantime, Laserai and Robin charges the cloned copies of themselves as Laserai removes his sword from his sheath and charges forward with Robin beside him delivering a flying kick. The copies are struck by the attacks and fly into a nearby wall. Yet, they get back up unaffected.

"Well, is that all you guys have," asks the clone Robin.

"Yeah, I figured you had a lot more to offer than that," states the clone Laserai.

The clone Laserai pulls out his sword as well and the two Laserai's lock in a sword battle. The two Robins began to spar matching hit for hit in a deadlocked battle. The duos being similar are well matched as the fight ensues leaning in neither direction.

"We gotta take these guys out," says Laserai.

"Well, what do we do," asks Robin.

"Well, looks like we are going to need to increase the fire power a bit," says Laserai.

"Alright, do your stuff and I will see what I can do," says Robin taking on the two clones on his own.

Laserai stands on his own and looks up to the ceiling raising his hands to the air palms outstretched.

"So….," starts Laserai shouting slowly.

Robin dodges a punch from the clone Robin delivering a low spinning kick tossing the clone aside then dodges a near miss from clone Laserai's sword.

"Lar. . . ," states Laserai shouting slowly as an energy orb begins to build up power atop his hands.

The clone Laserai gets in a hit on Robin nicking his arm slightly causing Robin to jump back and assess the damage. Only slight bruising being a near shave but his suit is damaged.

"Flare. . . . ," states Laserai shouting slowly as the orb atop his hands is now a constant glowing orb.

Robin performs a roundhouse kick to the clone Laserai as it winds its sword for another blow knocking it to the ground. Robin then performs a perfect backwards flip landing beside Laserai. The two clones are off to the distance trying to get up.

"Game Over," shouts Robin pointing at the clones. "SO. . LAR . . FLARE," repeats Laserai shouting slowly as he causes the blindingly bright orb to fly high into the air swiftly then to plummet back down on the weakened clones.

The orb hits the clones head on causing a miniature explosion similar to that of a nuclear bomb that engulfs the clones destroying them completely. The blast is followed by an equally powerful and quite visible shockwave that pitches Mad Mod into the air tossing him effortless at a wall knocking him completely out. The blast also pelts the shield bubble around the other trapped heroes with much debris destroying it.

Meantime, the heroes regroup and clear the floor for Beast Boy's encounter with his metal T-Rex counterpart.

Beast boy and the Metal T-Rex both jump backward looking at each other from a distance. Beast boy staring at the metal fiend with an unfamiliar death glare suddenly charges the metal rex as he jumps up and twirls around slamming the metal rex with his tail. Despite this attack, the metal Rex manages get to a bite in on Beast boy. The bite however is incomplete meaning only a scratch for Beast boy.

Beast boy jumps back restoring the distance between them. The metal rex scratches back its feet as though it will charge. Beast boy does likewise and they both charge toward each other with alarming speed. Just as they are about to collide, Beast boy changes into a Triceratops. The Triceratops, being far lower in height, misses the metal rex's head, its well boned head slamming mercilessly into the metal T-Rex's legs smashing them apart as Beast boy runs under it so that the disabled metal t-rex falls to the floor behind him in a damaged heap. Beast boy turns into a giant brontosaurus and walks up to the downed metal rex then rears up as high as he can go and then with a loud and rumbling sound slams on the Rex smashing it into pieces causing fire and debris to fly all over the place.

Turning back into a T Rex, Beast Boy, stands before the burning rubble and voices out a victory roar.

_# it you, the day and the victory is yours but just remember, the war is far from over, says a fleeing voice of Slade. _

_One day, the war will be over and victory will belong to me, adds the fleeing voice of Slade._

Seeing no point in going after him, he is not pursued at this time especially since no one ever knew where he was to begin with. The defeated villains also clear the scene discreetly unnoticed leaving the heroes alone to the warehouse.

"Alright, way to go, BB," says Cyborg.

"Well, done, Beast Boy," says Robin.

"Okay, now that's what I call a job well done," says Laserai.

"Well, that is quite a handy skill he has got there," says Shing.

"Yay, Beast Boy won," says Starfire.

Beast boy changes back to his normal self and runs over to Raven who is still lying motionless her face to the floor. Her body is badly injured, battered and bleeding.

"Raven, are you alright," Beast Boy exclaims worriedly.

Raven however remains motionless and does not respond. Beast Boy frantically turns her over seeing her eyes are closed. The rest of the heroes rush over to the scene and observe the plight.

"Rae . . . . . . . .Raven . . . . . . RAVEN," shouts Beast boy bursting into tears.

The others look on in shock at the recent development and Shing who gets up now sees Raven's plight begins silently cursing himself for not being fast enough to save her.

"No, she . . she's been taken," says Cyborg looking down.

"NO, this can't be happening . . . . . can't possibly be happening," exclaims Robin outraged.

Starfire, stands their starting to cry as well, observing the sad scene before her.

The Laserai team, however concerned, are not as affected by these events. Angel, however is even more so unaffected.

Angel looks over to Laserai who nods with approval. She then walks up and kneels down beside Beast boy placing her hands over Raven. Angel closes her eyes and begins to clear her mind and her hands begin to glow a bright pink As this continues, soon Angel's whole body is covered with a pink glowing outline.

"What is she doing," asks Starfire rubbing her tearful eyes with her hands.

"Angel has a rather rare ability to channel her kinetic ability to not only speed the healing of someone but she can also revive ones who have fallen within a 2 hour window," says Laserai.

"Look," says Starfire.

Beast boy backs away as he looks on in wonder at the sight developing before him.

Raven's body now starts to rise off the floor and is soon likewise surrounded by a pink outline. Angel opens her eyes which glow a neon pink and begins the process as Raven's body now glows a neon pink as well. As this continues, the wounds on Raven's body begin to glow pink then gradually heal. Soon her body is completely healed and starts to stir a bit. Angel now sets Raven back on the floor and removes her hands from over her causing the pink outline to cease. Angel's eyes fade from their glow as she starts to faint. Laserai kneels down catching Angel causing her to lean against him.

"You okay," asks Laserai concerned.

"Yeah I am alright and she will be fine as well," says Angel weakly.

Beast Boy kneels on his knees once more over Raven who is still motionless though remarkably improved in her appearance.

"Raven, please . . . come back to me," exclaims Beast Boy closing his eyes causing a single tear to fall.

This single tear falls upon Raven's face causing her to stir unnoticed by Beast boy who still has his eyes closed. Raven gradually begins to rustle about in her place as she opens her eyes exposing their true violet nature for all to see. Raven looks into the grief stricken face of Beast Boy and her emotional barriers she had always kept up for so long dissolved and were no more from that point on.

"Beast . . . boy," says Raven slowly still lying down looking up at him as her strength hadn't returned to her yet.

Beast boy opens his eyes to see Raven's beautiful violet eyes, the ones to whom he now knew owned his very heart.

"Ra . . . .RAVEN," Beast Boy exclaims pulling Raven off the floor into his arm embrace.

Raven did not protest but put her arms around him as well. The two stand up off the floor pulling back from each other with arms around each others waist, now tears in both their eyes now. The observing hero group stand back to give the couple plenty of space.

"Raven . . . , I . . .I thought I lost you," says Beast boy looking down sadly tears in his eyes.

Raven places one hand on his chin raising his face so that his eyes meet hers.

"Well, for a moment there, you almost did," says Raven smiling at him tears still in her eyes.

"Beast boy, you have convinced me," says Raven.

"I believe my fondness of you goes far beyond simply liking you, . . . I think I love you too," exclaims Raven smiling at him.

"I . . . I must tell you something . . . . something that up until now I wasn't sure I knew," starts Beast boy looking into her eyes with a serious face.

"Yes, what is it," exclaims Raven keeping eye contact with him noting his sudden apprehension.

Beast boy steps back out of her embrace and kneels before Raven. Raven looks down at him awe struck.

"Oh boy," says Cyborg instantly knowing what was up.

"Well, this guy doesn't miss a beat," says Sylvia.

"I guess he is really pulling out all the stops," says Robin.

"The kid's got moxie, yep serious moxie if you ask me," says Felix.

"Oh, is he doing what I think he is doing," exclaims Starfire.

"He most certainly is," replies Sylvia.

"Raven, I know we haven't been seeing each other a really long time but there is something inside me that now knows that your all that I will ever need," says Beast Boy determined.

"Wha. . , what are you saying," asks Raven struck with surprise.

"Raven, I am certain now that I do not wish too nor can I live my life without you. Raven, please, I need you forever in my life . . . . I ask of you no. . . I beg of you . . . will you be my wife," says Beast boy revealing an open black box with an engagement ring with a rather large solitaire diamond on it.

Raven gasps in shock and delight at this.

**

* * *

Additional Notice to Readers: Well, how's about that folks. Not what you expected. Ha, ha, ha, yep I get that a lot. () By far once again my very best work. It is pretty good I must admit. () Well, I will await your reviews because their just has to be somebody out their who appreciates this masterful works. So how will Raven respond to Beast boy's proposal? Find out soon so get ready for the next chapter which I haven't gotten the chapter title up yet so you will simply have to wait and see. Well, please review, review, review, okay. () Laserai Out.**

(PS: Though I recently saw the series concerning Terra I decided to go ahead with this story as I felt it best for the time being. Yet, the possibility of another fanfic with a possible Terra + Beast boy romance seems feasible based on my recent observation of the latest series premier. Well, possibilities I suppose. Let me know what you think thus review . . . review and uhm did I mention . . . review.


	8. Story Interlude & FYI Update

To Assist A Raven In Despair

Chapter Interlude & FYI

I am so sorry folks for the **X-treme** delay but my computer suffered a major meltdown. Fortunately, this time I had everything backed-up but it is going to take a lil time for my brand new Dell System to get here. ^_^ ohh, can't wait. This sucker is gonna be so _fast_. Oh yeah! Ahem, anyway expect at least a chapter after this. Again, I am sorry for the wait. I never imagined it would take this long. Well, just wanted to give you an up and up on the current situation. Expect my next chapter around **_04/21/04 to 04/24/04_** at latest. Well, see ya and thanks for the great reviews thus far. ^_^


	9. Things Aren’t Always As They Seem

**Teen Titans**

_**To Assist A Raven In Despair** _

By: Laserai

* * *

Chapter 7 – Things Aren't Always As They Seem

**

* * *

Dedication Notice To Readers: This Fanfic inspired and thus dedicated to some of the most outstanding authors I have ever had the privilege of reading Fanfic from: Ansa, A.N.D, Sango Mistress and countless others.**

**Legal Notice**: I like totally do not own Teen Titans as they are the property of WB, DZ Comics and others. Otherwise I would be like the luckiest guy in the universe. Yet, I do claim ownership to Laserai and all related works so watch yourselves and play nice alright and no copying.

**Notice to Readers:** Well, folks how have you been? Yes, the awaited next chapter has arrived yet I am afraid your not going to quite get that answer you wanted just yet. smiles evilly sorry bout that, its for your own good. really. For all you BB&R fans out there, don't worry the story is all good and prepare to have a taste of a new character to enter the ranks or so it seems. () smiles evilly () Well, only one way to find out what's going on so get to reading and drop me them reviews aight.

* * *

Last Time On Teen Titans – To Assist A Raven In Despair 

_Beast boy steps back out of her embrace and kneels before Raven. Raven looks down at him awe struck._

_"Oh boy," says Cyborg instantly knowing what was up. "Well, this guy doesn't miss a beat," says Sylvia. "I guess he is really pulling out all the stops," says Robin. "The kid's got moxie, yep serious moxie if you ask me," says Felix. Oh, is he doing what I think he is doing, exclaims Starfire. He most certainly is, replies Sylvia._

_"Raven, I know we haven't been seeing each other a really long time but there is something inside me that now knows that your all that I will ever need," says Beast Boy determined. _

_"Wha. . , what are you saying," asks Raven struck with surprise. _

_"Raven, I am certain now that I do not wish too nor can I live my life without you. Raven, please, I need you forever in my life . . . . I ask of you no. . . I beg of you . . . will you be my wife," says Beast boy revealing an open black box with an engagement ring with a rather large solitaire diamond on it. _

_Raven gasps in shock and delight at this._

* * *

"Well, I . . . ," starts Raven for the first time speechless.

Suddenly, the warehouse suddenly begins to come apart as several light fixtures from the roof smash to the floor followed by parts of the roof itself. Pretty soon it is starting to rain debris of all sizes and forms.

"Guys, perhaps we can continue this Kodak moment after we get out of enemy territory," says Robin interrupting.

"Hmm, seems like a good idea, otherwise we may end up as pancakes in here," says Laserai dodging a steel beam which smashes through the floor.

"Alright, I think that is good idea, I think she is still thinking about it," says Beast Boy still looking at Raven while quickly getting up.

"Okay, heroes, lets move out," states Laserai running ahead towards the door with the others just behind.

The group of heroes emerge from the warehouse just in the nick of time as it now smashes to a heap sending a cloud of dust in all directions. After a time, the dust finally begins to clear out with the north wind.

"Uhm, Laserai," says Angel tapping on her armor.

"Oh yeah, **BATTLE MODE X 5**, stand down," states Laserai.

A brief light envelopes around the Laserai members and they have returned to their normal wear.

"So you guys really are Time Police then," says Cyborg deactivating his arm cannon and switching it back to his hand.

"Yep, the LASR are the primary solution to time criminals," says Angel.

"Speaking of which, we didn't see Warp, the time bandit were also here to capture during the fight," says Laserai looking around.

"Hmm, likely he wishes to make his appearance as a solo," says Felix.

"Figures," says Shing.

The heroes make their way out of the warehouse noticing some rather large and mid sized rocks seem to be scattered all over the place. Some of the rocks now rest near and on the Landcruiser and debris is scattered about all over the place. As they approach the Landcruiser, a shockwave shield emits from the car tossing the rocks aside then the armored plating deactivates and retracts once more revealing the car's true exterior. The Solareign is landed off to the side and some security teams are seen standing off to the side surrounding some individuals.

Starlit and Delan happen to be with the security teams and walk over to Laserai and company.

"Starlit, whats going on," says Laserai looking around at the rocks all about.

"Well, it seems are radar and sonar detected the hostiles fleeing the scene of the warehouse," says Starlit.

"Yeah, we were about to round em up when, rocks begin lifting off the ground and pelting some of the hostiles to the ground.

Not all were subdued and thus got away," says Delan.

"Hmm, that's Mad Mod, Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth," says Cyborg looking over at the four surrounded by the LASR security teams.

"Hmm, Laserai, Raven, surely you guys were responsible for this," says Starlit.

"Nope, Raven just recently recovered from a serious injury and I was unaware of the baddies escape," says Laserai.

"Then who was it," says Starlit scratching his head.

"Hard to say, wait a darn minute, did you say it was rocks alone that pelted these villains," says Cyborg.

"What. . .you don't think it could have been," starts Starfire.

"Nah, we haven't seen her in some six months since we tried to recruit her," says Beast Boy.

"It is highly unlikely it could be her, as though I care," says Raven in her monotone voice.

"Hey, I thought we were past that," says Beast Boy looking at Raven's face.

"Force of habit I guess," says Raven looking away.

"So, who are we talking about," says Angel.

"Well, about six months ago, we came across this blonde haired chic who could move rocks and manipulate the earth to her bidding," says Cyborg.

"Yes, her name was Terra and she was only in our midst for about a week or so yet she ran away and we haven't seen her since," says Starfire.

"She needed training but she had what it took to be a Titan yet she declined," says Robin.

"So, if this was Terra's work, then where is she," asks Laserai.

Some rocks tumble off a distant mountain side causing a noticeable rock slide revealing an on looking person atop it. The person atop the distant mountain at this disturbance turns away to leave but is stopped by Laserai who is already there. Terra turns to avoid him but finds herself now facing Starlit and Shing on the opposite side.

"Alright, what do you guys want," asks Terra.

"Hold that thought," says Laserai snapping his fingers.

_The team and Terra instantly teleport back down to where the Titans are waiting. _

"What the. .," starts Terra now looking face to face with the Titans.

"Terra, so what's been going on," says Beast Boy looking down.

"Why have you brought me down here," says Terra looking at Laserai.

"It seems some unfinished business is the case, says Laserai.

Why did you run away, we were only trying to help," says Beast boy.

"Humph," says Terra looking away.

"What did we ever do to you anyway," says Raven with a raised eye brow.

"What do you mean, you creeps betrayed me," says Terra.

"Then why did you help us out here," says Cyborg pointing at the four captured villains.

"Humph, those guys had it coming anyway and it wasn't to help you guys," says Terra.

"What in the world are you talking about," says Beast boy frustrated and hurt throwing his hands in the air.

"If you mean that sometimes you can't control your abilities at times, then I found that out on my own," says Robin.

"Beast boy didn't tell me anything," adds Robin.

"Yeah, sure," says Terra.

"Geez, how long were you expecting to hide it anyway," says Raven.

"Training and discipline will help you to control your abilities, like I said before you ran off," says Robin.

"That's what I was trying to tell you but, you wouldn't have it," says Robin.

"We are willing to train you but are you willing to learn," asks Starfire.

"Oh, its too late for that,' says Terra lifting off of the ground on a rock she had been standing on and flies away.

Laserai starts to raise his hands to draw the rock to him and stop her escape attempt.

"No, let her go," says Robin.

"What do you mean," asks Starfire.

"It seems to me that she may be physically ready to be a Titan but mentally I do not believe she is ready," says Robin.

"Hmm, it seems that her trust in others doesn't go very far," says Laserai.

"I would have to say she had been betrayed by ones close to her before or at least that is how she was informed," says Starlit.

"It will be difficult for you to recruit her as a Titan," says Shing.

"It may be wise to see where it is that she is residing before trying to recruit her," says Laserai.

"Why is that," says Beast boy.

"My intuition may be slightly off but if she is not on your team, do you think it is possible Slade is working on recruiting her," asks Laserai.

* * *

Can It Be? Has Terra Turned Traitor and Joined The Side of Evil?

Find out in the Next Chapter of The Teen Titan Fanfic: "To Assist A Raven In Despair"

* * *

Additional Notice to Readers: "kneels on hands and knees" my most humblest apologies my faithful fans yet I recently came across the most terrible writers block. Something I myself have never encountered. I am deeply sorry to leave you hanging in the lurch. You will thus understand when I say the next few chapters will quickly close this fanfic . . .those soon to come. I thank you for your support. This inspiration you give me in fact activated further courage and tenacity within me to continue and complete my anime series I have been working on straight way to completion. Email me if you have questions to that effect. Well, till next time – "B" seeing ya. Laserai Out 


	10. Time Never Stands Still

**THIS IS AN OFFICIAL LAPS NETWORKS FANFICTION**

**Teen Titans**

**_To Assist A Raven In Despair_**

By: Laserai

**Chapter Eight – Time Never Stands Still **

**_Message to Readers_**: Too much time has passed since my last installment right. Well, what can I say, I do have a life what value it is any way. Well, I am thankful for the support I have received despite my delay. Sorta lost my inspiration. These review numbers are pretty low despite the fact I have had some 3,000 or more people visit. Come on . . . say something . . . is it bad or good . . . what . . . . I can only go off my own assumption without varied feedback. '

Well, the wait I think is longer than I had originally anticipated but now I think I should wrap it up. Tune In and check it out.

_**

* * *

Last Time on Teen Titans**_

No, let her go, says Robin. What do you mean, asks Starfire. It seems to me that she may be physically ready to be a Titan but mentally I do not believe she is ready, says Robin. Hmm, it seems that her trust in others doesn't go very far, says Laserai. I would have to say ones have betrayed her trust before or at least that is how she was informed, says Starlit. It will be difficult for you to recruit her as a Titan, says Shing. It may be wise to see where it is that she is residing before trying to recruit her, says Laserai. Why is that, says Beast boy. My intuition may be slightly off but if she is not on your team, do you think it is possible Slade is working on recruiting her, asks Laserai.

_**Can It Be? Has Terra Turned Traitor and Joined The Side of Evil?** _

* * *

Terra flies away from the scene deep in thought on a boulder from the ground and is soon flying across the sea to a lone island. She lands her rock and walks along the beachside her hair blowing about in a gentle breeze to a beautiful sunset.

Hmm, why did I help them back there, I wonder. Could it be that I actually still like them? I just don't know anymore . . .

Terra lies down on the beach and just looks at the sunset in silence continually in thought.

Meantime 

The Solareign security crews round up the villains they have captured and transport them to the local police. The Solareign then heads back into space to monitor from orbit.

"Hmm, I am not sure what to think of Terra at this point," says Shing.

"What do you mean," asks Raven.

"Her aura seems distracted as if she is being pulled in many directions," says Shing.

"It is possible to conclude she may simply be wandering the earth as a lone wolf," says Starlit.

"Well, time can only tell, for now lets head back to Titan HQ," says Cyborg.

"Good idea," says Robin.

"Alright, all aboard," says Laserai now sitting in the driver's seat of the Landcruiser.

"Okay, lets head back," replies Starfire.

Everyone gets into the Landcruiser and buckles in. Raven and Beast boy find themselves sharing the backseat by themselves. Not a coincidence as the titans no some unfinished business needs to be sorted out. Soon the Landcruiser is on its way back to Titan HQ.

"According to GPS it will take us about 5 hours to get back considering the speed we were going to reach this place but I reckon nobody is in a hurry to get back," says Laserai looking back to see Robin and Starfire enjoying some quiet time snuggling together.

Raven and Beast boy are likewise enjoying this time looking into each other's eyes and saying nothing. Angel leans over and rests her head on Laserai's shoulder and is soon asleep. This does not disturb Shing, being the lone warrior he has always been, as his eyes are closed as he meditates on the day's events. Sylvia is busy doing a little maintenance on her laser pistols as she disassembles them to check for any problems. Cyborg is simply looking out of a window into the cloud serene sky watching some birds flying next to the Landcruiser.

"Shuttle-mode then GPS Auto-Pilot to set coordinates," says Laserai.

The Landcruiser floats off the ground as its tires fold in and small wings extend outward. The brake lights slide inward then to the side revealing some multi-purpose thrusters as the Landcruiser now flies through the air leaving the ground as it takes a gentle flight back to the Titan HQ. Now under autopilot mode, Laserai releases the controls of the Landcruiser and snuggles with Angel who is near him.

Within an hour all are asleep excluding Raven and Beast Boy. They have been silent all this time both looking at windows at the opposite sides of the Landcruiser though they occasionally were chancing stares at one another. Now they both almost in rehearsed fashion look over at each other as there is obviously something on their mind. Raven turns away again as she is unsure of what to do next. This new feeling she has is not something familiar to her. As first, she was simply going to try to control it that is until Beast boy places a hand on hers causing her to blush lightly causing her to lose track of her previous thoughts.

"So . . I was wondering what you decided," asks Beast boy quietly.

Raven looks up at him somewhat puzzled as she has so many thoughts in her head at once it didn't quite register what he was asking.

"I mean about whether or not you wanted to be my wife or not," asks Beast boy.

Raven looks away for but a moment to gather her thoughts for what to say. Seeing this Beast boy prepares for the worst starting to look away.

"Beast boy, at times you can truly be annoying. Yet, even so despite your flaws I know now that I can no longer truly be happy unless you are truly always in my life. So . . . , yes, I will be your wife, now and for all eternity," says Raven as she takes off her hood as she slides over close to Beast boy looking into his unbelieving pools of green eyes.

"I . . I . . I didn't," starts Beast boy looking back into Raven's violet eyes but is cut off by Raven who engages him in a breathtaking kiss that he never expected.

Laserai stirring from his sleep looks up to see the two lovebirds, smiles briefly then goes back to sleep.

Raven and Beast boy remain in their passionate embrace for some time before breaking off their kiss leaving them both with labored breathing.

"Man, I almost forgot," says Beast boy pulling out the engagement ring and putting it on Raven's finger.

Raven giggles causing Beast boy to look at her questionably. So

on, they begin kissing again for a time then are soon asleep in each other's embrace.

Meantime at the US National Treasury 

"Man, I guess its gonna be another uneventful day," says a sentry guard casually walking his trained police dog through the treasury on a routine patrol.

Suddenly, an ominous black vortex opens and a man in all black emerges from the vortex that closes quickly. The man who is no doubt Warp but in obviously different apparel, now stands between two large stacks of gold bricks and puts his hand on each stack. The sentry guard releases his K-9 unit at the assailant and retrieves his automatic and prepares to open fire at the target. Warp is already disappearing and the two stacks of gold disappear as well.

"Sound the alarm," shouts the sentry into his radio as alarms begin going off at the treasury.

Back on the Landcruiser 

An alarm begins going off waking up everyone jarring them out of their sleep.

"Wha .. . whats going on," says Cyborg looking around bewildered.

"Hmm, seems the Intrepid locked onto an unauthorized time vortex," says Laserai.

"Confirmed locale, the US National Treasury," says Angel looking at another computer console.

"Media confirms the theft of some millions of dollars in gold from the treasury, unconfirmed as to how exactly," says Laserai.

"Some sort of media block I imagine, well guess we will have to see for ourselves," says Sylvia pulling out a laptop she had on her seat.

"Well, I just hacked into the camera monitoring cpu," says Sylvia.

"I didn't know you were a hacker," says Angel.

"Well, you never asked," says Sylvia smiling.

"Got it," exclaims Sylvia causing a view to show on the main Landcruiser visor for all to see of the incident.

"Yep, no doubt about it, that was definitely Warp," says Robin

"Yeah, but how did he get back I wonder," says Beast boy.

"Yeah, we fixed him very good," says Starfire.

"Well, with our luck with villains lately, I guess this shouldn't really come as a surprise," says Raven.

"Yeah, I guess your right," says Robin scratching his head.

"So, how do we find him," says Beast boy.

"Well, if I know Warp, he is going to come for you anyway to avenge himself so no need to look for him," says Laserai.

"All we can do now is wait for him to make his move," says Shing.

"I see," says Robin.

"Hey, were back," says Cyborg looking out of a window at the Teen Tower below them.

The Landcruiser lands on the rooftop. Everyone gets out and heads to the living room. Shing and Sylvia head back to the Intrepid via a teleport pad that has been temporarily set up in the tower. Laserai and Angel decide to stay with the Titans and spend some time with them.

"Hey, so you up for a game," says Beast boy to Cyborg pointing to the game station.

"Your on . . wait. . darn it, I gotta check on my car and see what happened to it," says Cyborg going outside.

"Uhm, oh well," says Beast boy looking over at Raven seeing her leaving the room as she is heading back to the rooftop.

She winks her eye carefully at him making certain no one else saw her do it.

"Well, think I will head in since I am soo tired," says Beast boy getting up to visit with Raven.

"Right," says Robin smiling with a thumbs up already knowing what was up.

"Hmm, is there something the matter," says Starfire.

"Not at all," says Robin turning on the TV to watch whatever is on.

Laserai and Angel who had come in to join them are soon sleeping peacefully on a sofa off to the side in a loving embrace.

"Cute couple," says Robin briefly looking over at them.

"Like us," says Starfire looking at him causing them both to blush briefly.

"Right, whatever you say," says Robin placing an arm around her as they continue to watch TV.

* * *

Sorry for the wait folks, like I said, been distracted lately with life's many challenges and such. Well, what did you think of it so far? As always . . (REVIEW) and yeah review and let me know whats up cause ya know I really want to know what ya think, kay? Well, till the next chapter, I will see you soon. Laserai out.

* * *

**THIS IS AN OFFICIAL LAPS NETWORKS FANFICTION**


	11. Battlefield In The Stars

**THIS IS AN OFFICIAL LAPS NETWORKS FANFICTION**

* * *

**Teen Titans**

**_To Assist A Raven In Despair_**

By: Laserai

* * *

Chapter 10 – Battlefield in the Stars

**_Message to Readers_**: You Like Me, You Really Like Me. Well, I am touched to have you reviewers who have stuck with my hap-hazard releases of this fanfic so far. Well, I intend to complete as planned. Well, enough talk on with the show. Quotations are back, sorry been lazy for a while okay.

_

* * *

Last Time on Teen Titans – To Assist A Raven In Despair_

Beast boy turns away from the balcony to follow Raven. Instantly, a warp hole opens under Raven so that she starts to sink into it. Raven tries to use her powers to get away but they seem to have no effect. Beast boy lurches out to grasp her hand but she is gone before he can reach her. The warp hole closes swiftly.

_"NOOO," shouts Beast Boy in despair. STAR, shouts a voice. "What . . .impossible," says Beast boy running down the stairs to the living room where the shout was heard. "What's wrong," shouts Cyborg coming in with his cannon arm charged. "Star is gone," says Robin now on his knees looking at the ground. "Raven is gone too, she was . . . she fell in some kind of warp hole," says Beast boy. "What, that's what happened to Star. She got up to get us something to drink when I turned to look over at her in time to see her dropping into the warp hole," says Robin. "This is definitely the work of Warp but what is he trying to do," says Robin._

_"Laserai, where are you," shouts a drone. "What's all the ruckus about guard bot 119," says Laserai. "Well . . . sir," starts the drone. "Hey, wait a sec, where's Angel," says Laserai starting to get worried. "She has been taken, sir," says the drone slowly. "Say what," exclaims Laserai dropping the mug he was holding so that it shattered on the ground. "According to long and short range scans as well as global satellite monitoring systems it would appear that all of the females on the earth have disappeared," says the drone._

_Starlit burst in just then breathing heavily._

_"Sir, all the females aboard the Intrepid are confirmed missing . . . including KIMI, our Intrepid central AAI," says Starlit with a distraught look. "NO, that's impossible," shouts Laserai. "Impossible yet it has been confirmed and without her the Intrepid is unable to go anywhere," says Starlit gritting his teeth. "That's it, this ends now," shouts Laserai slamming his hand on a counter. _

_In a cell of their own, is the Intrepid crew together with Raven and Starfire. The cell itself is tempered in such a way that their powers either kinetic or otherwise are completely useless. After several failed attempts, the girls realize that escape on their own power just can't be the case._

_"So what now, is this . . . the end," asks a ship nurse starting to cry. "We mustn't give up," says Angel defiantly. "Right, besides the boys aren't going to take this sitting down," says Sylvia brushing back her red hair. (Sylvia, the Intrepid's hot shot and ace pilot) "Yep, no way Laserai is just going to let us stay up here for long," says Kimi twirling her hand through her silvery blue hair. (Kimi otherwise known as KIMI AAI, a genetically created female prodigy child with genius abilities and the skill to link up with computers. She is the key component that makes up the KIMI AAI central computer system for the Intrepid) "Hmm, well I know Robin isn't going to give up so easy," says Starfire looking out a window at the vastness of space. "We will just have to see what happens then," says Raven in her trademark monotone. "Hurry up and get here already Beast boy, thinks Raven."_

By now word has gotten out to the world of the rescue mission that the Teen Titans and their powerful ally the LASR Forces are preparing to undertake. Media and news crews have flocked to the area of the titan tower as TV stations around the world cover this momentous event. Police and military have set up a perimeter to keep the media back and away from the operations. Several of the military organizations globally have volunteered their efforts and even manpower to assist in the daring attempt.

* * *

At this very moment, key military personnel are meeting with the Teen Titans, Laserai and his key men in the main meeting room on board the Solareign.

"Okay, here is the situation," says Laserai pointing to a hologram screen of space.

"According to my spy task bots, the target destination is in the vicinity of Pluto however, my expert hacker specialist here has discovered the source is not on Pluto at all," says Starlit.

"I see," says the US Secretary of Defense.

"Yes, the target is a well-hidden space installation a little past Pluto and the villain responsible is none other than Warp. You have seen his handy work with the theft at the US Treasury," says Laserai.

"Yes, that's right," says a CIA rep.

"So what does he actually want from us," says a China government rep.

"It would seem his objectives are strictly revenge driven yet we are not sure what his purpose of abducting the females is," says Robin.

"Perhaps, Slade has something to do with this," says the FBI chief.

"You have heard of him then," says Cyborg.

"Yes, his activities have peaked are interests and knowing from observation of Warp, this operation is far too complex to have been his handy work alone," says a French Secret Service or FSS rep with some members of the CIA nodding in agreement.

"Right," says Robin.

"Well, we have done all we can on our part to ensure the safe return of the females of earth, I hope its enough," says the President of the US.

"Well, time will only tell, now if you will excuse us gentlemen, we have a lot to do," says Laserai standing up.

"Alright, carry on the plan and we should have victory," says the US Secretary of Defense.

The Government and Military VIP's leave soon after so that everyone gets back to work.

Within a few hours, preparations are complete and all is ready for combat.

"The LASR allied fighter winged forces is ready and awaiting orders," says task bot 119.

"Right, prepare to depart," says Laserai.

"I will be taking my LASR CS Fighter," says Laserai.

"Hmm, interesting choice, your favorite I presume," says Starlit.

"Yep," says Laserai.

"Whats the CS stand for," asks Beast Boy.

"You'll find out when we get there," says Laserai.

"I am curious as to how you intend to get to the destination," says Lunan.

"Not a problem, my work is finished on the TT Space faring cruiser," says Cyborg.

"All right, lets go Titans," says Robin.

"The LASR fleet will be right behind you," says Laserai.

The President of the US walks up to Laserai and Robin just then with a few media crews.

"Mr. President," says Robin.

"Greetings, its good to see the females of the world rest in the capable hands of you extraordinary individuals," says the President.

"Thank you, sir," says Laserai.

"I trust you will be bringing back the first lady safe and sound," says the President a little worried.

"Not a problem sir, just leave it to us," says Starlit.

"We'll be back with the girls, you can count on it," says Laserai saluting.

Laserai boards his CS Fighter and the Teen Titans board their space vessel as well. Starlit reverts the Landcruiser back to its shuttle state and boards that for travel with Shing, Lunan and some others. The launches of the TT cruiser as well as the many LASR fighters and the Landcruiser proceeds as the TV stations around the globe show the event.

The TT cruiser is the first out of the atmosphere and slows to wait for the LASR fleet. The LASR Fighter fleet with Laserai and Starlit at the front is soon just behind them. The TT cruiser now fires up its space drive engines and speeds towards the destination at high speed with the LASR Fleet just behind in battle formation.

"All fighter units listen up," says Starlit.

"Pilots, your first primary objective is to disable and disarm the space installation, as we need to board it and rescue the hostages," says Laserai.

"Hey, how are we going to transport them to earth," asks a pilot.

"The NASA organization is sending high-speed shuttles soon to initialize pick up operations," says Starlit.

"Our scanners indicate several ships in the area leading us to believe Warp may have space faring allies working with him," says Laserai.

"We will need to take out all enemy ships in the area to avoid the loss of any shuttles, as they will all be needed," says Starlit. "

You guys keep on your toes," says Cyborg.

"Right, no one is permitted to die not until we have confirmed the safety of the girls, got that," says Laserai.

"Yes, sir," says the fighter pilots.

"Lets get to work," says Starlit.

The fleet of ships begin to pass Mars then Jupiter.

"Man, we have never been this far out," says a US fighter pilot.

"Yeah, well we see this kinda action all the time," says an LASR pilot.

"Is that so," says another US pilot.

"Yep, pretty much the same ole thing but still its pretty cool I suppose," says an LASR pilot.

"He, he, you got that right," says a US pilot.

Meantime On the Enemy Planet Ship In "Prison Lane"

Activity has picked up and guards have been posted at the entrances to the corridors to prison lane. A lot of excited talking has been heard from the guards and the girls like always are keeping a sharp ear.

"Hey, I just heard from the guards that a fleet of fighters is on its way," says a teenage Japanese schoolgirl in a cell across the hall.

"Is that so," says Raven.

"I knew Robin would come for us," says Starfire.

"I am betting that fleet of fighter is Laserai's doing," says Kimi smiling.

"Yep, there is just no stopping him wants he is angry," says Angel.

"Angry," ask Starfire.

"Yep, nobody messes with females as he holds them in high esteem next to that of the elderly sort of like his own code of ethics," says Kimi.

"These guys not only kidnapped women from all over the earth but they messed with us as well so I imagine Laserai isn't going to be doing a lot of talking," says Angel.

"Hmm, I imagine Robin, Beast boy and the others will be readily available to also deliver the pain," says Raven causing Starfire to laugh nodding in agreement.

Just then they see Slade walking down the corridor towards them with a group of recar holding an unconscious familiar girl with blond hair and goggles. The group opens the cell where Raven and the others are and tosses the girl to the floor closing the door once more. The group walks off just as swiftly leaving them.

"Its Terra," exclaims Starfire approaching the unconscious girl.

The other girls in the cell surround her as well.

"Oh, yeah that moody rock chick, right," says Sylvia.

"Man, she looks pretty beaten up," says one of the Intrepid's nurses.

"Let's see," says Angel causing her eyes to glow pink as she heals Terra.

Terra starts to move about and soon regains consciousness.

"What happened, where am I," says Terra not being able to see very well as her sight is still recovering.

She suddenly gets flashbacks of Slade hollering to her in a dark room with chains on her unable to escape. Slade was demanding to know why she hadn't tried to take out the Titans during the warehouse incident. When she would not answer him, he went berserk and started beaten on her. Everything went white from that point.

"So what happened to you anyway," asks Starfire.

"I would rather not talk about it," says Terra looking down.

"It was that bastard Slade wasn't it," says Raven causing Terra to look up seeing an expression of understanding.

Raven didn't exactly take a complete liking to Terra yet she wasn't the real enemy and what she saw in Terra's mind had just proved it.

"Looks to me we have a common interest; I just hope the boys don't bite off more then they can chew," says Terra.

"No worries there," says Raven.

"Laserai never fails to complete his mission, ever," says Kimi.

"Your pretty confident in him aren't ya," says Angel.

"I have seen Laserai in situations like this before in space and he always pulls through," says Kimi as the other members of the Intrepid nod in agreement.

"Right," says Angel.

A few hours have passed by and the fleet of LASR allied forces continues to make their way to the destination.

As the ships pass Uranus and start passing Pluto they see a fierce looking asteroid belt. However, the fearsome sight fails to fool Starlit who is an expert in space phenomenon. Starlit uses a series of advanced hacking techniques to disable the false image of the asteroid field. What is now seen is a large ship like a moon in size with a good army of fighters and cruisers flying about it. The nebulas in space in this area are blue green in nature giving off a blue green hue to the battlefield amiss the stars.

"Approaching enemy on vector," says Robin.

"Does this thing have weapons," asks Beast boy seeing all the blips on the radar.

"Does it have weapons," repeats Cyborg chuckling.

"Activating auto deck guns and cannon turrets," says Cyborg flipping some switches.

"Ha, they won't know what hit them," says Robin.

"I bet Slade wasn't counting on us having this military force to confront him," says Beast Boy.

"We can never be sure of what that psycho is thinking," says Cyborg.

"Your right about that," says Robin.

The enemy ships being fighters rush out to meet the approaching force in an un-organized manner. The LASR fleet however charges towards the enemy fighters as an organized fearsome front. Soon laser fire is exchanged from both sides as the battle begins. The enemy being extremely unorganized seems to be falling with ease.

"Seems we overestimated the power of the enemy," says Laserai confidently.

"Not so fast, shift your scanners to 7'oclock," says Starlit watching his radar screens.

"Great, looks like the recar decided to join in on the festivities," says Laserai.

"Okay, the TT cruiser, Starlit and I will take on the installation," says Laserai.

"Right," says Starlit. "Right behind you," says Cyborg.

"All other forces concentrate on taking out all other forces as we need to ensure passage for the shuttles that will soon be arriving," says Laserai.

"Roger that, Captain," says the fleet commander.

"Hey, Beast Boy, you wanted to know what the CS stands for right," says Laserai.

"Yeah," says Beast boy.

"Okay, CS systems activate," says Laserai.

His fighter gradually transforms becoming a combat suit or CS. The CS is about the same length of his fighter being about 30 feet tall with a large laser cannon on its left hip and a large micro-cutter sword on its back. Engine systems are on its back to give it mobility in zero gravity conditions.

"Wow, just like in the mangas," says Beast boy.

"Okay, I see a cargo bay we can enter in sector 3 of the hull of this tin can," says Starlit.

"All right, divert all fire toward surrounding cannons," says Laserai.

The Landcruiser's many missile barrages and the TT Cruiser's turret fire makes quick work of the defense cannons on the enemy planet star ship in that area eliminating any further threat. All that now remains in their place are the smoking remains.

A recar cruiser comes from around the right side of the planet ship in a stiff turn and begins its attack.

"Hmm, clever but stupid," says Laserai as he gets behind the cruiser and fires a round of laser shots from his laser cannon normally kept on his CS's side. His shots hit at a particular spot on the ship causing it to explode.

"Wow, that didn't take long, Laserai," says Cyborg.

"You recall we fight this space trash all the time," says Laserai.

"Space trash, huh," says Robin.

"Now where is that cargo door," says Laserai.

"Lets see, this must be the cargo door," says Laserai as he observes the large door up close.

"Well, looks like we'll have to break in after all," says Starlit unsuccessful at hacking in by computer.

"Okay, lets cut open this overzealous scrap heap," says Laserai pulling a micro-cutter sword off his CS's back.

Laserai forces open the cargo bay door in front of him opening it wide and holding it open. The TT cruiser flies in followed by the Landcruiser after which he now closes and seals it for the time being. The cargo bay is fairly spacious

"Looks like it would be best if we secured control of the docking systems so the shuttles can simply dock from the outside instead of needing to board this abomination," says Laserai.

"Yes, however we need to acquire the locale of the girls on this ship and the locale of Slade, Warp and any other thugs working with them," says Starlit.

"Okay, we should probably split up into two teams to cover more ground," says Robin.

"Good idea," says Laserai.

Starlit, Laserai and Robin head off to find the main control room where Slade, Warp and company are likely waiting for them. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Lunan and Shing move in a different direction to find access to a computer terminal so they can gain control of the outer docks. Some other officers decide to stay with the ship.

Starlit hacks into a computer terminal to get a fix of the dock control room so they head off in the direction of it. As Laserai walks down the corridor he notes a little ways down the hall a clear red strobing dome on the ceiling. As they start to get closer the dome begins to strobe at a faster rate. As soon as they are only within a few feet the dome is now glowing steady red then emits a powerful red laser beam at them.

"Woah," exclaims Laserai as they dodge the attack causing it to the scorch the wall behind them, says Laserai.

"Hmm, seems Slade is well prepared for us," says Starlit.

"Yep, not surprising to say the least," says Robin throwing a batarang at the dome disabling it.

"Okay, keep a look out for domes like that one," says Starlit as they continue down the hall.

Laserai and co. locate and board an elevator that will lead them to the main control room.

Meantime

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Lunan and Shing manage to find the dock control room however it would appear some recar storm troopers are currently occupying the area. Some guards are at the entrance to the room holding some laser rifles. Cyborg and co. from a nearby corridor survey the situation.

"Looks like we got a party to crash," says Cyborg activating his gun arm.

"It would seem so," says Lunan pulling out a boktu (Japanese wooden sword).

"Lets get it on," say Beast Boy morphing into a panther.

"Uhm, I wonder where is Raptox," says Shing.

"He always shows up at the right time," says Lunan.

"Yeah, your probably right," says Shing.

Just then a raptor comes up behind them just then.

"Did ya miss me," says Raptox.

"Where did you come from," says Shing.

"I boarded this ship from a different route and had to dance with a few recar dance partners who were waiting on me," says Raptox.

"I see," says Beast Boy changing into a raptor.

"Good idea, two raptors are better than one right," says Raptox.

"Okay, lets get em," says Cyborg charging out of the corridor firing his canon at the recar guards with the others just behind him.

The guards are dropped in a hurry before they have a chance to even use their rifles. Raptox and BB drags the two out of the way. Cyborg fires a shot at the steel door to the dock control room not even putting a dent in it.

"Okay, that was unexpected," says Cyborg.

"Stand back," says Shing.

The others step away from the door and to the side as Shing steps up to the door.

"Flash kick," shouts Shing performing a lightning fast drop kick to the door slamming the door through its frame and into the room.

Shing and the others get on either side of the door and take down the recar that coming running out to investigate the disturbance. Raptox and BB barge into the room and claw up the remaining opposition as Lunan delivers some punishing blows to further opposition with his boktu. The room is fairly spacious with seats all about as it is also a conference room.

"Well, looks like we have all that we need," says Cyborg taping on some consoles securing control of the docks and communications systems.

Shing activates a com channel to speak to the wings of LASR fighters.

"Status of the battle," says Shing.

"Situation within acceptable parameters as all enemy cruisers have been destroyed and all fighters are on the run," says a wing commander.

"All weapon devices on the hull of the planet ship have been rendered non operational and the engine systems have also been disabled," says another wing commander.

"You guys work fast," says Lunan.

"Just doing our part, sir," says a wing commander.

"Okay, prepare to take control of the main hangar," says Shing.

"We will open it from here," says Cyborg.

"Once the door is open, destroy all enemy crafts inside that being escape pods, shuttles whatever that is in there," says Shing.

" Right, we'll do," says the fleet commander.

The main hangar is soon open and the trash is taken out as commanded to the letter. The LASR fighters now occupy the hangar for the time being as they also disembark their ships and enter the station to meet up with Shing at the dock control center as to their next mission.

Soon the LASR fighter pilots all equipped with laser rifles have gathered in the dock control room.

"Okay guys," we wait for Laserai's signal as they will need to confront Slade and Warp.

"Once we get the signal we will go to the prison holding areas and start evacuating the girls," says Shing.

"When do the shuttles arrive," says a pilot.

"They should be in this vicinity in another 2 hours," says Lunan.

"Not much time," says Cyborg.

"Yes, we only get one shot at this," says Shing.

"So lets get it right the first time," says Lunan.

"Right," says all.

Starlit, Robin and Laserai find the central control room with minimal ease and not seeing any guards posted they enter. The control room is very large with consoles all about yet no one is occupying any of them. A large video screen likely the main screen shows various camera shots of the space ship. There is a higher level of the control room so the heroes' head up the cascading stairs to find Slade and Warp with their backs turned to them. Just then the doors they just entered close and a locking sound is heard making it clear that turning back now is no longer an option.

"Robin, I knew you would make it," says Slade still facing the other direction.

* * *

What treachery has Slade and Warp conjured up this time and is Robin and his new allies able to face it or will there time with the living be up? Find out in the next chapter of **Teen Titans – To Assist A Raven In Despair, Endings and Beginnings Part 1**. See you later.

* * *

It's so good to see people actually still interested in my endless babble. Well the fanfic is at its conclusion and lots of expectations I am sure you have shall be addressed and put to rest. In case some of you are wondering, yes this is still a Raven + Beast boy fanfic and I haven't forgotten about them. More on these love birds in these final chapters so don't go anywhere and alert those who don't know. Review as always and let me know I haven't joined the valley of the dead. It's my reassurance to keep writing otherwise it would seem pointless to me to continue. So Please Review! Thanks. Laserai Out

* * *

**THIS IS AN OFFICIAL LAPS NETWORKS FANFICTION**


	12. Endings and Beginings Part I

**THIS IS AN OFFICIAL LAPS NETWORKS FANFICTION**

* * *

Teen Titans

To Assist A Raven In Despair

**By: Laserai**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Endings and Beginnings Part 1 **

**_Message to Readers_**: Well folks, its come down to the final chapters of this fanfic. It's been a long ride, much longer than I was originally aiming for. Well, thanks to all for the reviews and support thus far. It goes to show that all my writing isn't as bad as I myself think it is. Well, keep em coming.

* * *

Last Time on Teen Titan – To Assist A Raven In Despair 

Okay guys, we wait for Laserai's signal, as they will need to confront Slade and Warp. Once we get the signal we will go to the prison holding areas and start evacuating the girls, says Shing. When do the shuttles arrive, says a pilot. They should be in this vicinity in another 2 hours, says Lunan. Not much time, says Cyborg. Yes, we only get one shot at this, says Shing. So lets get it right the first time, says Lunan. Right, says all yet Beast boy has already departed to rescue the girls on his own.

* * *

Starlit, Robin and Laserai find the central control room with minimal ease and not seeing any guards posted they enter. The control room is very large with consoles all about yet no one is occupying any of them. A large video screen likely the main screen shows various camera shots of the space ship. There is a higher level of the control room so the heroes' head up the cascading stairs to find Slade and Warp with their backs turned to them. There is a large window making up the entire wall in front of them overlooking outer space. Just then the doors they just entered close and a locking sound is heard making it clear that turning back now is no longer an option. 

"Robin, I knew you would make it," says Slade still facing the other direction.

"Slade, you monster, where are the girls of earth and Starfire," shouts Robin.

"Patience, Robin, patience, all will be revealed in due time," says Slade turning around.

"Yeah, might want to listen to him and good or the girls pay the penalty, ha ha," says Warp also turning around.

"And that goes double for you," says Slade.

"Hmpf," retorts Warp.

"So, let me guess, your looking for an apprentice again," says Robin.

"Well, how did you know," says Slade mockingly surprised.

"Never gonna happen Slade," says Robin.

"Yep, your application has been thoroughly reviewed and has been REJECTED," says Starlit.

"Why must you continue to be so stubborn, your destiny is to join me," says Slade.

"No, it looks like it's my destiny to kick your butt," says Robin taking up a fighting stance.

"Hmm, right, **BATTLE MODE X2**," says Laserai causing time to stop.

When I mean time stops, it literally stops everything in the area all the way down to the smallest dust mite. During this ominous time freeze, the legendary transformation of these two heroes takes place as they exchange their normal casual clothes for their "lets kick some butt and take some name" clothes.

Laserai and Starlit become engulfed in a bright light changing their clothing and gaining their special weapons. Laserai is now in his golden samurai dragon armor and armed with a dragon flame-forged sword. Starlit is now in a long black and silver robe and armed with a large orange and silver staff with a black opal pointing hand atop it.

"Well, no time like the present," says Laserai pulling his sword from its sheath taking up a stance.

"Guess talking just isn't enough with these bits for brains," says Starlit holding his large opal staff in an attack form.

"So glad to see you all came prepared for the party but by all means please share," says Slade snapping his fingers as some where to about 50 to 100 advanced mecha ninjas drop out of the ceiling surrounding Laserai, Starlit and Robin.

"Oh boy, this is going to be tough," says Robin causing Laserai and Starlit to look over at each other.

"All right then, I will take on the 25 over there and Starlit take on the other 25," says Laserai confidently.

"Okay, roger that boss," says Starlit gripping his staff tightly.

"Uhm, what am I suppose to do," says Robin faintly believing Laserai's strategy.

"Take on the remaining others and get to Slade and Warp before they try to escape," says Laserai.

"Hmm, sounds good to me," says Robin.

"Lets do it then," says Laserai.

"All ninjas attack and make certain to save Robin for me," says Slade.

The ninjas all attack as one throng from all sides. Laserai slams his sword into the floor creating a shockwave that causes them to fall back. The ninjas quickly recover and charge yet again. Robin begins his martial assault to the enemy delivering a right and left jab followed by some serious flying kicks and even a few roundhouse kicks sending ninjas into flight. For others, Robin delivers his signature batarangs that also bring the pain. Laserai slashes and defends as he faces off against several ninjas armed with swords.

Laserai performs some flame sword maneuvers that roast some of the opposition. Starlit simply swings his staff around slamming one ninja after another nothing particularly special. Many of the ninjas are intimidated by Starlit not knowing what to expect and so go after the other heroes but not all of them. A group of cunning ninjas seemingly start to go after Laserai then once they are behind Starlit they try to rush him.

"Hmm, you guys just keep lining up to die," says Starlit while making contact with another attacking ninja sending it into the air.

"Well, all you had to do was ASK," shouts Starlit pointing his opal staff at the approaching ninjas at his rear without even looking.

"**METEOR BEAM CANNON**," shouts Starlit immediately causing a meteor like object to appear at the tip of the staff's pointing hand.

The meteor then flies at the ninjas at an incredible pace followed by a powerful beam that blows them away. 15 observing ninjas who were about to attack Laserai run in a fury towards Starlit from all sides.

"Enough is enough," says Starlit twirling his staff in one hand and slamming its bottom to the floor with the pointing hand pointing straight up.

"**METEOR SHOWER**," shouts Starlit, which causes meteors to fly out of the staff into the air and slam on the opposition.

Dust and smoke flies everywhere as the majority of the immediate ninja group is turned into scrap. Yet, one emerges from the smoke unexpectedly in a flying kick towards Starlit. Starlit barely dodges the nimble attack only being clipped by it causing him to spin around from the hit. Another ninja seizing the opportunity swiftly moves into finish the job, when a sword slash causes its head to slide off its shoulders.

"Man, I thought that was it," says Starlit hitting another ninja with a meteor.

"No way I am letting you go down," says Laserai delivering a flying arc slash trashing several ninjas at one time.

"He sure invited a lot of people to this party," says Robin slamming a ninja with his pole.

"Hmm, crowded rooms irritate my nerves," says Starlit firing multiple meteors at the ninja throng.

Strange enough though the ninjas keep getting up despite the fact they should be destroyed. About an hour has passed and the three heroes are starting to tire out as they have been at it for a while and the ninjas don't seem to have missed a beat. During the commotion, Slade and Warp begin to make their planned retreat.

"This isn't looking so good," says Laserai.

"Yep, I am starting to run out of batarangs," says Robin.

"Hmm, you know Laserai this kinetic power takes a lot out of me and I think I am almost to my limit," says Starlit.

"Robin, take this, it's a power tablet that will restore your energy to its full," says Laserai handing him a tablet.

"But," starts Robin.

"Take it and go after Slade and Warp with Starlit, I will take care of these ninja scum," says Laserai stepping away from them.

"**KINETI BATTLE TRANCE**, **Phase 1**," says Laserai as a beam of light far greater than before shines upon him.

"Lets go, he is preparing to change," says Starlit.

"Right," says Robin heading off towards Slade and Warp who are in another larger adjacent room.

Laserai completes his transformation and now has the appearance of a medium sized gold dragon resembling the Final Fantasy 7 Bahamut dragon form with glowing blue eyes. The remaining ninjas briefly back away in fear a likely reaction to the grand site. The ninja band gains courage and charges toward the dragon. When the ninja throng is about 50 feet away, Laserai the dragon fires a laser beam like fire from its mouth and spreads it about destroying the entire throng leaving only smoking remains.

Laserai heads to the far right of the room to join Starlit and Robin in their fight against Slade and Warp. Laserai is about to return to human form when suddenly to the far left of the room, a nearby wall completely blows apart sending shards of metal and shrapnel into the room. A mechanical T-Rex about the size of Laserai with yellow mecha eyes and an additional single red electronic eye on its head emerges from the damaged wall and roars to announce its presence. The T-Rex is similar to the one Beast boy faced on earth during the warehouse incident however some significant upgrades in armor and weaponry have been added.

"Well, this is just prime," says Laserai preparing to attack.

"Don't start the party without me," says Beast boy showing up just then in T-Rex form.

"What are you doing here," says Laserai.

"Well, I was going after the girls but I decided to detour here to help you out," says Beast Boy.

"Hmm, is that right," replies Laserai.

"From the looks of things, I would say you need all the help you can get," says Beast boy looking about briefly at the hissing debris from the mecha ninjas and the now fear inspiring mecha T-Rex standing before them.

"You know me, the more the merrier," says Laserai.

"Lets get this party started," says Beast boy.

Beast boy and Laserai team up to take on the new menace. Laserai takes to flight, as the height of the room is rather lofty whereas Beast boy provides ground support. The Mecha T-Rex fires several red laser beams from its Cyclops like single eye at the gold dragon. The Bahamut dragon is quick to dodge the beams escaping damage. While the Mecha is distracted, BB moves in steathfully to put the bite on it. The Mecha however is much more alert than the past metal Rex and wards off the surprise attack. During its brief turn of its head, the Mecha leaves itself open which the Bahamut dragon takes advantage of.

The dragon hovers about 30 feet above the distracted mecha and charges briefly then fires a powerful Mega FlareÔ blast at the metal rex. The mecha catches on to the attack too late and is hit directly throwing it into a piece of the wall it came in through earlier. The impact disables its cyclops-like eye raising the battle's combat level of difficulty. The Mecha T-Rex now enraged as its normal eyes go from yellow to red recovers from the wall. The mecha T-rex now sends out a signal that can now be audibly heard.

Suddenly two more mecha T-Rexes come up through the floor in response to the signal, which now stops. The main mecha T-Rex stands perfectly still as the other two fuse with it to become a Super Mecha T-Rex.

The super mecha Rex roars in irritation then begins to size up its opponents, as it stands motionless. Laserai lands near Beast boy to prepare for their next coordinated attack.

"So, you want a beat down the old fashion way, fine by me," says Beast Boy.

"Hmm, this bad boy seems to have a few new tricks up his sleeve so I guess I have to raise the bar a bit," says Laserai.

"What do you mean by that," says Beast Boy.

"In my current state, my attacks would be pointless, yet I have only tapped into 1/3 of my kinetic power, **KINETI BATTLE TRANCE, Phase 2**," says Laserai.

An orb of bright blue light surrounds his dragon form blocking him from view. Beast boy stands aside and briefly looks away from the bright light. The super mecha T-Rex simply looks on observing and awaiting whatever it is that will emerge. The orb increases slightly in size then finally dissipates revealing a much larger metallic blue and black Bahamut dragon with sea green eyes. Its wings are more prominent and arch rearward on its back indicating flight is a strong point.

"Wow, that's a serious change and this is phase two," says Beast Boy.

"Yes, uhm you might want to consider a change as well as this mecha I think is going to give us a run for the money," says Laserai.

"Hmm, all right," says Beast Boy turning into a Sphinxosaur. (Sorry folks 99.7 probability this is spelled wrong. Remember the main predator from Jurassic Park 3 that took on T-Rexes . . . this is him.)

"Well, I wasn't actually to fond of that guy but I suppose he'll do," says Laserai observing the new form.

"Yeah, after he took out the T-Rexes in JP3 well, I know what you mean," says Beast Boy.

"Still, he is pretty powerful in a fight but kind of like my last line of defense in super extreme situations, you know," adds Beast Boy.

The mecha T-Rex tired of waiting rushes in for the attack busting up the little business meeting the two hero forms were having. The charge sends the two darting out of the way of the rush to avoid being clobbered.

"How rude, I was almost finished," says Beast Boy.

"Well, it is a duel, lets get on with it," says Laserai taking to flight.

"Right, we gotta get a piece of Slade too," says Beast Boy.

Meantime Back at the Docking Main Hangar 

The shuttlecrafts have all landed and await further instruction. It has been about three hours now. The rest of the crew decide to head up to see what happened with Robin, Laserai, Starlit and now Beast Boy who disappeared some time ago.

What they find was not what they expected in the least. Just as they start to enter the control room they see several cpu consoles fly across the room now on fire shattering into pieces on a near by wall. Office furniture and other misc supplies and a copy machine soon make its way across the room.

The battle was so fierce in the control room that the first and second levels have merged as the floors separating them soon gave way to the added stress. Now the battles take place as the three titans duke it out taking out entire office rooms with each attack. Little can be seen as the debris continues to fly as the titans move about swiftly matching blow for blow. The Bahamut dragon is still air born making power beam attacks to the ground and feet of the super mecha. The Rex manages some hits in on the dragon but none serious. Beast boy delivers the pain with its massive form and large tail. The mecha proves formidable keeping agile and making blow for blow.

The observing TT and Laserai crew stand off to the side in a somewhat safe area to look.

"If we keep this up, we'll never get outta here," says Laserai dodging a projectile from the enraged super mecha.

"I think that why this guy is here to keep us distracted, I wonder how Robin is holding up," says Beast Boy dodging another attack.

Meantime in a Dark Maze on an Unknown Level of the Space Station 

Robin and Starlit have been trying to navigate the maze for quite some time and it has been a perilous trek. The maze itself is not your average as many areas are rigged with traps much like your modern pyramid. From sudden pits with no bottom to those with 10 feet spikes or lava all the way to dark ominously long hall ways with select bricks hidden in the floor that cause arrows, automatic guns, flame throwers and other fire arms to activate. Lets not forget the random camouflaged elite mecha ninja who emerges from the shadows with a sword and a fierce attitude.

"This place sucks," says Starlit walking ahead.

"You said it," says Robin rubbing his arms.

"We have been navigating this death maze for almost two hours now it seems," says Starlit looking about exasperated.

"Better make that three hours," says Robin looking at his watch.

"Hmm, there probably long gone by now," says Starlit slamming his staff's bottom to the ground as he takes another step.

"I don't think so, I bet there probably watching us right now hoping we make it to them," says Robin.

"Darn it, your right, when I get my hands on them . . . BAM, WHAP, perhaps I will even break in my trusty Tae Kwon Do skills on em," says Starlit grinning evilly.

"Stop it, your starting to scare me," says Robin.

"Hmm, must be pretty unnerving to get to you, all right, I am still cool but they're going to pay for this," says Starlit.

"Your right about that," says Robin tapping his metal rod in his hand.

The two finally reach the end of the maze at what seems to be a fork in the road that being another path from somewhere else also leading to this point. What stands before them now seems to be a pair of massive steel doors. Off to the side is a control panel yet only Cyborg would have the hardware on board to handle it.

"Looks like we have to wait for the others after all," says Robin sitting down to rest for a bit on the wall.

"Sucks, I tell you truly sucks, but these guys are going to get theirs for sure," says Starlit sitting beside him.

Meantime in the Busted Up Control Center

The mecha rex is finally starting to look exhausted as its power cells are low and its energy shield is starting to fail. However, the length of the battle has also taken its toll on the heroes as they are sweating a bit even in their powerful forms.

"I told you this guy was no pushover," says Laserai between breaths.

"This is insane, he should have become scrap after my last attack with that refrigerator over there," says Beast boy.

"Shows titanium really is the metal of the future," says Laserai.

"Well, he is finally on the ropes, so what now," says Beast boy.

"His energy shield is done so now its time to use my phase two energy attack," says Laserai.

"So all this time you were only using phase one attacks," says Beast boy.

"Yep, rather pointless to use my most powerful attack on a shield I expected would lower in power with time," says Laserai.

"Okay, show em what you learned," says Beast boy.

"Right, but everyone might want to hang on to something, its about to get wild in here," says Laserai.

Beast boy anchors down as the teammates find a secure spot.

The Bahamut dragon flies high above the room disappearing into the rafters of the control room itself. Suddenly the boards and debris the mecha rex are standing on begin levitating up in the air raising the mecha along with it. When it has reached a point where the mecha is slightly higher than where the 2nd floor use to be, the Bahamut dragon floats down wings out stretched and looking menacingly. The mecha unable to move is powerless to avoid its fate. The Bahamut dragon suddenly charges up and releases a beam classified as a Giga FlareÔ turning the debris the mecha is standing on into dust. The mecha is completely overwhelmed by the beam as it is launched through the large glass plane into space. The doors and vents to the other parts of the ship automatically close at this as an audible alarm goes off alerting the breach. The Bahamut dragon has to slam its claws into the metal floor to keep from being sucked away. An automatic force field activates just then as everything starts to settle back down and the doors and such return to normal operation. Seeing through the transparent field of the Mecha floating off into outer space, Laserai and Beast boy revert to their normal human forms and lie on the floor exhausted looking up at the teammates around them.

Robin and Starlit await the others as the door before them leads directly to Slade and Warp. The battle with the advanced T-Rex mecha was difficult yet are heroes were successful in taking it down. Yet, what new horrors await our heroes beyond the massive steel doors? Will the combined righteous force of the Teen Titans and Laserai Team be enough to stop them? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to the next chapter of Teen Titans – A Raven In Despair.

* * *

Well, folks two more chapters to go on this fanfic. So far it seems to be going along swell. The ride has been fun and long but like all rides the end is soon to come. Anyway, get ready for plenty of servings of fluff in these final chapters between our favorite couples Robin & Starfire and BB and Raven. Well, till the next installment, see ya later and review. Laserai Out. Oh yeah, did you review? If not do so now, thanks.

* * *

**THIS IS AN OFFICIAL LAPS NETWORKS FANFICTION**


	13. Endings and Beginings Part II

**THIS IS AN OFFICIAL LAPS NETWORKS FANFICTION**

Teen Titans

To Assist A Raven In Despair

By: Laserai

**Chapter 12 – Endings and Beginnings – Part 2**

**_Message to Readers_**: You know the usual I don't own the Teen Titans and all related but I do own the Laserai story so there. By now I am sure you know this already but just in case there it is again.

Folks were winding it all down from here on out. Man, can't believe I am almost to the end of this fanfic and I agree the ride had been far longer than I thought it was going to be. Still, it has been fun. Well, like I said I intend to bring in plenty of fluff in this and my last chapter so for those who have been patiently waiting, it will not be well rewarded. Oh yeah, get ready for plenty of action as this story winds its way to conclusion so be ready. Now, enough so get in there read what I have been cooking up this time.

**Last Time on Teen Titans – To Assist A Raven In Despair**

_Robin and Starlit await the others as the door before them leads directly to Slade and Warp. The battle with the advanced T-Rex mecha was difficult yet our heroes were successful in taking it down. Yet, what new horrors await our heroes beyond the massive steel doors? Will the combined righteous force of the Teen Titans and Laserai Team be enough to stop them? Only time will tell.___

Laserai and Beast Boy get up with some help from their teammates then group around for their next course of action.

"All right, I believe Starlit and Robin are just ahead," says Laserai. "Your probably right and I highly doubt they are taking on Slade and Warp alone," says Cyborg. "Yes, it is likely they wish us to all meet him as one force," says Shing. "So what are we going to do," asks Beast Boy. "Well, I believe it is time we start the evacuation of all the girls of earth to the transports waiting for them," says Laserai. "Right, it is likely that if Slade and Warp are defeated the station will be rigged to self detonate," says Shing.

"Starlit, this is Laserai what is your status, over," says Laserai to his armband. "This is Starlit here, seems that Slade has us currently blocked by a heavily armored set of steel doors with a sophisticated locking mechanism. I don't have the tools needed to disable it," says Starlit. "Okay, then Robin and Starlit I need your assistance with this next task," says Laserai. "Right, I will come to your position," says Robin over the com. "Shing you will accompany the forces I will send to the steel door," says Laserai. "What is the plan," says Shing.

"Okay, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starlit and Myself will head towards the holding area of the station to rescue the girls," says Laserai. "The rest of you will stand by near the steel doors until we return with the female members of are forces. If at all possible, do not engage the enemy unless absolutely necessary, got it," says Laserai. "Roger that, heading there now," says Shing.

Laserai's other officers head off to join Shing at the steel doors as Robin and Starlit return to meet up with his comrades.

"Lets get a move on," says Robin. "Okay, I have a lock on Raven and Starfire's communication devices," says Cyborg. "Very well, we proceed to the area with extreme caution," says Robin. "Wise course of action, Slade should have jammed the ability to track them so there are probably a couple of dance partners waiting for us," says Starlit. "Yep, probably," replies Beast Boy.

The group heads off in the direction the tracking device dictates. The journey proves uneventful with minimal security so that they face no conflicts. However, they soon come across a large spacious darkly lit room likely the security checkpoint meaning the entrance into the prison holding area. The checkpoint is well guarded with about 10 visible advanced mecha ninjas on patrol of the area and some on a guard tower on the left and one of the right using searchlights as they sweep the area for hostiles. The only way to proceed further is through a large steel gate as the walls also stretching across the room are too thick to blast through and the windows well reinforced.

"Hmm, seems Slade has set up quite an interesting challenge for us," says Laserai. "Yes, the checkpoint is fairly secure and the wall cannot be destroyed with the weapons in our possession," says Starlit. "Looks like we may need to knock," says Laserai pointing at the gate. "What are you talking about," says Beast Boy. "Sometimes the best way to confront an enemy is to do it face to face," says Laserai taking another look at the gate.

"You mean," says Starlit catching on. "Yep, looks like these guys are asking for some special attacks, he he," says Laserai chuckling to himself. "All right time to light this place up," says Starlit excitedly. "Hey, what are you guys planning," asks Cyborg. "Hmm, well put it this way, I have the sonic if you have the boom," says Laserai. "I see," says Cyborg with glee charging his cannon. "Hmm, I will use some special batarangs in this case," says Robin. "But I thought our weapons are pointless against the wall," says Beast Boy. True Beast Boy, but if we are able to synchronize our attacks to one spot particularly the gate I believe we could create a breach in it," says Laserai. "Right, Beast boy doesn't have any projectile powers like that so you will serve as the point man when the hole in the wall is open," says Robin. "Sounds like a plan, so lets bust em up," says Beast Boy

"Okay, lets do it, **BATTLE MODE X2 **_(As there are 2 members of the team)_," says Laserai.

As time freezes in its place, the two men are briefly engulfed in a bright light. Laserai goes into his usual dragon armor with his sword whereas Starlit takes on his usual robe and staff of silver and black opal. The two men emerge from the light as time recovers in their new wear.

"Okay, lets power up," says Laserai as his power levels rise rapidly causing a breeze to blow up around him and his eyes to glow bright neon blue. "Right," says Starlit following suit as his levels also rise as a similar effect occurs as his eyes now glow an eerie white.

"Okay boys, charge em up," says Laserai as he begins collecting energy in his palms into a growing ball like that of a small sun. "Were cooking now," says Starlit as he clenches his staff as the opal black hand begins to glow white like a star and a sound like that of a generator is heard. "Titans get ready," says Robin pulling out some special batarangs. "Oh yeah," says Cyborg charging his cannon beyond its normal levels emanating a bright light. "Okay," says Beast boy as he turns into a raptor and readies himself for the run ahead. "Give the signal Robin when you notice the sentries have turned toward the target, which is the gate," says Laserai. "Okay, just another second and now."

"TITANS GO," shouts Robin. "All units open fire," says Laserai.

**"SPECIAL METEOR BEAM CANNON**," shouts Starlit as a powerful beam soars towards the target point on the wall. "**SOLAR FLARE**," shouts Laserai as a ball of energy similar to a small sun emits from his hands and now flies alongside the meteor beam. "Look out now," says Cyborg firing his cannon which joins the already fired projectiles whereas Robin launches a volley of his special batarangs at the target.

The heroes draw their weapons and charge forward all the while as the energy beams they have just fired are heading towards the gate. The projectiles onslaught has the intended effect as the targeted gate shatters to rubble leaving a large gap in the wall. Beast boy swiftly navigates through the wall opening and starts all kinds of havoc on the other side as several ninjas are seeing going air borne even from the opposite side of the wall. Prison like sirens begin going off as the ninjas scramble to the defense. The sentry towers quickly shine their lights on the source of the gate's destruction only to receive incoming fire from Cyborg's sonic cannon and Starlit's meteors.

"Get that freaking light out of my eye," shouts Starlit while firing some meteors at a random tower.

"Game over, I win," says Cyborg firing some volleys at no particular tower

The sentry towers are soon sent to the ground in crumbling rubble as the sentry ninjas bale out. The guard ninjas charge the hero group firing red lasers at them as the group evades them skillfully.

"Heads up," says Laserai as he tosses a ball of energy towards the ninja group throwing some into the air.

One unfortunate ninja is thrown towards Robin, which tries to turn its fall into a flying kick.

"Ha, you'll have to do better than that," says Robin as he makes quick work of the ninja so that its mecha motionless form hits the floor with a clang.

Some ninjas start to head towards Robin's location causing Cyborg to notice. Cyborg starts to head over to help Robin when he comes under fire from a different source, a wall mounted plasma cannon.

"You want to dance, lets go," says Cyborg dodging another shot from the cannon.

Cyborg has a fast paced waltz with the wall mounted plasma cannon dodging shots and firing some of his own. The clash of Cyborg vs the cannon continues for a time as the cannon viciously fires at Cyborg mistakenly taking out many of the ninja forces in the crossfire. Eventually the cannon overheats and stops working.

"Oh yeah," says Cyborg firing a shot at the overheated cannon causing it to explode.

Cyborg continues to take on the other wall-mounted cannons that shout their protest in super heated plasma shots.

Meantime, Beast boy turns into a Pterodactyl and does some sky dives on the ninja opposers. A cunning ninja in a secluded corner fires a shot that sends Beast boy to the ground. As the ninja moves in for the kill, its legs are blown from under it by approaching Starlit.

"Cheap shots are not cool," says Starlit helping Beast Boy up who has reverted to his human form. "Man, did that hurt," says Beast boy looking over at the legless ninja mecha who attempts to fire another shot. "Please," says Cyborg firing a point blank shot at the ninja as he walks by disintegrating it.

The area is vacant as the room is secure and the ninjas have been neutralized. Fires are present here and there burning without reason to stop.

"Okay, all is well, lets move in and rescue those girls," says Robin. "Right, the sooner we get these girls off this station, the sooner we get Slade and Warp," says Laserai.

The band of heroes regroup and continue to a steel bar jail like wall with a single door blocking access to the prison holding area. Robin places lock bomb on the door blowing it open. The heroes rush into the area also known as prison lane to find an extremely long and rather spacious hallway stretching endlessly each holding females from different areas of the world in cells stretching for what seems like an eternity on this side and that. The prison cells have been labeled conveniently to identify where each group of girls inside are taken from.

"This hall seems to go on forever," exclaims Starlit. "Starfire, where are you," shouts Robin. "Raven, I am here to save you," shouts Beast Boy. "Uhm, guys," says Cyborg pointing to a cell beside him in which they find the Teen Titan girls, the Laserai Team girls and crew, as well as Terra all asleep. "Hmm, seems we caught them during nap time," says Beast Boy. "Lets bust em out," says Cyborg blowing the door open triggering a silent alarm elsewhere.

The noise from the blown door startles the girls so that they wake up and see their rescuers here at last.

"Robin, you have arrived at last to save us," says Starfire with a wide smile. "Of course, uhm Star there something I've been meaning," starts Robin. "No, tell me later," says Starfire embracing him. "Rae, are you alright, if they did anything to you well they will be sorry," says Beast Boy. "I am fine, let's just get outta here," says Raven starting to walk towards him when she suddenly drops to her knees. "Wha, whats wrong," exclaims Beast boy running over holding her up in his embrace looking her over.

"Well, we haven't eaten anything in a while so aside from sleeping on a steel floor I guess where kinda hungry," says Angel. "Alas, my Angel yet you are safe now," says Laserai embracing her. "Uhm, guys you did remember to take out the Prison's DAWG," asks Terra a little unnerved. "Terra, what the," says Robin surprised to be seeing her here. "No time for that, you did get it didn't you," asks Starfire. "What prison dog, whatever that is," says Beast Boy.

"Its Prison **DAWG** or **D**ynamic **A**tma **W**eapon **G**iganticus, which is some prototype mecha Slade put in charge of security down here," says Terra. "Hmm, I don't recall anything like that when we came in and the halls were clear," says Laserai.

**"ROOOAAAAR**," shouts an unknown mechanical voice from a far which echoes through the halls. "Hmm, seems that the uhm DAWG has found us," says Starlit. "Raven, Terra, Starfire are you up for a fight," says Robin. "Hmm, if its one of Slade's toys its never a problem," says Raven. "Wait, **RESTORE X 4**," says Angel standing up with her palms raised and flat to the air.

As her hands begin to glow pink, Raven, Terra, Starfire and herself begin emanating a pink light as well. The light is only for a brief moment after which she puts her hands back down.

"Okay, our power level should be a little over half now," says Angel. "Hmm, that's better than nothing," says Terra. "Lets kick some mecha butt," says Starfire. "Then lets dish out the pain but in that big room at the entrance," says Beast Boy. "Right, this area is not wide enough and the civilians may be affected," says Cyborg. "Back to the entrance," says Robin. "Don't worry as I have a feeling that thing is already on its way," says Starlit.

The hero teams head back to the deserted checkpoint that truly looks like a battlefield as the fires continue to burn on some of the walls and the body parts of various mecha ninjas are sprawled about in no particular fashion. Several of the wall cannons have been completely destroyed as power cables once connected to them now snap about against the wall in protest.

"Geeze, when you guys clean house you _really_ clean house," says Terra. "Well, all in a days work," says Starlit. "Yeah, well we better get our mops and buckets ready cause I don't think were done just yet," says Cyborg as some distant rumbling starts to gain some bass and volume. "Its getting closer," says Beast Boy. "What _exactly_ is this thing, Terra," asks Robin.

"Well, I overheard Slade talking about this heavily armed mecha of legend he put together using ancient instructions from a forgotten race. He says the thing is virtually unstoppable aside from a single weak spot in an unlikely place," says Terra. "And that is," says Cyborg. "I don't know, Slade caught me then and well I don't know much after that," says Terra. "Slag," exclaims Sylvia.

"That bastard, what kind of a man attacks women, I will tear his hide off of em," says Starlit. "Save it for the battle ahead, Starlit," says Laserai. "Speaking of which, should you guys transform or do what it is you do first," says Cyborg. "Ha, thanks for the reminder, okay, Laserai Team get ready," says Laserai to the girls.

The Laserai team girls, Angel and Sylvia stand off to the side. When the girls are ready Angel looks over to Laserai who signals its okay.

**"BATTLE MODE X 2**," says Angel.

The two girls are enveloped in a bright light as time stops in its place. The girls are soon clad in their battle gear as they step out of the blinding light as time restores itself. Angel is now in some Viking princess tinted steel pink armor complete with helmet, high heels of steel and her signature Divinity daggers. Sylvia is wearing sleek, red-silver tinted space suit body armor complete with helmet that lets her red hair blow freely and red tinted visor and on her hips are her twin red silver tinted laser blasters. Honestly, the girl's appearance requires a double take, which many of the guys do.

"I know am _hot_ so put your tongues back in boys," says Sylvia tossing back her hair. "Come on, you have seen us before in our battle gear," says Angel rolling her eyes. "Ahem, well," starts Beast boy looking over at Raven who has a jealous red eye looking at him causing him to shut up.

"Okay, very nice," says Cyborg looking at them again then over at the main hall of the prison. "Guys, I think THE DAWG is here," exclaims Cyborg causing the others to turn around as they hear something running thru the main hall.

"Everyone get out the way," says Robin as everyone dodges out of the way as a gigantic (yeah hence the name) mecha of fierce sorts charges into the room demolishing the steel door and bars once blocking the prison hall entrance.

The giant mecha slides to a halt after smashing through the checkpoint wall so that it gets to its feet on the far side of the room. The mecha stands about 12 feet tall and has the appearance of mechanical bulldog. Its mechanical red eyes look about at the opponents it will be facing as the mecha bares it fierce Xenium teeth that are pretty much indestructible and can bite through any alloy ever tested.

"So, it really is a dog," says Beast boy. "Yeah, but somehow I don't think a large newspaper is going to help in this case," says Starlit. "Okay, were going to have to find the weak spot on this mecha otherwise we are prone to keep this battle going forever," says Robin. "Okay, we will have to attack all parts of it to see wear the weak spot is," says Raven.

"Okay, Laserai Team attack," says Laserai. "TITANS GO," says Robin as the heroes charge towards the mecha.

The mecha launches some missiles from its back blasting the ground whipping up plenty of debris. Terra, Starfire and Raven have taken to flight as they perform aerial attacks on the mecha. Beast boy turns into a triceratops and charges for the mecha legs. All the while Robin launches his signature batarangs and delivers plenty of punishing kicks to the mecha's head. Laserai, Starlit, Cyborg and Sylvia bring on the heavy artillery as they pelt the mecha with their various energy shots on various parts of its body. The mecha seems to be overwhelmed for a moment but yep _only_ for a moment.

Just then some glass like black domes extend themselves from the armor of the mecha in several areas. The odd looking domes begin to glow red as small tracking lasers emit from the bubbles. One laser locks on to Raven and fires a split second powerful beam at her. Raven does not see the lightning fast shot but Beast Boy does and flies into its path as a Pterodactyl taking the hit as he is knocked to the ground reverting back to human form.

"Beast Boy, are you all right," says Raven now beside him looking worried. "Not to worry, I will be okay," says Beast Boy getting up. "It's going to pay for that," says Raven as her eyes glow white. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," says Raven as several pieces of glowing rock and other massive debris are thrown at the mecha.

The mecha fires several shots from its glowing laser domes but a few boulders smash against it. The mecha canine growls at this assault and launches several missiles into the air. Terra intercepts several of the projectiles with some rocks and Starfire handles the rest. The enraged mecha canine begins firing a volley of laser fire from all its cannon ports in no particular direction pelting all areas with laser fire.

"I will not take lip from a mutt," says Cyborg firing a volley of shots at the mouth of the canine jarring it causing the onslaught to stop. "Hmm, if I were Slade where would I likely suspect the weakness to be," asks Robin while throwing some batarangs at the mecha. "Hmm, somewhere not so easily accessible like the soles of the feet or maybe behind its ears," says Cyborg. "Hmm, right Beast Boy, check the feet of the mecha whereas Starfire see if you can see anything behind the ears," says Robin.

"Well, aside from some massive treads there isn't much there," says Beast Boy. "I see nothing but some small vents near its ears, wait could that be what we are looking for," says Starfire. "Exactly, this mecha's only cooling vents are those right behind its ears," says Starlit. "So if we can fire precisely there we will take out its cooling system that will likely trigger an automatic shutdown," says Cyborg. "Spot on," says Sylvia. "All right, leave it to us," says Starfire and Raven who take on the task.

The other heroes keep up the assault at ground level to keep the metal beast occupied. During this time, Raven and Starfire begin to hammer the cooling vents of the mecha with everything they got. Eventually there work starts to pay off as a direct hit from one of Starfire's energy bolts passes through one of the vents knocking out one of its cooling systems. The mecha realizes its condition and frantically tries to ward off further attacks as its down to its only cooling system. Unfortunately its reaction time is not quick enough as Raven nails the other vent slamming the figurative nail in its coffin. The mecha tries its best to operate but is soon shaking uncontrollably as its systems are starting to overheat.

**"TAKE COVER**," shouts Cyborg as everyone scatters to avoid the explosion to follow.

The mecha begins to glow brightly red as yellow lines develop on its form until a large explosion renders it to rubble sending fiery debris and a strong wind in all directions.

"We are victorious," asks Starfire. "Oh yeah, we kicked some butt," says Starlit. "Hmm, that was quite eventful," says Raven. "Well, better get a move on," says Beast boy. "Yep, Slade and Warp surely don't intend to wait forever for us," says Robin. "Okay, shuttle craft personnel, please report to these coordinates and begin immediate evacuation on all the females of earth. Let us know immediately after you have completed then return to earth at once," says Laserai into his armband. "Roger that, on our way now sir," says an officer in reply.

"All right, its time to kick some hinnies," says Sylvia. "Right, Slade and Warp are next on the list," says Cyborg. "I especially look forward to talking with him," says Terra punching her right fist in her left palm. "Uhm, I am curious Terra, how did you recover from that rock form you were," asks Beast Boy. "Well, lets just says we had a hand in that," says Angel. "I figured that was the case," says Raven. "Yeah, well she proved herself and needed a new lease on life so we recovered her," says Laserai. "Okay, so lets get Slade, the faster we do that the sooner we get home to earth," says Sylvia. "Right," says Robin.

The heroes leave the area passing the many shuttlecraft crews on their way to rescue the females of earth. Eventually, they make their way to the large doors where everyone else is waiting. They all seem a little on edge for some reason. The reason is soon revealed as here and there are some scattered wreckage of what use to be several ninja mechas.

"I take it your rest was not boring," says Laserai. "Ha, this Slade guy is full of surprises," says Shing. "Yeah, we were sitting near the doors chilling ya know when we started hearing all this clanging ruckus coming from the hall over there. All of a sudden about a dozen or so of those good for nothing ninja mechas showed up with some major attitude," says an officer.

"So, as ship counselor I recommended we give them some hands on therapy," says Lunan. "Yeah, hands on all right, hands on with my fist of fury," says Shing. "We thrashed those good for nothing suckers to scrap," says another officer. "Hmm, as long as you guys took I guess your trip was no walk in the park either," says Shing.

"No way, we had to face a large mecha menace of Slade's and man was it horrible," says Starlit. "Hmm, pretty much Slade and Warp's usual crafty handiwork," says Beast Boy. "Okay, lets get in there and end this," says Robin. "Right, lets see what we got here," says Cyborg walking over to the sophisticated control mechanism at the door's side. "Okay, and the control access point is here," says Cyborg pointing at a plate at the side.

Raven removes the screws with her powers as Cyborg removes the plate revealing a cross network of complex wiring, led lights and circuit boards.

"Woah, check it out," says Beast Boy. "Okay, now to hot wire this thing to open," says Cyborg activating some wire cutters.

After some meticulous rerouting, Cyborg hits a few switches on the control and the doors begin to gradually slide open. As the door opens, it reveals a massive room dimly lit aside from the occasional light here and there.

"Its time to show this fool what happens when you cross swords with the LASR," says Shing. "Hold up, smells like an ambush situation," says Robin. "Likely, Slade probably has a whole slew of special ninjas waiting for us in here," says Cyborg. "Yep, the guy seems to have a fetish with those blasted things," says Starlit. "Hmm, I wonder what contribution will Warp be adding to this surprise party of theirs," says Laserai. "Who knows, best be prepared for just about anything," says Raven.

As everyone cautiously walks into the dark room, they unknowingly step into a large teleport circle. (Figure it out, SG-1 fans)

Instantly, all are transported to the surface of an unknown planet. As they look about they see off in the distance, Slade and Warp, with their backs turned looking up at the starry sky. As expected the two men are not alone as somewhere to about 200 to 300 special ninjas of varying color indicating degree of difficulty are with them standing in battle formation facing the titans some 1000 feet away.

Robin and Laserai approach the battle lines of the ninjas and shout out to Slade and Warp.

"Slade, its over, were here to end this," says Robin.

"By order of the Timrai Secret Time Police and in the name of the Laserai Armed Space Resistance Security Forces, you two are under arrest for unauthorized time manipulation, numerous accounts of kidnapping, terrorist activities of varying sorts and illegal time gate travel," says Laserai.

"Surrender now or face the penalty," says Robin.

This causes Warp and Slade to face them laughing mockingly for a bit causing Robin and Laserai to return to their side, as they know what to expect next.

"You have got to be kidding me," exclaims Warp. "Robin, it would seem it has come down to this," says Slade.

"I am going to make you pay for what you have done," says Robin.

"I thought you would have realized by now I cannot be defeated but it appears that you need to learn a hard lesson," says Slade.

"You have committed your last crime against the people of earth, your going down man," says Beast Boy.

"Your days of plaguing my friends with your twisted evil are at an end, Slade I am here to see to it personally," says Cyborg.

"I came to earth to enjoy its beauty and the company of my friends but ever since I have been there you have continually disrupted its peace and ours, it stops now," says Starfire.

"Earth has become my home and you are not welcome in it, time to say goodbye," says Raven.

"I will never forgive you for what you did to me and will personally see to it you don't survive this day," says Terra.

"Warp, Slade what is your answer, will you surrender quietly or will you foolishly resist and most likely suffer a most agonizing and assured certain death," says Laserai a hand on his sheathed sword.

"You self-righteous, stupid humanoid, **YOUR DAYS WITH THE LIVING ARE OVER**," shouts Warp. "I sure hope you have learned something from our many encounters over the years, Robin. If you actually manage to defeat these armies of mecha, I shall await combat with you," says Slade as he gives the signal for the armies of scores of special ninjas to attack.

**"TITANS GO**," says Robin fiercely.

Laserai pulls out his sword and waves it about above his head in traditional Roman general fashion.

"In the name of the LASR and the Timrai Order, **ALL FORCES ATTACK**," shouts Laserai pointing his sword at the advancing host.

At that the Laserai team and the Teen Titans charge forward as one front into battle against the elite forces of the special ninja mecha armies under the command of Slade. The planet surface rumbles to the sound of many feet pounding forward from both sides as the two forces close the gap between them for the colossal confrontation. A noticeable dust cloud to can be seen as a war cry from both sides is heard as the serene stillness of space is rattled to its core by the sound.

Laserai arcs his sword in samurai fashion as he charges the host. With the courageous efforts, like that of a mighty lion, he charges the field to annihilate the enemy that has risen against him. Robin runs with an equal fury as his steel pole twirls in hand as he eagerly awaits the justified onslaught with his teeth clenched in a fury like no other.

Beast boy now in his favorite ape form lunges forward in a ferocious manner eyes glowing with conviction like the warehouse incident as he prepares to dish out the pain. Raptox, now in his raptor form, runs at a top speed of 60 mph beside Beast boy with claws extended and teeth bared as he prepares himself for the path of destruction he will pave through the enemy lines before him.

Cyborg charges the field like a locomotive at full steam with his arm cannon poised and aimed forward with eyes redder than fire coals themselves. His feet though hitting the ground hard are quick to take the next step as he too awaits the conflict with fervor.

Sylvia and Starlit run beside Laserai with their weapons drawn that glisten and shine against the light of the moon as they await their share in the battle. Raven saying her signature words of power over and over soars forward in her most powerful form which is her robe and garb as white as the snows of Mount Everest and her eyes bright as the twin suns of star system Zebula. Her fury is equally matched to her form as the ground cracks and rumbles under her flight path as arcs of energy from her connect.

Flying beside her is Starfire with her eyes crackling with their usual righteous green fervency and her hands glowing their maximum power levels and no smile on her face as she glides towards the enemy meaning only business. Angel gliding only a stone's throw away beside Starfire does so with her eyes a glow in pink as never before just as well with daggers in hand awaiting her share in the battle to come.

Shing lurches forward like a wild man across the field with gloved fists sparking with a power like that of a thousand warriors as he prepares to pummel the mechas to rubble. Delan, joining the forces of Laserai, charges forward like that of a ferocious Viking warlord with his trademark Battle Axe as he twirls it high above his head preparing to sweep away the opposition. Lunan moves forward towards the host as a phantom as his appearance has become transparent and ghostlike thus barely seen as he prepares to perform his signature techniques as a true master of illusion.

The ninja armies are not unhinged by the conviction that is easily seen on the many faces of the heroes they are running towards but run forward with a renewed wicked haste all the more so with a venomous yes even vengeful and wrathful manner heads low, weapons drawn and glaring red eyes trained on their objectives.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . . . .**

The Teen Titans and the Laserai Team are full of fire and charge the battle lines with a conviction that has never been witnessed in all the conflicts they have ever faced until now. Even so, the elite scores of ninjas armies are not concerned as they rush out to meet these heroes with only venomous intent. Slade and Warp stand by as onlookers for the time being to witness the conviction of the heroes that wish to bring them to justice. Will the combined power of the legendary Teen Titans and the time traveling, experienced Laserai Team be enough to quench the flames of the seemingly endless forces of the mighty armies of ninja? Will Slade and Warp obtain a shocking victory over our heroes or will they meet a justly deserved sudden end? Whatever happened between Robin and Starfire as well as Raven and Beast Boy?

**FIND OUT ALL IN THE FINAL GRIPPIING CHAPTER AND THE ULTIMATE CONCLUSION OF THIS FANFICTION**

**The Teen Titans – A Raven In Despair!!!!**

**TO ALL THOSE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME**, that means you especially _warprince_!! **THANK YOU**!! I only wish I could have received far more reviewer support especially considering all the work and hours I have poured into this fanfic. Well, nevertheless I am grateful for what I have received. I have learned much and will incorporate what I have learned as I prepare my actual story I am working on. I can't believe I am down to the wire on this fanfic. Man, this has been some real fun and plenty of it. Well, expect some delay for this last chapter but not too long as cliffhangers tend to have a negative effect if done so too long, I know. Well, as always I beg plead and offer you gifts of gratitude just please . . . **PLEASE R&R** I beg of you.

**Do** it for yourself and voice your opinion, **do** it for me as I really need to know, **do** it for them and tell them how you feel, let **YOUR** voice be heard for all to hear. **Shout** it out to the rooftops so that the village may hear! Yeah, pretty desperate I know. Trying to get the rating counter at least to **_50_** or more. Trying, pleading, graveling, begging, whatever it takes people **_WHATEVER_** it takes. Uhm, Later and uhm yeah you better review, okay. I'm out.

Laserai 

**THIS IS AN OFFICIAL LAPS NETWORKS FANFICTION**

****


	14. Endings and Beginings Part III

**THIS IS AN OFFICIAL LAPS NETWORKS FANFICTION**

Teen Titans

To Assist A Raven In Despair

By: Laserai

**Endings and Beginnings – Part 3 **

**_Message to Readers_**: This is the final chapter of this 6-month fanfic. My very first and I think very best I have ever done thus far. I appreciate the support I have received and for those simply passing through – go ahead and drop a review. Spare me a few words I don't want much. What was your take on this fanfic, cool, good bad . . . what? I can't know if you don't tell me.

**Author Additional Notes:** I have discovered that though many seem to like my story, it seems my typing style is in need of improvement. Hmm, I will take a look into this and research how some of the top authors are formatting there stories and make some changes. Sorry about that folks but some of these ideas have rather been on the fly so typing and grammar correction have taken the back burner in many respects. Anyway, I will likely be going back through the story and making some major revisions to the format so your comments have been noted.

Okay, this is it. Don't get scared now. I will have to see how everyone responds to my last chapter before I decide whether or not I will continue with a sequel of an even more in depth fanfic about Beast boy and Raven regarding wedding bells (teaser) and the likely encounters they can expect with regards to wedding plans and such. Your responses on this last chapter will decide whether or not the sequel will come into being or cease to exist. So get in there and review. It won't take long and you don't even have to say a lot.

**WARNING! **LONG CHAPTER ALERT!

Because this is the final chapter and I have a lot of points to cover, this is likely the longest chapter in the whole fanfic so give yourself plenty of time to read it all. Again this is a **_very long_** chapter so get ready, aight.

**WARNING! **LONG CHAPTER ALERT!

_**Last Time on Teen Titans – A Raven In Despair**_

"Slade, its over, were here to end this," says Robin.

"By order of the Timrai Secret Time Police and in the name of the Laserai Armed Space Resistance Security Forces, you two are under arrest for unauthorized time manipulation, numerous accounts of kidnapping, terrorist activities of varying sorts and illegal time gate travel," says Laserai.

"Surrender now or face the penalty," says Robin.

This causes Warp and Slade to face them laughing mockingly for a bit causing Robin and Laserai to return to their side, as they know what to expect next.

"You have got to be kidding me," exclaims Warp.

"Robin, it would seem it has come down to this," says Slade.

Warp, Slade what is your answer, will you surrender quietly or will you foolishly resist and most likely suffer a most agonizing and assured certain death," says Laserai a hand on his sheathed sword.

"You self-righteous, stupid humanoid, **YOUR DAYS WITH THE LIVING ARE OVER**," shouts Warp.

"I sure hope you have learned something from our many encounters over the years, Robin. If you actually manage to defeat these armies of mecha, I shall await combat with you," says Slade as he gives the signal for the armies of scores of special ninjas to attack.

**"TITANS GO**," says Robin fiercely.

Laserai pulls out his sword and waves it about above his head in traditional Roman general fashion.

"In the name of the LASR and the Timrai Order, **ALL FORCES ATTACK**," shouts Laserai pointing his sword at the advancing host.

At that the Laserai team and the Teen Titans charge forward as one front into battle against the elite forces of the special ninja mecha armies under the command of Slade. The planet surface rumbles to the sound of many feet pounding forward from both sides as the two forces close the gap between them for the colossal confrontation. A noticeable dust cloud too can be seen as a war cry from both sides is heard as the serene stillness of space is rattled to its core by the sound.

The ninja armies are not unhinged by the conviction that is easily seen on the many faces of the heroes they are running towards but run forward with a renewed wicked haste all the more so with a venomous yes even vengeful and wrathful manner heads low, weapons drawn and glaring red eyes trained on their objectives.

**_AND NOW THE CONCLUSION . . ._**

****

Slade and Warp watch with anticipation as the two groups close the gap for the confrontation.

"I give em twenty minutes at best then it's all over," says Warp.

"It would be wise for you not to underestimate the power of those young ones," says Slade.

"There is no way they are going to survive this encounter," says Warp.

"Hmm, I guess we will just have to wait and see," says Slade.

The Teen Titans and the Laserai Team as a united front charge the field toward the inevitable encounter. Then with a deafening final war cry the two opposing armies clash together in battle mayhem, as the long awaited battle gets under way. Robin swiftly delivers the pain in surgeon precision as he beheads every other random ninja with each powerful swipe from his pole. The ninjas fight with a never before seen ferocity but Robin is more than ready to deal with em.

Beast Boy thrashes the ninjas with his mighty hands as he slams the ground repeatedly. Raptox pounces mercilessly throughout the ninja armies as he ravages everything before him. Laserai performs his most potent special attacks such as his signature Blitz Lighting Blade in which he assaults random targets with a 500 hit electrifying combo and the widely feared Dragon Flame Shock in which he slashes so fiercely that a fiery energy wave emits from the sword catching all in its fiery wake.

Raven provides aerial support as she begins a heavy assault with large capitol battle ship size constant black energy beams which carve its fury throughout the ninja throng and the ground. Starfire provides flight backup assistance as she provides a heavy barrage of star bolts that engulf the ninja bands in their righteous fervor. Cyborg begins firing multiple blasts from his sonic cannon at random positions in the throng whereas Sylvia provides back up as she fires multiple shots from her twin laser blasters. Robin performs blinding split second techniques with his metal staff like some reincarnated Bruce Lee warrior with the battle yawls and all.

Delan, being older in appearance, wouldn't be expected to move very fast but for an ole Viking of a man, he moves his large battle axe with remarkable speed as he sweeps away hordes of the ninjas with mighty swipes. Angel performs her patented one thousand-dagger attack developed for just such a dire situation. It performs flawlessly as ninja bodies are cast into the air like ashes in the wind.

The ninjas hordes however being massive in number and varying in form are not overwhelmed like before. Many of them recover from the onslaught and connect some solid hits with our heroes causing Slade and Warp who are watching from afar to laugh to themselves in satisfaction. Fortunately, none of the hits are serious as the two powers continue to battle one another.

"You know, if I really wanted to see a battle like this, I would rather just play a game," says Beast Boy between forms as he changes from an ape into a raptor.

"Hmm, well life has a way of playing cards which you would rather place back in the deck but you learn to deal with it somehow," says Raptox.

"How true that is," says Laserai slicing the feet from under a robot ninja fiend causing it to drop to the ground.

Flying over the air, is the hero team's air support that now being Terra, Starfire and Raven. The trio has been going strong despite some seemingly strong attacks directed at them by the many projectiles launched by the robot ninja offensive.

"We can finally get rid of all of these ninja mechas once and for all," says Starfire.

"Yeah, frankly I am tired of seeing these guys every time we face off with Slade," says Raven.

"It is time we put them to sleep, you know that final sleep," says Starfire.

"Lets do it," says Terra.

A large explosion nearby followed by the sound of several laser rifles firing off in rapid succession reveals where Felix, Cyborg and Sylvia are currently stirring up trouble within the mecha ninjas battle lines.

"Man, this is one intense battle," says Felix with both of his signature rifles drawn as he fires continuous power blasts at the enemy mecha.

"Geeze Sylvia, those little blasters you got there carry quite a payload you know," says Cyborg splitting some ninjas wigs in the distance.

_(Yeah well whatever, had to add that in)_

"Mm, hmm, top of the line LASR Galaxy M-Type Multi-Blasters, they haven't let me down yet," says Sylvia firing multiple shots at some more approaching ninjas before changing out the blaster's battery power clips.

"No, ammo," asked Cyborg watching her briefly before firing some more shots.

"Yep, these beauties use pure energy so as long as you have a good battery they keep working forever," says Sylvia.

"Nice," says Cyborg firing a constant beam at the feet of some ninjas tossing them into the air.

Within a stone throw are Laserai, Robin, Delan and Angel as they clobber the mecha villains into unusable scrap metal. Their damage is fairly visible as mecha bodies are continually cast into the air along with the dust that is kicked up.

"Don't let your guard down, despite the damage we seem to be inflicting, these ninjas don't seem to be half bad," says Robin matching blows with a few ninjas before cutting them down to size with his powerful staff swipes.

"Well said, I haven't met many adversaries who have fought with such tenacious and vicious fury," says Delan matching blows with a bulky ninja form that carried a similar axe like weapon.

"In other words, these guys are pretty pissed off at us then," says Angel giving some high kicks and dagger swipes to some mecha opposition.

"Uhm, something along those lines, ha ha," says Delan as he swipes away a few large mecha ninjas effortlessly removing their heads like some medieval undertaker.

"Nevertheless, we should be nearing the remains of their defensive line," says Laserai.

"Yeah, its pretty thick right now but I can actually see the enemy force is starting to thin out," says Robin.

"Won't be long now," shouts Starlit from afar high in the air.

"Hmm, where have you been," says Laserai slightly annoyed realizing he was missing from the battle lines.

"Hmm, thought I would bring a few friends," says Starlit landing beside Laserai.

"What," says Laserai not following what he was saying.

Just then several huge meteors appear on the horizon and begin a heavy assault on the mecha forms. As the meteors make planet fall like a band of cruise missiles they cast rock and metal in all directions nearly obliterating a vast majority of the ninja army causing massive losses. The massive explosion from the missile like meteors make flight difficult and puts the trio of flying heroines to the test. The losses of the enemy are so severe that even cool-headed Slade rises from his seat at the site with Warp just beside him.

"What the hell, how did he do that," says Warp.

"Hmm, well what did I tell you, I wasn't expecting anything less from these new friends of Robin," says Slade seemingly unaffected but a little surprised.

"So, exactly how are we supposed to deal with that," says Warp in frustration.

"Hmm, not sure yet, wait a minute, I still haven't seen your contribution to our cause," says Slade a little annoyed.

"Ha, no worries, he will be here on time as agreed," says Warp grinning evilly.

"Yeah, well I think its almost show time," says Slade looking over the battle scarred planet surface at the surviving pitiful band of ninjas that were left over from the meteor barrage.

"Hmm, lets see, he should be entering the area right about now," says Warp looking at his watch.

"Good," says Slade looking up at the sky.

"Hey, that was pretty good though you could have **WARNED US ABOUT THAT**," shouts Raven briefly with red eyes before landing near Starlit and the others on the ground.

"Well, ha ha, sorry about that," says Starlit scratching his head.

"Anyway, that's the last of the ninjas," says Sylvia sniping a ninja from afar with little effort.

"Hmm, so what happens now," says Beast Boy.

"I think we are about to get our answer, look up there," says Laserai pointing at a vortex gate similar in appearance to a black hole that just opened.

"What are those bastards up to this time," says Sylvia.

"Whatever it is can't be good for us," says Cyborg.

"Hmm, well I guess we will just have to bust up whatever it is as well," says Starfire.

"Right, so lets get ready," says Sylvia reloading her blasters with her last power clip.

"Guess it's all or nothing," says Cyborg looking worriedly at his power meter that reads near one hundred percent.

"Well take a look at our new dance partner of there," says Robin causing the other to look over in Slade and Warp's direction.

A rather gigantic form emerges from the closing vortex and lands with an earth-shattering slam to the earth.

"Uhm, what is that," says Slade.

"Well, I ran into this guy on my way back to this time frame to get the teen titans. They call these mecha super giants Superians I think," says Warp.

"Hmm, quite amusing but how long will he stand to the Teen Titans and this Laserai Team," says Slade.

"Hah, they're streak of luck is at an end as this guy is quite prepared for this pitiful band of hero scum," says Warp.

"I see, more confidence have we now," says Slade.

"Well, maybe, not even those meteors can save them now," says Warp.

"Well, I suppose we will have to see what this big guy is really capable of," says Slade.

"Right, make me proud," says Warp directing the large form's attention to the heroes in the distance.

"DESTROY," says the form walking off to acquire its target.

"Hmm, it would appear this large fellow is heading our way," says Starlit.

"Okay, small fry attacks aren't going to cut it against this form, were going to have to go all out on this thing," says Laserai.

"Yes, I doubt this mecha isn't just big because of its strength," says Robin.

"A mecha that size would need an armament of quite a large size, how exactly are we planning on attacking this thing," says Sylvia looking at her trusty blasters.

"Well, looks like I am going to have to go to my most powerful dragon form though I am not sure how its going to match up to this massive mecha," says Laserai.

"You know, that mecha is almost the size of Gekigangar V," says Beast Boy.

"Now is not the time for anime," says Raven.

"Well it is," says Beast Boy.

"Okay, we can provide some assistance but we need to find some way to back him up," says Robin.

"Yeah, any quick ideas as were kinda running out of time," says Delan looking over at the large form still making its slow approach.

"Hmm, I suppose I can rustle up some more meteors for the occasion," says Starlit.

Just then a second smaller portal opens near the hero side causing everyone to tense up.

"What the," exclaims Cyborg cannon charged and aimed at the new portal this time purple in color.

"Titans, get ready," says Robin.

"Hold up," says a familiar voice from inside the portal.

"Show yourselves, strangers," says Laserai with sword half drawn.

Out of the portal emerges none other than our favorite HAEYP agents, Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo.

_(Yep, after I got the DVD I figured out the name is NOT HIVE, its HAEYP. Still investigating what that means officially but I got some theories.) _

"Perhaps, we could be of assistance," says Jinx.

"You guys might need a hand," says Mammoth.

"Ha, ha, ha, still fighting hard not smart, Cyborg or Mr. Stone whichever you prefer," says Gizmo.

"What, no way, man," says Cyborg preparing to fire.

"Hey, hear us out first," says Jinx as the hero group surrounds the unwanted trio.

"All right start talking but time is money and I have neither to spare on the likes of you people," says Laserai glancing over at the huge form still a ways off.

"Okay, we have just as much a score to settle with Slade as you guys do," says Mammoth.

"Let me guess, he double-crossed HAEYP as well," says Robin.

"No, more than that," says Gizmo.

"Ah, so there's more," says Starlit.

"The high and mighty crumb snatcher snubbed out our boss and took all his resources," says Gizmo.

"Hmm, seems the payback express has finally gotten around to you guys," says Cyborg.

"Okay, we probably deserve some of it but he didn't have to kill him, he was sort of like a father to us," says Jinx.

"What do you mean," says Robin.

"You do realize we are all orphans before the HAEYP organization took us all in when no one else would," says Jinx.

"Yeah, how many adoption centers would accept misfit rejects like us," says Gizmo.

"Hmm, that just plain sucks," says Starlit.

"I kind of sympathize with you because I was an orphan," says Sylvia.

"Hmm, you know you guys are pretty good," says Cyborg.

"You mean you will let us join," says Jinx staring over at Cyborg starry eyed.

"Uhm well," starts Cyborg.

"Hmm, whats this Cyborg," says Beast boy noting the expression on his face.

"Nothing, I don't know what your talking about," says Cyborg quickly.

"No way, I mean you and her," starts Beast boy.

"Enough, we haven't time for that now," says Robin causing Cyborg to sigh in relief.

"Don't be breathing easy yet, we will hear all about this later," says Beast boy with a grin.

"Okay, it's almost on our butts," says Sylvia.

"Hmm, all right it seems we have a common objective and right now I am not really picky who helps us take down Slade," says Robin.

"However, we will have to come to terms with your past activities when the time is right," says Laserai.

"Okay, that large bucket of bolts is almost on top of us," says Starlit.

"Attack pattern PRIME," says Laserai causing Felix and Sylvia to salute.

"All other field units assist whenever the opportunity sees fit," says Laserai.

"We'll do what we can," says Robin.

"Hmm, lets bust him up," says Mammoth.

"We will give you air support from our Flagship Space Battlecruiser, Solareign," says Felix.

(I decided to change the previous name of the flagship to the true one in my original story. This is a glimpse into the world I am writing so enjoy.)

"Hmm, this thing is about to learn a whole new meaning of bad luck," says Jinx.

"Uhm, Cyborg and Jinx will you accompany us back to our starship for assistance," says Felix.

"Sounds good," says Cyborg.

"Fine, whatever you people want me to do," says Jinx.

"Okay, four to teleport," says Felix.

With that, Felix, Sylvia, Cyborg and Jinx teleport off the surface in a flash of light disappearing from view.

"All right, its time to put this thing to bed then," says Starlit.

"Okay, Laserai show em what happens when you cross paths with the LASR," says Angel.

The heroes give Laserai a wide space for his master transformation. Laserai seeing they have given him adequate distance takes up a never before seen battle stance with both hands holding his sword upward.

As some heroes prepare for battle, others simply standby as backup as there powers will be of little help against the enemy to be faced.

**"BATTLE FORM ULTIMA**," says Laserai as his power or chi levels spike in power beyond recognizable measure as he begins to levitate in the air.

As his power levels peak to the needed level, a bright flash of light steadily emanates from him as the ground around him starts to crumble under him as an orb of bright energy surrounds him in a neon electric blue energy bubble which has electric arcs crawling all over it. Soon he is completely obscured from view.

The mecha form stops its approach at this and prepares to fire on the energy ball it is now seeing. However, before it can activate its onboard weaponry, it soon discovers it has other problems. One of those problems is big and green with lots of teeth. Beast boy now in his favorite Rex form charges the mecha as he is now considerably similar to its size. Beast boy slams into the side of the superian causing it to nearly fall over. The mecha retaliates by attempting to open fire on the menace dinosaur but has little time to acquire a lock as one of Robin's signature batarangs make its mark on one of the large mecha's eyes causing damage. Starlit is quick to throw in some meteors at this instance to amplify the attack. The significant blast from the combined meteor batarang attack knocks the mecha's head to one side jarring it slightly.

In the distance, Laserai's energy bubble increases significantly in size as its light starts to wane.

"Hmm, it looks like we can do something after all," says Robin throwing another batarang.

"All right, chew on this scud muncher," exclaims Gizmo firing some delayed reaction mines onto the mecha.

"Yeah, its pay back and you're the test dummy," says Mammoth slamming the ground causing a small quake which rattles the superian causing the mines to go off knocking the mecha off its feet so that it hits the ground on its back.

Raven, Angel, Starfire and Terra soar into the to take up air offense position.

"Take this," says Starfire as she delivers a blinding volley of green star bolts to the mecha.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," says Raven as she fires her signature beams of dark light mercilessly slamming the superian with them.

"Ha, feel the wrath of 2,000 years of divinity combat tradition, **ODIN'S GATE**," shouts Angel with her eyes and hands glowing pink.

This causes a large pink beam of immense power to fire from her hands mercilessly pounding the exteriors of the superian mecha.

"Its time for some hard rock," shouts Terra eyes glowing yellow as large chunks of the planet are ripped from its surface and cast upon the mecha form burying it under tons of debris.

"What, did we get em," exclaims Beast boy standing near Robin as they observe the heroines attack.

"Wait a minute, not quite," says Robin as the surface begins to rumble and quake.

Just then, the superian mecha form blasts its way from under the huge pile of rock with powerful beam cannons firing in all directions.

**"ROOOAAAR**," shouts the mecha as it bursts out of the rock pile.

The fierce blast causes the rocks once covering it to be thrown all over the place as the superian begins firing lightning fast energy blasts at its enemies. Our heroes are quick to dodge but are unsuccessful in completely evading the attack causing them to be thrown back. The three girls are knocked out of the sky and skip across the ground to a rough landing. The heroes on the ground and even those who were simply observing our blown off their feet coming back to the ground quite roughly.

"Well, it looks like we have done all we can," says Robin breathing hard.

"Yep, this guy needs an imperial level beating," says Beast boy.

"We'll leave the rest to Laserai," says Angel.

"Right, it's all we can do for now," says Starfire.

As if on cue, the energy bubble disappears leaving a very fierce ally in the ready. Now standing in Laserai's place is a fierce and immensely sized Terra form Bahamut dragon. The dragon's appearance is part white and part gold with silver eyes with lightning arcs within them that glow continuously and wings that are large and strong. Electric arcs can also be seen all over the dragon's body.

"My god is that really Laserai," says Delan.

"No doubt about it, that is his most powerful form," says Starlit.

"Yep, I have seen him assume this form only once in all the time I have worked with him," says Angel.

"Hmm, very impressive," says Robin.

"Quite," says Raven.

The terra Bahamut glares with a death like stare at the mecha before it as smoke billows out of its mouth menacingly. As the mecha opens fire on the new enemy, the terra Bahamut effortlessly doges the assault as it fires high-powered energy shots from its mouth. This combat melee continues for a time as the two giant forms exchange fire torching up the landscape.

"So who do you think is going to win," says Slade.

"Hard to say, I had all my money on the superian but Bahamut dragons are legendary for their powerful attacks and I don't even think this one has even broken a sweat yet," says Warp.

"Hmm, its just as I thought, we may have a problem with these new hero recruits of Robin," says Slade.

"Darn it, they have too much power," says Warp.

"So it would seem," says Slade.

As the battle continues to progress, the superian mecha gets off a lucky shot which hits one of the legs of the Bahamut causing it to stumble and trip falling over. The damage is minor and only serves to startle him but a clear advantage is seen as the dragon starts to get up. As the superian mecha sets up to fire one of its beam cannons, its hit from another source far in outer space. The superian looks to the source of its attack to find the Solareign Battlecruiser orbiting the planet as it rains down heavy turret and laser beam fire upon it. The superian moves about with gravity breaking speed as it dodges the weapon onslaught receiving only moderate damage.

"This thing is impossible," says Beast boy.

"What do you mean," says Raven.

"When we first saw this thing, it looked like it couldn't really move fast at all," starts Beast boy

"And now its even dodging capitol ship turret fire," adds Starlit.

"Yeah," exclaims Beast boy.

"Well, it seems like Slade and Warp's minion is full of surprises but we did get some good hits in there," says Angel.

"Yeah, some of its cooling vents seem to be continuously venting heat now, its getting tired," says Starfire.

"Yep, wait a minute, that's how we need to take this one out as well and Laserai can't do it alone," says Starlit.

"What do you mean," says Robin.

"We have to take care of those vents and then Laserai can perform the dreaded Terra Flare, the most powerful dragon attack known," says Starlit.

"Problem is we have get clear of the blast zone as the power of the flare will be similar to that of a nuclear warhead," says Shing.

"Geeze, a nuclear explosion, unreal," says Robin.

"That's one of the reasons he doesn't use this form much as the power could easily level a city if used incorrectly," says Starlit.

"Now that's raw power if I ever did hear of it," says Beast boy.

"All right, no time to lose so lets gather what energy we have and take em down and then get Slade," says Starlit.

"Right," says all as they once again take up battle stances.

"Lets do it," says Beast boy becoming a Pterodactyl form.

"Okay, lets," says Robin retrieving three batarangs in hand.

"Whenever your ready," exclaims Starfire with eyes a glow and hands arching with power.

"Time to call it a day," adds Raven returning to her most powerful form.

The two teams take up the battle once more joining up with Laserai. While Laserai continues to attack with his short powerful blasts, the other heroes try their best to cause damage to the superian's cooling vents. The attack pattern yields results, as the vents are soon rendered inoperable. This causes the superian to move much slower than normal. Seeing the only other solution to the problem, Laserai soars off into the sky even clearing the planet atmosphere itself and turns around to verify its target. Now motionless, the Bahamut dragon starts its process of preparing to fire the Terra flare.

"Okay, Laserai got the point and is now preparing to fire his signature flare attack," says Starlit.

"You mean he has to fire that thing all the way from space," says Robin.

"Yes, its power matches that of the flagship so being to close to the planet surface could destroy it," says Shing.

"Okay, we better get outta here," says Robin.

"Lets go, we have to get about 50 miles away from this area," says Angel.

The heroes take to flight leaving the battle area at top speed. When they have traversed the distance, the team turns back to observe the blast. High in the sky can be seen a bright soft green light glowing from space with intensity of a small sun. The Bahamut dragon, the source of this light now has a large ball of high energy that begins to glow brighter and brighter before its mouth. When the energy ball reaches its limit, the ball is fired at the mecha from space. The small sun like ultra powered ball of energy plummets to the planet surface at break neck speed reaching an incredible and non-evasive velocity.

The awe powerful energy ball hits its mark dead center catching the mecha at its center. The combined explosion from the terra flare ball and the disintegration of the mecha creates an explosion of similar magnitude, intensity and appearance to that of a nuclear explosion. The powerful nuclear-like explosion creates a shockwave that even reaches our heroes and is soon followed by a planet wide earthquake. Slade and Warp who have hidden behind a blast wall are able to evade the explosion yet the superian naturally is completely destroyed by the shot.

Nothing more than a smoking heap of cinders remain where the superian mecha once stood.

"Well, looks like the end of the line," says Warp.

"Hmm, this isn't the way it's suppose to end," says Slade.

"Well, despite that, it would appear that's it for us," says Warp.

"What do you mean," exclaims Slade.

"What I mean is, I am so out of here," shouts Warp hitting a button on his arm so that he transports off the surface hovering high above the air.

"Later," says Warp before making his escape.

"Darn it, this can't be right," says Slade.

"Whats wrong Slade, plan starting to come apart," says Robin from behind.

"What," says Slade turning behind him to see the Teen Titans have made it back with their allies.

Sylvia, Cyborg and Jinx have also returned to the battlefield whereas Starlit returns to the Solareign.

"Looks like the party's over," says Beast boy.

"It's all right, you can take care of this one, right Robin," says Cyborg.

"Not a problem," says Robin.

With that, Robin pulls out his signature metal pole and the battle begins. Slade starts off with one of his signature flying kicks that Robin matches with a block. Robin then starts a rapid assault with his pole, which Slade seems to evade almost effortlessly. Robin continues on the offensive with an unrelenting melee of fierce kicks, precision blows from his staff and blazing punches. Slade certainly does little to hold back as he lays all cards on the table using moves he had never revealed to Robin until now. In the course of the battle, portions of Slade's mask and his armor start to break away but not even caring the dark hearted villain fights on. Robin, though being the boy wonder that he is, receives some punishment as well with nicks and tears here and there on his uniform and a few cuts to his face, yet with conviction not seen in all the conflicts he has had with Slade he forges on. Finally, the conclusion of the battle can be seen as Slade and Robin both are starting to show signs of fatigue. Slade connects some punishing complex kicks to Robin which sends him flying but just as he is preparing to gloat about it, Robin recovers with an unexpected blindingly fast flying kick that hits Slade directly throwing him clear into a rock wall.

The impact with the rock wall throws up a dust cloud which takes some time to clear out. Once the cloud clears out, the seemingly minor blow is revealed to have produced more serious results as everyone can see Slade is now bleeding from his head. Looking as though he is struggling to say something, Robin walks over to hear him out.

"Well, it . . .would seem . . .this is it," says Slade.

"You have fought well and you would have made a fine apprentice but, I suppose it just wasn't meant to be. "

"Out of all the enemies I have faced, you were by far the most difficult."

"It is good it would end this way. I could not allow myself to be defeated by any other yet, I must tell you that there were conditions to my defeat . "

".which . . . you will . . .soon . . .find . . .inescapable," utters Slade.

With that, the villain closes his eyes and moves about no longer.

"Well, it's finally over then," says Cyborg.

"Yeah, but what did he mean by conditions to his defeat," says Robin.

About this time, Laserai now back to his normal self appears before them visibly tired. His clothing is a bit tattered and his face is a slighlty roughed up. Angel runs over and puts an arm around him to hold him up as he looks as though he could collapse at any minute.

"What the heck happened to you Laserai," says Beast boy.

"Hmm, it would appear on my way back to the planet surface, I saw Warp making his escape and decided to pursue him. Not having any time, I"

"followed him still in my dragon form through seemingly countless portals. It almost looked like he would keep this up for hours until he suddenly "

"stopped in a strange location I was not familiar with," says Laserai.

"The planet surface was dark and covered with sand as red as the sands of Mars. A pretty stiff breeze was also blowing about thus a dust storm

of a ferocity I have only heard of was a muck. With visibility at nearly zero I had no idea, what evil would soon be upon me," continues Laserai.

"In a matter of moments, I was under attack by a whole slew of Superians. The first attack was fierce enough to completely knock me out of my

Bahamut transformation," says Laserai.

"That had to be some attack," says Shing.

"Sounds like you walked into a trap," says Raven.

"Yes, it would seem I had unwittingly been lead to the Superian home world and they were expecting me. It soon turned into something out of

one of those really scary zombie movies where the undead mob tries to totally overwhelm one person. It was looking pretty hopeless, as there

were so many of them; even many of my secret techniques were having little success," says Laserai.

"So I take it, you turned the tables some how and defeated them all," says Beast boy.

"Well, actually I was able to see that Warp was bouncing the scene so . . . I chased after him," says Laserai.

"You mean to tell me you ran from them," exclaiming Shing unbelievingly.

"Its like I told you, he is a mortal like the rest of us you know," says Sylvia.

"Come on now, the odds of defeating them were . . . well I don't even want to begin to think about it and besides Warp was who I was after,"

says Laserai.

"How about that, Laserai fleeing a battle but I suppose that was the right thing to do," says Shing.

"So what happened to Warp," asks Beast boy.

"Well, it seems, he made a mistake and jumped to his home world which wasn't a good idea since the suit he was wearing was stolen from

there," says Laserai.

"Being that the makers of the suit lived here, a plan had already been prepared so that they would capture him. In a matter of minutes, Warp was

in their custody and the suit stripped from off of him and returned. Once I handed over the official list of outstanding charges he had committed

during his little charade they assured me he would be handled accordingly and had me transported back here," says Laserai.

"Man, so his own people bagged him, ha serves him right," says Beast boy.

"So I see that you have defeated Slade," says Laserai looking over at the motionless form embedded in a rock mass.

"Well, he certainly wasn't one who went down easy," says Robin rubbing his side.

A slow beep suddenly starts up on a wristband on Slade with a synchronized light blip on it. The beep starts slow but gradually begins to speed up in momentum. Within moments, the planet surface begins to shake at first only slightly then increasingly violent.

"Guys, according to my sensors, this entire planet is preparing to explode. The core is already becoming erratic and the far side us already

starting to come apart," says Cyborg.

"We have to get out of here," says Laserai.

"Lets beam back to the ship," says Sylvia.

"Not possible, the planet seems to be emanating some kind of distortion shield, which makes that impossible," says Cyborg.

"He's right, I can't contact Starlit on the Solareign at all now," says Felix.

"So that's what Slade meant," says Robin.

"Wait, there is a large circle much like the one we accidentally stepped on back on the space station right over there," says Cyborg.

"Where does it go," says Sylvia.

"According to my sensors, this will take us back to the space station but I am betting there isn't much time on that left either," says Cyborg.

"Then lets get the lead out," says Jinx.

"Right, we should get moving," says Robin.

The group quickly runs over and stands in the metal ring on the ground. After about 30 seconds, the ring begins to glow until a blinding flash of light blinds all. When the light subsides, they find they have arrived back in the circle they left from on the space station. As expected, its self destruct system has been activated as parts of the station are coming apart all over the place and the room is filled light from the flashing and strobing red lights.

**SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED, COUNT DOWN TIME REMAINGING AT 2:39. PLEASE EVACUATE NOW!**

"I was hoping I was wrong," says Cyborg.

"Man, we gotta move now," exclaims Laserai.

With that everyone hauls some serious hero butt through the space station as they quickly make their way to the main cargo bay. With only one minute remaining, they discover the shuttle crews have left and the fighters they used to get here have been crushed by falling debris.

"This is not good," says Laserai.

"Where the heck is the Titan Ship," says Cyborg.

"Hmm, probably on board the Solareign," says Laserai.

"Yep, they probably decided to take the ship on board as the plan wasn't originally to come back to this station," says Shing.

Uhm, we got like 40 seconds left here, says Sylvia noting the floor of the station was beginning to shake more violently with each second.

"This is bad, very bad," says Mammoth looking around worriedly.

Just then a radio transmission comes in on Laserai, arm band communicator.

"This is Solareign, is there anyone there," asks a voice.

"This is Laserai, emergency pick up required asap," shouts Laserai.

"Roger that, stand by," says the voice.

The ship pulls near the main dock avoiding exploding debris from the station.

On the Solareign Bridge 

The crew quickly realizing time is nearly up performs a mass emergency transport of all persons.

"Station destruction in T minus 15 seconds," says an officer.

"Has the transport completed," says Starlit.

"Three more seconds and clear," shouts an officer.

**"ALL ENGINES TO EXTREME OUTPUT, ALL AHEAD FULL NOW**," shouts Starlit.

With that the Solareign, turns a stiff 90 degrees so that it faces opposite the station and lurches forward with incredible speed. Just then, the station explodes with a violent fervor like never before and in its wake an equally fierce shockwave ensues from it. The shockwave cuts across space and gains on the Solareign even at its high speed. By this time, the Laserai team, the elite three ex-HAYEP trio and the Teen Titans are now on the bridge.

"Laserai, it would appear a high-grade shockwave is approaching us from six o'clock via the space station," says Shing.

"Danger to the planet Earth," asks Laserai.

"None, by the time it reaches earth, its power will be low enough to be absorbed by the atmosphere yet at our current velocity we will not make

it," says Starlit.

"Shields will not function properly at this high speed and besides, all reactors are currently working at nearly full capacity to power the engines

and keep them cool so we have no resources to power them anyway," says Sylvia.

"Not good, impact with shockwave will occur in T-minus 1 minute," says Shing.

"Prepare to deploy the battle armor," says Laserai.

"What do you mean, the armor has never been tested against shockwave impacts," says Starlit.

"We are out of options and this is the only thing left for us to do, deploy battle armor," says Laserai.

"Aye," says Starlit pressing some buttons.

"Preparing to deploy battle armor . . . deployment in progress . . . deployment complete," says Kimi.

"Impact with the shock wave in 30 seconds," says Shing.

"All hands brace up," says Laserai over the com.

"Impact in 20. . 19. 18. . 17. . 16. .15 . .14 . .13 . .12 . .11 . .10 . .9 . .8 . . 7 . .6 . .5 . . 4 . . 3 . . 2 . .1. . BOOM!"

The shockwave slams into the armored Solareign vessel from behind causing all persons on board to jar about.

Both Kimi and Sylvia pilot together as they struggle to maintain control of the ship otherwise it will be lost to the fury of the shock wave. They're hard work and skill serves them well as despite being pushed fiercely by the shock wave, the Solareign remains on course and achieves planet fall on the earth.

"Okay, prepare to activate landing cycle," says Laserai.

"Not possible, systems regarding air flight and landing were knocked out," says Starlit.

"Okay, emergency landing in a suitable area," says Laserai.

"Hmm, I suppose target area 02, which is about 2000 feet in the lake away from the Titan Tower," should be sufficient, says Shing.

"I have dispatched several taskbots with G-Type cannons to handle any lake disturbances that could turn into tidal waves," says Delan.

"G-type," asked Robin.

"Gravity cannons," replies Jinx.

"Quite perceptive," says Starlit.

"So, how is the ole girl holding up," says Laserai.

"Back up flight systems quick fix completed bringing system engine output to 15 percent. Whereas that isn't enough to stop our descent, we

should at least be able to slow down and gain some landing control," reports Starlit.

"Okay then, I will do what I can with it," says Sylvia.

"Speed has decreased at least to sensible levels. We should attain emergency landing in another fifteen seconds," reports Kimi.

The Solareign completes it descent to Earth and comes to a rough landing in the lake near the Titan Tower. A few waves from the landing try to become something more but are quickly fizzled out by the task bots on stand by. With in a matter of minutes, the large space faring vessel is peacefully floating above the water surface. The Landcruiser is retrieved which everyone soon boards and heads back to the Titan Tower.

Awaiting them is a hero's welcome as the earth's female inhabitants have been safely returned. There are many prominent officials from many parts of the world. There is much fanfare as there are parades occurring worldwide in all major cities in honor of the heroes. The U.S. President makes an official statement thanking the heroes as well. After a time, the festivities die down as all leave the tired heroes to the Titan Tower.

"Man, this has been quite a couple of days hasn't it," says Robin.

"Well, we finally got rid of him," says Cyborg.

"Yeah and this time, I don't think we will be seeing a comeback from him," says Beast boy.

"Its good justice finally catches up to him," says Terra.

"So, are you intending to stay on with the Titans permanently this time, Terra," asks Laserai.

"Naw, actually I was thinking of taking a little trip to the Grand Canyon, been meaning to do that," says Terra.

"And after that," says Raven.

"I don't know, I guess I will have to see after that," says Terra.

"So now there was something I had been meaning to discuss with you," exclaims Beast boy.

"What are you talking about," says Cyborg.

"Hmm, well it's regarding certain hidden developments with a certain jinx," says Beast boy sneering.

"Uhm, I don't know what your talking about," says Cyborg.

"Cyborg, the whole innocent act just isn't going to work now," says Raven.

"All right, what are you guys talking about," says Robin.

"Don't worry about it," says Cyborg hurriedly walking off.

"Hmm, interesting, maybe there is some truth to the core of this," says Robin.

"I think I shall find him," says Jinx wondering off.

"Hmm, could it be what your saying is true," says Mammoth.

"Well, she has changed a bit since he showed up," says Gizmo scratching his head.

"I never knew," says Robin.

After that everyone pretty much go their own way to sort the events of the day out in their minds. Meantime, in the Titan Tower garage where Cyborg had went to start repairs on the Titan sub or rather reverse engineer it back to the sub. Jinx has somehow managed to follow him down there.

Okay, don't mess this up, thinks Jinx.

"So, this is where you disappeared to," exclaims Jinx causing Cyborg to look up briefly.

"Yeah, well this is where I usually go to think out stuff," says Cyborg as he resumes working.

"I see, so whatcha thinking about," says Jinx walking over to him.

"Well, a lot has happened in the last few days and we finally got rid of our arch villain, Slade," says Cyborg.

"Now I am betting your wondering whether the Teen Titans will remain together," says Jinx.

"Well, yeah that's it exactly. I mean with Slade finally gone, its probably going to get quieter here and this is kinda my home now," says Cyborg.

"Hmm, I think I know exactly what you mean but I don't think the Teen Titans are going anywhere for quite a while," says Jinx.

"I suppose your right," says Cyborg.

"Uhm, Cy, I got to ask you something," says Jinx looking away.

"Yeah, whats up," says Cyborg glancing up from his work.

"I heard from some reliable sources that you might have a crush on me, is that true," says Jinx.

What, how in the world could she have possibly found out, thinks Cyborg blushing with a shocked look on his face.

"I take it you didn't think I would ever find out," says Jinx noting his blush.

"Yeah, well I wasn't expecting you to. I've had some strong feelings for you ever since I played spy at the HAEYP base," says Cyborg.

"Why didn't you just tell me how you felt," says Jinx peering into his eyes.

"Come on, we were fighting on opposite sides in the past and it seemed it would never have worked out," says Cyborg.

"And now," says Jinx with her eyes fixed on his even more so.

"Well, the situations changed now but who would really want to hang around with an unnatural like me," says Cyborg looking at his mechanical

hands and feet.

"Would you be surprised to know that I have for about the same time felt the exact same way," says Jinx placing on of her hands in his.

"You mean," exclaims Cyborg looking up surprised.

"Yeah, I think I am sucker for high tech guys," says Jinx smiling.

"Is that right," says Cyborg also smiling.

Meantime, atop the Titan Tower on its rooftop, Beast boy and Raven have been sitting in silence sorting out their thoughts. Neither have they forgotten what has transpired between them nor what the future inevitably holds.

"Beast boy, why do you want to marry me," says Raven walking over to the roof's edge and looking up.

"Come on Rae, whats their not to like," says Beast boy standing beside her.

"But my past, well its uhm . . . ," starts Raven looking down at her hands.

"It's not important to me. Okay, maybe it's a little important but even though I don't know much about it and it might even be way creepy, I like the

outcome. You are by far the most beautiful girl I have ever known and if I am to marry to someone it can be none other than you," says Beast boy

as he reaches out and takes a hold of her hands.

"You really mean all that," says Raven looking to his eyes for reassurance only finding genuine honesty.

"Hmm, no . . . of course I mean it, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me since I joined the Titans," says Beast boy with one of his

trademark carefree smiles.

"I don't know what to say," says Raven locked in a soul-searching stare with Beast boy.

"For me, you don't have to say anything at all, as just being here is enough," says Beast boy drawing her into his embrace.

With that the two close the gap between them and engage in likely the most memorable kiss they have shared since they became open with their feelings. The scene is quite lovely as the sun is setting on the water and many birds once floating on the waves have taken to flight.

As the day draws to a close and the moon makes its twilight appearance, the scene shifts to a large grassy hill in a park like setting and there sitting atop it are a certain Tamarainian girl and a masked hero sitting in peace looking up at the starry sky.

"Well, we have had quite a time these past few days," says Robin occasionally stealing glances at Starfire.

God, she's beautiful. Looks like its time to go all out, thinks Robin.

"Yes, there have been many interesting events that have happened," says Starfire briefly watching a fire fly which lands on her hand.

I wonder what Robin is thinking right now, thinks Starfire.

"Do you ever miss it, your home I mean," says Robin.

"I do a lot but, I think I would miss this place much more, says Starfire.

"I see," replies Robin.

"Uhm, Robin you were going to say something to me back on the space station, so what did you wish to say," asks Starfire inquisitively.

Well, this is it, gotta tell her now, thinks Robin.

"For a long time, I have been giving you the impression that I really like being your best friend and seeming content with nothing more. Well, I

have a confession to make," says Robin looking to her eyes as if searching for something in her soul.

Here goes nothing, thinks Robin.

"I don't understand what you mean," says Starfire.

"I don't like you as just a best friend at least if that was the case in the past, its not anymore, that I know with all certainty," says Robin.

"You mean," exclaims Starfire.

"I want to be more than your best friend. I have recently come to realize just how valuable you are to me and that I can never part with you,"

says Robin.

"Go on," says Starfire watching him closely.

"What I am trying to say Star is that . . . I love you, in fact I have probably always loved you yet this isn't something I have felt before so I didn't

really know what this feeling was until now," says Robin blushing.

God, that really was hard. Guess those guys weren't kidding when they say those are the hardest three words to say, thinks Robin.

"I have waited a very long time to hear you say those words to me," says Starfire beaming.

"So do you feel the same way," asks Robin hesitantly.

"Robin, we have known each other for quite some time and during all this time I had almost come to believe you liked me as a best friend and

nothing more," says Starfire.

"But during the past few months, I noted a change in you that I knew must be something more. Yes, Robin I think I have loved you ever since that

time we spent on the ferris wheel way back then," says Starfire.

"I am sorry I took so," starts Robin.

Yet, before Robin is able to finish, Starfire embraces him in a passionate kiss she had been long waiting for as she wraps her arms around his neck. Robin gets with program and kisses her back as he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close. Once again, another beautiful scene as it just so happens the night sky is clear and the moon is bright and full serving as a twilight background.

Meantime, on board the Solareign, the Laserai Team is preparing to depart.

"All systems have been verified in good order and all ships and task bots have been retrieved," says Shing saluting.

"Solar system clean up complete and all affected planets confirmed repaired and in perfect order," says Angel with a thumbs up.

"Status report of the ship," says Laserai.

"All systems confirmed repaired to optimum levels," says Kimi with a kawaii smile.

"Engine systems at sweet performance levels and ready to cut loose," says Starlit with a smile.

"Has the package been delivered," asks Laserai.

"Package was left at the designated location as agreed," reports a commander taskbot.

"All right, lets get outta here, stealth launch engage," says Laserai.

With that the ship rises from the water and begins a steady climb into space on stealth engines that emit low to zero noise. Once the ship has cleared the atmosphere, it jumps to max warp velocity and enters a time vortex which closes promptly. Meanwhile, the Teen Titans and honorary members awaken the next morning to find the Laserai Team is gone without a trace.

"So they left without saying good bye," says Starfire.

"Hmm, that Laserai was truly something else," says Robin.

"Yep, that whole team was pretty amazing," says Mammoth.

"I am going to miss those guys," says Beast boy.

"Still why did they have to leave so suddenly," says Raven.

"Hmm, hey whats this," says Gizmo pointing to a wrapped package with a blue bow on it.

FIN?

* * *

Well, that's it. That's all there is. This much longer than expected fan fiction has finally come to a close. It has been an interesting ride that I can assure you. I am sad and glad that it's over. It really was a lot of fun making this fan fic and I learned a lot about what it takes to make a story come alive and keep the masses looking for more. Thanks for the many who reviewed for their support. Your words will not be forgotten. Alas, these sad times as these bring many a tear to me eye but I promised myself I wouldn't get all emotional being a man and all. Ahem, anyway, I decided I may just do that sequel anyway just cause I want to. Don't like it - well here's mud in your eye.

Well, its been fun so give me a review.

Laserai Out

**

* * *

**

**In The Meantime . . . .**

Robin quickly unwraps the package revealing an advanced device no one has ever seen. Everyone gathers around the device to see what Gizmo has found. Cyborg picks up the device and figures out what it is and activates it. The device somehow transmits a video feed through the big screen tv so everyone turns to watch it.

_On screen is the Bridge of the Solareign and the whole Laserai Team is assembled and seated._

"Greetings Teen Titans, we decided even though are orders were to simply pack up and leave quietly to at least leave something by which to properly part ways with you. So we decided to put this little video together as a sort of parting gift for all the great times we had together while we were hanging with you," says Kimi.

The screen now switches to close ups of each team member as they all have something to say starting first with Starlit in engineering.

"It's been a blast, Teen Titans. We had some awesome times you know. I wish we could stay longer and hang out but you know duty calls. Still

don't be surprised if we show up at the big T one day looking for a good time," says Starlit laughing.

The screen next switches over to Sylvia in her piloting station.

"Cyborg, you were awesome out there in the field, you take care of yourself now and Jinx you better treat him right or I won't hesitate to come

back and show you why this here hair of mine is so fiery red," says Sylvia.

The screen next shifts to Shing in the first officer seat.

"The valor and the precision the Teen Titans have shown in the field of battle have been most impressive. I was truly captivated by your skills

despite the age. You are quite the force to be reckoned and I am sure the earth is in good hands," says Shing standing up and bowing in

traditional Japanese form.

Now the screen moves over to Delan who is standing up in the back.

"Life has its ups and down but its obvious you guys are prepared to ride the waves no matter their intensity. Just don't ever give up and be

caught in the undertow. Keep your head clear and fight with continued vigor for justice. Remember the good guys always win, always," says

Delan with a wide smile.

The screen now switches over to Raptox who is in his room.

"Beast boy, it good to know there are still spontaneously cool guys like you in the world. I know you got this serious thing going with Raven and I

envy you for it. She is a real jewel so don't ever take her for granted or allow them haters to affect her. You guys have got to be the best couple

so persevere through the good and the bad. Tell me when the wedding is so we can have one awesome bachelor party, buddy," says Raptox

laughing as he turns into a Raptox and roars.

The screen next shows Angel who is in her office in the medical bay.

"Terra, Raven, and Starfire thanks so much for the time we shared together. This whole experience has been positively wonderful in all respects.

Terra, I know you don't like to stay in one place and all but the Teen Titans are your family and they will never betray you. And from now on,

you're my lil sister so don't go straying to far from them. Raven, you have a great guy there so take care of him like I know you will. Your powers

were not hopeless, you just needed to experience all of your emotions which you have. Now life should be far more enjoyable for you so let me

know when the wedding plans are so I can get over there as you know I will be in your wedding. Star don't let him get away. He is a rare find that

Robin is so you better hurry up and marry him quick. Ha ha, just kidding but seriously call me if he ever gets any you know ideas. Oh yeah and

Jinx you're a little new to the force and all but your still a member of the family too now so learn from these three young girls and prove yourself to

be a mighty heroine. I know you can as you certainly have the power. Nothing to it so just get out there and do it. Bye all," says Angel smiling.

The screen now switches over to Laserai 

"I hate good byes. I mean what the heck could possibly be good about it, ya know. So I am not saying good-bye. More like see ya later, yeah.

The Teen Titans should never dissolve in my opinion. Why you ask? Because crime, is something that will never truly disappear from the world

scene. It's an element we see no matter what dimension we travel to. So, like the Laserai Team, the Teen Titans should be here to stay to

protect generations to come. Anyway, Raven and Beast boy, congrats on your progress as a couple. I look forward to the wedding so be sure to

invite us, we will be looking for an invitation. Robin and Starfire, you two have been in love for quite some time and have been best friends for

longer. Best friends that become lovers never go wrong so I will be looking to another wedding as well, so don't leave me hanging alright," says

Laserai laughing.

"Cyborg and Jinx, I kinda figured something was going on with you two but I couldn't quite put a finger on it. Now I am pretty sure you guys are

more than just friends. You guys play nice now all right. Teen Titans keep the world safe from harm and if you're ever in need, just give us a call

and will be there. Even if you just want to get together to hang out and have fun, its okay. This device also acts as a communicator to the

Solareign so you can reach us on the ship no matter where we are so feel free. Well like I said this isn't a good bye.

I will see you later," says Laserai whipping off his signature sign that is a combination military salute and peace sign.

With that the video feed ends and the Laserai Team symbol shows on screen. The unit then turns off.

The Teen Titans talk some more about matters and soon enough they have three new familiar recruits join their ranks who at one time were there enemies in the past. Peace for a time returns to the city though crime still happens just at a normal level. The Teen Titans resolve never to cease their work and continue to fight for justice. Love is amiss as well as relationships continue to blossom and mature. Wedding bells are imminent now for at least two and possibly two more. The future looks blissful with much happiness. Alas, how kind is life with love in it.

**THE END – This Time For Real  
() FIN ()**

* * *

**_Special Thanks with Regards to Emotional Support, Reviews and Quite Simply Inspiration Goes To _**

****

**Warprince2000** – Thanks So Much For Your Support, You Have Backed Me Up With Reviews Even in The Hard Times. THANKS!

**Sango Mistress **– You have been a support to me since the early days of this fanfic. Alas, I thank you for your support.

**Ansa **– Your inspirational stories added much to the motivation I needed to make this possible. Thanks dude.

**Cd lover** – Gotta love that enthusiasm. Appreciate your support, really I do.

**The Iron Monkey** – A Good Solid Review I Always Appreciated, Thanks A Lot.

**Sailor Serenity 5** – Your review support was not forgotten. I am honored to have received it.

**Purple rave** – thanks for the support. I promise I will improve the style of the first chapters I assure you.

**Moey 25** – It was truly fun. You didn't say much but nevertheless I appreciate your input.

**Gohon ssj4 **– your encouragement was needed and appreciated. Thanks a lot.

**Warior **– these reviews no matter how small are what keeps us writers going. Thank you.

**Bloodstar** – Your words of encouragement so to were much appreciated. Thanks and I mean it.

**Tigergrrrr **– hmm, creative name. Anyway, your input was also of encouragement. I thank you, friend.

**Possessed Angel** – thanks for backing me up.

**TsukasaSIGN** (anonymous reviewer) it take a lot to catch the interest of a non registered visitor. I'm honored.

**Insanelycruel+firestrike** – thanks for your review as well.

**Immortal-Romance** – Thanks so much for your words of encouragement.

**Veral 42** – You're a tough but honest reviewer. Still I understand where you are coming from. I will see what I can do. Thanks ally.

**Lady Sheline** – your visit was short but sweet. Thanks really.

**Da club** (anonymous reviewer) – Well, its good I am attracting attention even from those not registered. Thanks.

**A.N.D.** – This Writer's Skill is Grandmaster Level so become his disciple. Doing anything less would be just plain stupid I assure you.

**Sharonlover** – THANKS MAN! Your input in many reviews has been greatly helpful. See how much I have improved. Thank you Sensei!

**Muse Of The Stars aka "Celi" **– By Far The Most Talented Young Writer I Have Ever Discovered (She's A Prodigy, I am Sure of It!)

I have watched this young girl's progress thus far and can say this honestly about her:

"She is really something special she is. Celi, your gonna rattle the stars that you are."

**_(Beloved Angel of the Golden Rose)_**

**Xaph** – This Writer Has Some Real Talent as Well. Check Out Her Work, I Demand It.

**Gray Fox 2510** – His Great Stories and Creative Flair Were Quite Inspirational As Well

**VanillaSuga** – You may not know it, but your stories were also quite inspirational to me as well. Thanks A Lot!

**Crazyducky** – Some people may not have appreciated your work but I thought it was great.

**Evilbunny** – I don't believe you ever wrote a fanfic on TT but your skills are nevertheless impressive and were inspirational.

* * *

**Special Dedication to Raven**

By far the most mysterious of all the Teen Titans and alas often misunderstood. She is a mirror to me on more than one occasion as even my real name's meaning reveals my nature in a similar manner. What be my real full name's meaning? Dark blue, mysterious treasure, which is fitting huh. Yet, also like the meaning of my name, Raven is truly a gem with a brilliant shine that only a few will ever see. Her friends have already seen it and Beast boy is seemingly one who is able to discern first off. I eagerly tread the earth looking for a woman like her in personality who is simply in need of a good life long friend. In time, I shall find her and when I do I will still remember what helped me to start this search that being you, dear Raven. Do not allow your past to hinder you, child. Look to the future with all its glory and brilliance and live your life in the present. You will never go wrong if you do.

* * *

**THIS IS AN OFFICIAL LAPS NETWORKS FANFICTION**


End file.
